


Stereotypes

by Duriansbicycle



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Endings, N角关系, Poetic Justice, 弗洛伊德主义（Freudianism）, 推理（Detective）, 美学（Aesthetic）, 虐心
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 106,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duriansbicycle/pseuds/Duriansbicycle
Summary: 重新修改版。刑警不动明 x 法医专家飞鸟了。同为心理学专家的槐梦 x 死丽濡。一个关于警视厅的特殊刑侦队伍”恶魔人“的过去与现在的故事。BDSM相关的性描写有，但大概只占文章的5%左右，主要为推理破案以及美学哲学方面的表现。If Akira is a criminal detective and Ryo is a forensic, what happen will on them?





	1. Chapter 1

序

“这是第几起连环杀人案件了？”黑发青年盯着白板上贴满的凶案现场的照片，问身畔的同事道。他深邃的黑色眼眸中映出了那些受害人的惨白的肌肤，以及那些形色各异的神情，以及充满血与艺术感的照片。  
办公室里灯光昏暗，烟雾缭绕，惨白的白板，惨白的办公桌，黑色的椅子，昏暗的灯光，唯一有彩色点缀的是白板上的照片，但那上面只有血色以及尸体。  
“第三起了吧，约莫估计。”同事漫不经心地回答，但他的办公桌上的烟灰盅早已塞满了密密麻麻的烟蒂。作为警察，为这种事情绞尽脑汁也不是鲜有的事，此刻他正大口大口地抽着那根烟，就像是狼吞虎咽地把它吃下去一般，并不是享受着抽烟的乐趣，只是为了排解案件尚未破获的郁闷心情罢了。他正想再从烟盒里抽出下一根烟的时候，  
“只有你自己在享受，也太吝啬了点吧。给我一根。”黑发青年夺过了那根即将送往他嘴里的烟，擅自地叼在了嘴里，然后又从他的办公桌上拿走了打火机，点燃了那根烟。二人之间烟雾缭绕了起来。  
没有任何的头绪。没有任何的线索。发生在这个城市的连环凶杀案就如一团乌云，笼罩在这座城市的上空。  
第一起凶案。凶手先扼死了那个成年男性，接着把尸体摆出了“十”字型，然后扒光了他的衣服，让他赤裸裸地躺在了自己画好的黑色圆圈当中。又不知道杀了几个成年男性，把他们手脚都剁了下来，选了一对他自己认为最完美的手与脚，然后把一对手拼接在略微举起的位置上，以及把脚拼接在“火”字形的位置上。他拼得如此完美，让黑发青年想起了一幅他常见的世界名画，却又一时想不起它的名字。  
第二起凶案。凶手把杀了两个人。凶手似乎对赤裸裸的男性身体情有独钟，这次也不例外，他让第一个男人摆出了随意坐着的姿势，一只手耷拉在一旁，另一只手伸向了另一个人那方。第一个男人是赤裸的，但另一个人却是身上披上了白色袍子，他看起来有些上了年纪，须发已经变白，并朝着第一个男人伸出了手，宛如米开朗琪罗的《创造亚当》一般，要让他们维持这样的姿势可不容易，凶手还恶趣味地把他们的身体做成了标本，并曾让他们在大量的福尔马林溶液里待过。  
而现在的这一起，也就是第三起。这次的凶手不再杀害成年男性，而是杀害了一个成年女性，他让那个成年女性穿着红色的罩衫，蓝色的长裙，摆出了蹲坐的姿势，仿若拉斐尔笔下的《草地上的圣母》，但他却没有杀害俩名儿童，让他们赤身裸体地躺在成年女性怀抱中，一副玩耍的模样。不知道是否受恻隐之心影响，在成年女性怀中的是俩个仿真度很高的男性婴儿娃娃，只是它们都是赤裸的。  
看起来诗意万分，实际上残忍至极。这是作为警察的不动明的第一想法，凶手自以为自己是一个崇尚古老时期艺术作品的诗人，结果在不动明他们这群警察眼中不过是一个懂得在尸体以及杀人手法上炫酷的，甚至令明也觉得那等同于在排水沟里的垃圾一样的存在。  
即使心中充满了愤懑与不快，但凶手很精明，他作案的时候戴着手套与鞋套，帽子与连体衣把他遮得严严实实，墨镜挡住了他的脸。至于在现场，连有价值的生物检材，也提取不了多少。他已与法医鉴定专家飞鸟了探讨过很多次相关的情况。  
实际上明对飞鸟了成为自己有关系的同事还是挺开心的。了毕竟也算与自己一同成长过的人，小时候大概一同爬过树——明依稀地记得，然后明自己爬到了最高的地方，了在树干中途，一脸淡漠地看着明爬到最高的地方，兴高采烈地看着太阳。阳光照射在明的脸上，洒落在他的身上，树影却连同明的身影，一同压在了的身上，让明有些看不清在自己下方的了的表情。  
这些年过来，了的气质变化了很多，他变得更为儒雅，淡金色的金发还是一如既往的美，湛蓝色的眼睛里似乎不带有一丝阴翳，当然也给人一种因人而异的感觉，仿佛如果是奸佞小人去看他的眼睛，那么反射出来的就是那些污秽；倘若是心地善良的人去看他的眼睛，那么他的眼里反射出来的则是善良。  
当然这些也可能是明的错觉而已。

01

“凶手还真是个有艺术感的人。”了说道。   
“确实。”明附和道。  
他们此时就身处第一起凶案的现场。明与了站在了凶手摆放得极好看的那具尸体的前面。凶手把尸体放在一堆发黄的干草垛上，然后用煤粉在尸体周围画了一个圆圈，然后让那个与“火”一样的人体的手指与脚板恰巧与那个圆圈相切。接着又画了一个正方形，让那个“十”字型的人体的手脚与正方形相切。  
“维特鲁威人。”飞鸟看着这个场景，淡淡地说道，“达芬奇最著名的人体素描画像之一，这个人体符合黄金分割定律，这也是最完美的男性的象征……凶手似乎是有意为之，特意让尸体摆出了这副状态。”  
不知道是否在工作中接触得过多的生死相关的事，了的表情一直从容淡定，那张完美的脸上波澜不惊，仿佛无机质的机器人一般，他一直都是这么淡然地阐述这些事情。倒是明走去了一旁的角落，泪珠爬上了他的脸庞，呈现出了不属于一个刑警的冷静。  
“你总是这样，不习惯面对这样的场景吧。”了理了理自己的警服的领子，披上了白大褂，然后再在外面套上法医专用的防护服，“作为警察来说，你是一个及格的警察，总是那么认真地面对这一切，但带有个人感情不是太好。”  
“你说得对。”明抹了抹自己的脸，说道，“作为警察，对于这种生死相关的确实不适合这种感情用事。可是想到被害人在死亡之前的痛苦，以及他们的家属痛苦的神情，我就……”  
“可是，明，我觉得你现在并不适合这种共情（empathy）。”了还想继续说下去，老刑警走了上来，拍了拍明的肩膀，抚摸着他的背部，不发一言。  
“这种事我们每个人都经历过。”老刑警从警服的怀中口袋掏出一根烟，把它点着。他吐出了一个又一个烟圈。他也给明递了一根，明接过了它，老刑警叼着那根烟，又把一根烟递给了。了别过了脸，然后摆了摆手。  
“他不大爱抽烟，前辈你不用给他。”明点燃了那根烟，搭着老刑警的肩膀，将他带离了的身旁。  
明了解了，知道他并不爱闻到烟味。一直以来，了的知识存量令明觉得可怕，不知道他到底是从哪里知道那么多的知识，仿佛是一座两脚直立的会移动的图书馆。  
当然这也跟他的个人努力分不开，明经常看到他在办公室里阅读各类的书籍，甚至连一些与他专业不相关的美学书籍也有。  
法医开始解剖那具尸体，割开了他的胸腔，查看里面有没有任何奇怪的伤痕。这具尸体的表面就如维特鲁威人一样完美，惨白的肌肤上没有一处创伤。他的小腹仿佛经过了长时间的锻炼，没有一丝赘肉，胸肌饱满地挺立着，“四条”臂膀与大腿笔直地垂立那里，头发齐肩。  
“死因是窒息致死。”法医停下了手上的活，然后回头朝着了喊道，“飞鸟专家到您了。那边的初步痕检已经结束了，可是找不到什么有价值的线索，就连毛发类的痕迹也不多，更别说脚印指纹之类了。您再看看这里有没有什么有价值的线索。”  
“好。我现在过来。”了走了过来，法医退了出去。了盯了他一眼，视线有些耐人寻味地爬走在白大褂上，可法医本人并没有注意到他的神情。  
“这个凶手真是高明啊，虽然是窒息致死，我却发现不了他用的作案工具。”法医报告了情况，然后有些打趣地说道，“还有那一对手脚，我们要带回去做DNA才能判明这是属于谁的，它们的主人是男还是女的？”  
“维特鲁威人。你不觉得这个凶手似乎对这个由达·芬奇创作的完美人体情有独钟吗？就连尸体都要摆出那种状态。”了接过法医递过来的手术刀，开始查看尸体的脖颈，“不是用手扼出来的痕迹，大概是绳索一类吧。这个凶手的力气还挺大的，能独自勒死一个成年男性。嗯，应该是个成年男性作的案吧。”  
“不愧是飞鸟专家。”与他同样年轻的法医发出了感叹的声音。  
“……他居然还在他的双手的手掌里订上了铁钉。”在检查尸体的手部的时候，了发现了两枚深入他的手掌的铁钉，但它们看起来并不新，而是锈迹斑斑，“脚掌上也订了铁钉了吧。”  
“你该不会是打算把那些手脚带回去做深入检查吧？”了喝止了正往证物袋里塞那对手脚的年轻法医，“如果我没猜错的话，那些手脚的掌心部位应该同样订上了铁钉。”年轻的法医把那些收集起来的手脚递给了，他接过来一看，“果然，我没猜错。”  
“我开始有点期待这个凶手接下来会以怎样文艺复兴的有名画家的作品作为题材来继续作案了……”了有些兴奋地喃喃自语，身旁的年轻法医有些不解地看着他。  
“没什么，我们继续吧。”了恢复了以往泰然自若的神情，继续捣鼓着手上的器材，解剖着手上的尸体。  
“了，你这边进行得怎么样了？”明已经搞好老刑警那边的关系了，走到了这边，“老刑警就喜欢侍着自己有点经历，要求每个人都要学他那个样。要不是我学会了抽烟，不然他又要拿着那根烟烦着你许久，我知道你不喜欢烟味，甚至对烟味很反感，不过搞刑侦的，不跟这些作伴，感觉压力就会排山倒海一样压来。”  
“我不是很介意。”了看向了身旁年轻的学徒法医，“可以让我独自一人继续完成接下来的工作吗？”  
“可是我还想跟飞鸟专家您学习更多的法医学知识。”年轻的法医欲言又止。   
“没有可是，接下来的工作我希望自己独自完成。”了的语气带了一些强硬。  
“你对新人真是苛刻啊。不过要是我在整理线索的时候遇到别人这么打扰，我也不大乐意。”明挠了挠头发，“死因方面查得如何？”  
“绳索勒颈导致的窒息而死。”了开始进行对尸体的缝合，“没有外伤，也没有内伤。只是手掌与脚掌上被订上了铁钉，那些单独的手脚上也同样被订上了铁钉。”  
“铁钉？”明有些不解。  
“据说耶稣临死之前，就是被人用铁钉订上了十字架啊。”了已经完成了对尸体的缝合，“明，你戴上手套来帮我把他塞到尸袋里。”  
飞鸟了应该算是警视厅里最出类拔萃的法医学专家了——至少在不动明眼中看来就是这样，他比自己小两岁。在自己还在刑警第一线的时候，他已经成为了领导警视厅里法医团队的头儿，与那些同他一样年轻的法医一起工作。毕业于著名的东都大学医学系，以最佳成绩毕业，一毕业就参加了警视厅的考试。他学习能力很快，在法医名家的手下学习了几年后，到了现在，只要一去到现场，执上手术刀，就会立即知道尸体的死因，是否受过内伤，甚至一些痕检人员都不会注意到的现场痕迹他也会注意到。  
“了，我想成为一个警察。”明的记忆中出现了只有12岁的自己，这么对了说道。站在那棵共同爬过的参天大树下面，神情认真严肃，“成为警察的话，那么我就可以维护正义了。”  
“可是警察不欢迎爱哭的人……当警察的话，就不需要哭了。因为要面对很多与生死相关的事情，接触多了相关的事件后，大概就会对这些事情感到麻木了吧。”飞鸟了歪着头，一脸淡漠地说道。  
“那么了你想成为什么样的人？”明忽然反问。  
“……”了陷入了沉默，良久之后，才缓缓地说道，“我想成为一名法医。”  
“法医？”  
“与你的警察梦一样，法医同样都要面对许多生死相关的事，但是我对人之生死并没有多大感情。为什么人一死，他的亲属就会伤心，就会哭泣？为什么罪犯们会因为一点利益，或是难以理喻的感情做出犯罪行为。这些我统统都不知道，或者说通过法医工作，我就能了解更多了吧。”  
记忆就如梦，或者说梦本身就是记忆的一部分。梦里呈现的东西，都会在记忆中出现。而记忆与梦都一样的朦朦胧胧，令人看不真切。  
“明，明，你给我起来啊！”是记爽朗的女声，迷迷糊糊中脑壳上传来了被轻轻地敲打的感触，脑壳上还残留着些许的温度以及痛楚。  
“不动明，你听不到吗？！”女声渐渐地清晰，然后变大，进入了耳朵以及脑海当中，甚至有些还窜到神经里去了。  
“啊，美树，早上好。”明从办公桌上抬起头来，放在桌面上的乱糟糟的凶案现场的照片以及证人笔录等等扑腾了起来，然后如脱缰的野马一般地全部倾泻到地面上。  
“你又在办公室里熬夜了？为了那件达·芬奇杀人案？刚好死丽濡博士有事找你。”痕检员牧村美树把一份资料递给了明，“来给你，现场的痕迹检定报告。”  
“那个搔首弄姿的女人我对她兴趣不大啊。无论她怎么朝我抛媚眼，甚至抛胸色诱，我已经心如净水，可以出家了。”明没好气地说道。  
“日本的和尚可以结婚的。况且她找你是真有事。”美树敲了敲他的头，“你最好洗把脸，剃了胡子再去见她吧，好歹她也算是女孩子吧。”  
“不，我觉得她是个男人婆，或许就是个戴着假发以及硅胶胸垫，穿着裙子来上班的男人而已。”  
“好了，别说这么多废话了，快去吧。”美树把明从电脑椅上拉起来，然后把他推了出去。  
“对了，那些掉在地上的东西，麻烦你帮我收拾一下吧，放在桌面上就行。”明把手插在裤兜里，“我去拜见她了。”  
“别忘了资料。”美树把地面上的资料捡起来叠好，连同痕检报告，一起递给了明，“连同资料一起见她比较好。”

从男厕里出来后，迎面撞上的就是死丽濡博士。虽然她一如既往地穿着性感，皮肤苍白，那条深沟大大方方地袒露在明面前，以及那短裙，令明想起了几年前大热的由米仓凉子主演的某部医疗剧的女主，不知道是否故意为之，反正在这男人气息严重的警视厅而言，她的存在就如异端——然而她却是警视厅特聘的刑侦犯罪心理学专家，与自己一样隶属于“恶魔人”队伍。  
如果少了她分析罪犯的心理成因，恐怕警视厅的破案率也会随之降低，然后政府的威信也会随之降低。  
“你知道的，标新立异意味着争强好胜。”死丽濡笑了，“槐梦也在会议室等你。”  
“槐梦？是那位外国专家吗？”明把刚才说给美树听的抱怨收敛了起来，一脸严肃。面对工作，无论同事是怎样的人，人总要严阵以待，以工作为重。  
“我记得你们也见了他不少次吧。他是我在英国读书的时候的好伙伴，是个英国人，也是犯罪心理学的专家，哈哈。”死丽濡有些亲呢地把手搭在明的肩膀上，明觉得有些不大舒服，就把自己的手放在她的手上，礼貌却不失强硬地剥了下来。  
她维持着性感的笑容介绍道，“这次的杀人案，我感觉研究起来有点棘手，所以就让他特意坐飞机从英国过来了。政府买单就是不一样，当然跟警视厅申请过了。”  
她特地在“政府买单”这几个字加重了语气，强调着这个的重要性。  
“争强好胜的人适合研究犯罪心理学吗？”明这么反问。  
“小说里的犯罪心理学专家总是一副文质彬彬、温和儒雅的模样，可是现实中的人那么多，性格各异，谁又能说争强好胜的人不适合犯罪心理学？而且争强好胜的人如果把那份心放在犯罪心理学上的话，还意外相搭。”死丽濡还是笑着回答，“对了，飞鸟了专家也在那里等你。”  
听到她这么说，明陷入了沉默。  
会议室里坐着一个陌生的棕发外国男人，在他的面前摆着一台手提电脑，他的双唇抿成了一条缝，隔着两个座位的了身上披着一身白大褂，正在低头玩着手机，一见明与死丽濡进来，他便停下手下的“工作”，直勾勾地盯着明。那双眸子里澄澈得不见一丝尘埃，美得就如列维坦笔下的现实主义风景油画。  
“人齐了，我们开会吧。”死丽濡看了槐梦一眼，那个英国人在手提电脑上摸索着，会议室的投影屏幕出现了一张PPT，上面正是第一起杀人案的“维特鲁威人”。  
明选择坐在了的身旁。死丽濡站在离投影屏幕最近的地方，开始演讲。  
“维特鲁威人，达·芬奇的著名素描，符合黄金比例的人体。可惜全世界没人长这样，大概他是活在恶魔的世界里。”死丽濡简洁了当地说道，“所以凶手把他认为最完美的人的手臂与腿拼接到他认为最完美的人身上，简直就是完美主义的人——”  
她停了半分钟，然后打趣道，“大概跟飞鸟了专家差不多吧。”  
明有些不悦地皱起了眉头，但了的脸上却如止水，似乎这种不良的笑话根本没有影响到他。  
“这个完美主义的人是不是因为他有强迫症才会摆出这样的姿势？”那个英国人的日语意外不错，他慢慢地用日语说出这句话。  
“不是。凶手跟我一样是个争强好胜的人，他只是在显摆而已。你看这之后的这两个现场的尸体照片，米开朗琪罗的《创造亚当》跟拉斐尔的《草地上的圣母》。文艺复兴三杰的著名画作，多少人为它们倾倒。他取材于这些著名艺术家的画作，然后把尸体摆成与它们几乎一模一样的状态，所以在我看来凶手一定是个热爱艺术的人，甚至到了癫狂程度的人，不然为何他要特意杀人，并且让它们摆出这个状态？”  
明虽然有在做笔记，但他还是瞥去看了，只见他面无表情，缄默不语，蜷缩在椅子上，好似睡着了，但也好似在听着死丽濡的话语。  
“或许你说得对，槐梦。他大概是有强迫症，强迫自己把一切做得特别完美。不然为何现场的尸体摆放得几乎与原作一模一样？”死丽濡赞同了槐梦的观点，并看向了他，槐梦有些害羞地垂下了头。忽然一股粉色的气氛在这个空间里荡漾了开来。  
会议继续着，而了似乎在椅子上发着呆——明是这么认为的，不过他又好像清醒地听着她的发言，整个人仿佛是薛定谔的猫。在除了了外，所有人发表完最近调查成果，交换一些证人的意见后，了才缓缓地开口了。  
“我觉得这个人大概是有自己的美学观吧。他根据自己的美学观来行动，以这种美学观为本能，完成这些案子——不对，应该说是‘艺术品’才对。然后他通过这些‘艺术行为’来反哺心中的美学追求。”


	2. Chapter 2

02

尸体被发现的地方是东京都郊外的一处一到周末就会人来人往的自然风光甚好的自然公园。直到会议结束的那一刻，尸体那安详的脸庞依旧显示在投影上，仿若在俯瞰着会议室里的所有人。  
从会议室里出来后，了的脸庞上一直被乌云笼罩着，死丽濡与槐梦往别的地方离开了，明跟在了身旁，一同不知不觉地走到了男厕所的前方。  
“你要上厕所吗？”明打算从口袋里取出一根香烟，但一想到了不太喜欢烟味，便把手抽了出来，换了个话题，“死丽濡博士好像不是很赞同你的看法。”  
了没有理会明这没头没脑的宛如挑衅一般的话语，若是一般人听到明这么说肯定会黑了脸吧。了却陷入了沉思，明见状，想要找些话题打开共同的话匣子，不过最后还是一起陷入沉默当中了。  
“达·芬奇说‘绘画一定要回归自然。如果不回归到自然当中去，只是拙劣的模仿而已。’”了忽然没头没脑地说道，“明你能给我一根烟吗？”  
“你不是不喜欢烟味吗？”听到了这么问自己要烟，明从口袋里掏出一根烟，递给了他。了接过后，并没有点燃，而是衔住了它。沉思过后，了娓娓地说道，“凶手选择了把那堆黄色的干草垛垫在尸体下方，首先这堆干草垛确实挺像维特鲁威人素描的背景色——至少与在网络上搜索到的图片挺像的。其次凶手选择的这个抛尸地点的确贴近大自然，在这么一个好山好水的地方出现这样一堆干草垛，在那上面是完美的呈现尸体状态的‘维特鲁威人’。”  
“嗯？你的意思是？”明有些不解看着了，他的脸上爬满了疑惑。  
唾沫浸满了香烟的烟嘴，了的牙齿在烟嘴留下了轻轻的印记，似乎被尼古丁呛到了一般，他开始咳嗽，咳嗽了一阵时间后，才把烟从嘴里取了出来，然后仿若要掐灭它一般，把它塞在了垃圾桶上方的沙堆处。  
“凶手以自己对艺术的理解对我们发出了挑衅，他怎么可能不清晰达·芬奇的美学思想，他站在我们公安的头上，然后把这些呈现在我们面前，摆出了一副‘我是美学理解者，我是艺术家’的模样来挑衅我们。”  
了有些愤懑地说道，那头美丽的金发仿佛要因为愤怒而竖起来了，“他俯瞰着我们警方所有人，处在高高在上的位置。我真是看不惯这种杀人犯了！我恨不得早日让他们绳之於法！”  
“所以你才在那个时候报考了法医吧，就像我报考了刑警一样。”明尝试缓解了这愤懑的情绪，换了个话题，“你那时忽然从我面前消失，我还以为再也见不到你了……”他找了一处墙壁，把它当成了自己的依靠，靠了上去，有些怀念地说道。  
在明上小学四年级的时候，了忽然因为家庭原因离开了明在读的小学，转去其他学校了。自那之后，明再也没有见过了的身影，而再见了则是在多年之后的警视厅内。  
“现在我已经是你的同事了。”像是安慰明一样，了轻声地给出了承诺，其后走进了厕所，明也跟着走了进去。在方便的时候，两人之间不发一言，不再述说跟回忆与案件相关的情况，只是默默地解决这人类最基本的生理需求。

“唉，做图侦工作真辛苦。”把红色头发绑成了辫子的女刑警把一份最新的痕迹检验报告摔在了明那杂乱的办公桌上，案件相关的证人证言报告以及其他资料纷纷扬扬地飞了起来。  
“美树要我交给你的。”她的脸上露出了有些嘲讽的笑容，“她就是个拼命三郎，一看到疑难案件就会奋不顾身地扑进实验室里，似乎要把那几枚钉子的生锈程度都要检验出来。不过领导对这件案子不是太重视，我们还有其他案子要整理。”  
女刑警名为“黑田美树”，在警视厅内大家都称呼她作美子。并不是由于她的地位比美树的地位低，或者是一种蔑称。而是由于警视厅里有两个名为“美树”的女性警察。  
两位美树之间的关系居然很不错，而且还成了闺蜜，也算是警视厅内难得的一景。  
明不发一言地收拾着桌面上与这件案子有关的所有资料，他从抽屉里拿出了一个袋子，打算把与这个案子相关的所有的文档资料都归类到文件袋里，忽然他的眼色沉了下去，从抽屉里拿出了两根巧克力玫瑰，递给了美子。  
“差点忘了这个了……”  
“明君你这是要干什么？”美子有些讶异。  
“你在图侦那边发现了什么新的线索吗？”明把那份痕迹报告与了给他的法医报告放在一起，收在文件袋中，认真地问道，“我们这边问了第一个发现尸体的C以及现场相关的人员。C是公园的清洁工，这具尸体把他吓得不轻。唉，没办法，只能安排心理专家对他辅导了。还有就是了检验到的，距离尸体被发现的时间，尸体死亡时间已经超过24小时了。”  
“这么说吧，那个地方是个人来人往的公园。”美子叹了口气，有些无奈地耸了耸肩，“然而除了个别地方会有监控探头外，其他地方的探头也不多。我们这边也只能加紧排查了，直到现在我已经用了好几大瓶眼药水了。”  
“结果却是一无所获？”  
“看起来有几个嫌疑对象，到时整理好了给你们排查一下。”作为图像侦查员的美子撅起了嘴，看着手中的巧克力玫瑰，“要我都给美树吗？感觉你也不会给我一份。”  
“不，我某天下班的时候看到了就买了，现在才想起。你也有一份。”一听到“有几个嫌疑对象”后，明露出了微笑，“另一支拜托你帮忙给美树了，总感觉她这几天认真研究证物很辛苦。”  
“那先谢谢了。”美子道谢后，露出了恶作剧般的笑容，“要是美树听到你这么说的话，肯定会说你每天在警视厅熬夜整理资料与证据会猝死的，或是满是担心地看着你。不过她又有什么资格来说你。”她拆开了巧克力玫瑰的包装，把它含在了嘴里，“那我把这支拿给美树，会告诉她是你送给她的。不过我也好像也给她买了点零食，到时连同这个一起给她好了。”  
美子拿着巧克力玫瑰离开了。明松了口气，靠在办公椅上，从文件袋里取出第一份证人证言，翻阅了起来，略去无关紧要的资讯，比较有用的信息有：  
问：你是什么时候发现尸体的？  
答：我是公园的清洁工，一大早来到这个公园打算清洁自己负责的区域，结果就在自己负责的地方发现了这具尸体了，并且发现他呈现出了这种状态。  
问：你有没有在现场发现什么可疑人物？  
答：由于我是该公园的清洁员，所以较早来到了这个地方，除了彻夜在公园看守的保安外，我应该算是最早来到的，但在现场并没有发现什么可疑人物，因为公园在那段时间尚未对外开放。详情你可以问问公园的保安。  
明认真看了这篇询问笔录好一阵子，陷入了沉思。清洁工的确较早是来到现场的，连他都没有发现可疑人物，那么还有谁呢？公园的保安？  
他找出了公园保安的询问笔录，然后查看了起来。这个公园在发现尸体的前一晚一共有三名保安当值。从三名保安的笔录中显示的都似乎那么正常，可以看出案发前晚与往常一样并无异常。  
“公园保安似乎在夜间有一段休息时间。”  
一个声音忽然响起，明禁不住看向了声音的主人。  
“是了你啊。”  
面对忽然出现在自己面前的了，明的眉头依旧深锁，他的手上依旧拿着证人证言，与以往见到了时会露出笑容不同，为了这起案子，他已经熬了好几个通宵。除了要与其他同事沟通与案情相关的，这时还发生了好几起刑事案件。日本警方的警力资源有时候在面对集中发生的刑事案件时，会显得有些不足。为了对抗整理大量案件相关的资料的疲惫，明学会了抽烟，尼古丁能使明在熬夜的时候保持暂时的清醒。  
“你可以看看他相关的询问笔录。”了穿上了与自己一样的黑色的警服，看起来有些不搭调，明还是觉得他适合穿法医解剖尸体时穿的白大褂。  
“你看了吗？”明反问道，伸手去拿公园保安的询问笔录，翻阅了起来。  
“虽然作为法医我无需担心案件破获进展程度，不过我还是看了一点。”了把手托在下巴上，作沉思状，“一般而言，夜间公园不怎么对外开放。除了情侣与流浪汉，不过流浪汉那天晚上很早就休息了，据说有人往他们的居住地放了饭食。”  
“我还记得，因为是我去询问的。”明点了点头，“你的意思是说有人往他们的饭食放了迷药？所以导致他们早早就睡着了。这样一来，能目击的证人就剩下可能夜间在现场的情侣了，我去请示一下领导看看能不能张贴公告寻找现场可能存在的目击证人。”  
“现在你先别急着跟领导请示要不要去张贴公告去寻找现场可能存在的证人，若是这样的尸体现场的照片张贴了出去，必定会引起公众恐慌。”了说道，“公园保安一般都对往常出入公园的人有印象，所以你还是先看看他的询问笔录再做决定。”  
明阅读起了那上面的内容。  
问：你在当天晚上有没有发现什么可疑人物？  
答：如往常一样。  
最后的回答刺痛了明的心，他握住询问笔录的手稍稍颤抖着。这没有逃过了的眼睛。“这个公园日间人来人往，晚上还有保安看守着大门，只能掐准公园保安轮休上厕所或是打瞌睡的时间把尸体转移过来。转移这么一个雄壮的男人肯定要利用车辆运过来。”明这么推理道，忽然他露出了明朗的笑容。  
“那么这个凶手一定很熟悉公园保安的作息时间，他掐准了那些时间，然后把尸体运过来。那么我可以让美子盯紧那段时间的监控录像。”  
“不仅如此，你还可以让她盯一下案发时间前几天的录像，应该会有人来过踩点。”

*

“创造亚当”。  
如果说第一起案件发生时，警视厅还可以勉强掩盖住案件发生的情况，让新闻媒体不去报道相关的情况。那么接下来的这起案件，对警视厅来说，则是再也无法掩盖住了，一经记者的报道社会上几乎炸开了锅。出现在明与了的面前的两具尸体宛如脱氧核糖核酸的双螺旋结构中的碱基对，“上帝”模样的男人朝着“亚当”模样的男人伸出了手指，给“亚当”赋予了灵魂。上帝以自己的模样创造了人类，这也是第一次神与人对话的时刻——然后文艺复兴时期的著名画家拉斐尔依据自己的想象把它描绘了下来。  
两具尸体的表情安详，肌肉如初次发现的维特鲁威人的尸体一样结实而健美，并且没有明显外伤，若他们不是尸体，而是艺术馆内的雕像的话，明一定会称赞创作这个艺术家的高明。然而尸体的脖颈处的明显淤青却触目惊心地提醒着明——这是一场精心设计的谋杀。  
“第一起案件的嫌疑人还没尘埃落定，第二起案件就接踵而至了。”明愤愤地咬牙切齿道。  
“不用看，很明显的机械性窒息死亡。”了的声音冷冷的，尸体上脖颈上的明显的勒痕显得十分触目惊心，“又是那个艺术家杀人狂出来行动了。”  
“前段时间我查到了那个‘维特鲁威人’死者的身份了。”明又想往口袋里掏烟，想了想止住了，“这要感谢你。要不是你把DNA上传到全国DNA信息数据库的话，接着我们刑警这边找到了死者相关的亲属进行DNA比对，大概我们也不会找到死者的身份。”  
“我觉得美树也是有一份功劳在里面。我听说了她在实验室里待了很长时间，也来了好几次现场进行勘验，然后在现场找到了一张名片，从而确定了死者的身份。”了披上了白大褂，戴上了手套与防护镜，“我要开始工作了。”  
虽说第二次勘验现场的时候，了并不在现场——那时警视厅还不是对这起案件特别重视。但美树还是执意要重新勘验现场，拗不过美树的执意要求，明还是带着几个与自己和美树相熟的新人刑警再次来到了这个即将被解封的现场。恰好遇上第二次勘验现场的时候是个大晴天，阳光猛烈地照射在那堆干草垛上，刺眼得宛如完美现场上不存在的鲜血，而尸体已经被了与他的法医实验室同事们带走了。  
美树戴上了手套与脚套，开始对现场进行第二次勘验，明让新人刑警开始维护现场秩序，生怕又有人来破坏现场，第一次发现尸体的现场已被堵得水泄不通的围观群众破坏得有点惨。  
第一次勘验根本提取不到什么特别有价值的线索，只能第二次来再次勘验。  
“看，干草垛下面的这是什么？”美树掀开了干草垛，把下面的东西拿了出来，“明，你来看看，是一张名片。”  
闻声赶来的明也戴上了手套，美树把那张名片递给了明，上面写着“健身教练 谱鲁辉澄（ぷろてのす）【（1）化用古罗马思想家普洛丁（204-270）的名字。】”，那张白色的名片仿若带有了生命，雄赳赳气昂昂地挺立在明戴着手套的手上，阳光扑在了名片上，深黑色的油墨勾勒出的黑色字体显得十分刺眼，一如死丽濡嘴里吐出的“标新立异意味着争强好胜”。  
明此时想起了飞鸟了推理的那句“这个艺术家杀人狂在高处俯瞰着我们警方”，这下他故意把名片留在现场，大概是察觉到了警方的“愚昧无能”，才故意留在这么显眼的地方来彰显自己的厉害之处。  
不过单凭凶手的挑衅还是无法简单确定死者身份，还是要靠了上传的这个人的DNA与这个人的亲属的DNA对比，才能真正确定死者的身份。  
“明，我们要不要去找这个人的亲属？”美树这么提议道。  
“嗯。”明点了点头，“我们把它放入证物袋里吧。”  
美树从工具箱里拿出证物袋，递给了明，“回去的时候跟了说一下吧。说人的身份已经找到了。”  
“第一次勘察的时候找不到什么有用的线索，这大概是目前以来最有用的证物了。感觉这个凶手真的太狡猾了，以往的凶徒都会留点有价值的东西在现场。”  
“毕竟他在‘俯瞰’着我们。”明想起了了说的那句话。  
“还有那枚钉入了死者手掌的铁钉，我查了很多资料，结果发现只是很平常的，大量用于建筑用途的铁钉而已。我在想凶手会不会是建筑工人。”美树推理道。  
明的眉头蹙了起来，“也有可能吧，反正我们不能放弃任何一种可能性。”  
“是，这是我们作为警察的责任。”美树坚定地说道。  
明跟着她的动作，也点了点头，“只能赶紧查清所有线索，找到凶手，为死者沉冤得雪了。”


	3. Chapter 3

03

明做了个梦。  
还是小时候的记忆中的场景。  
河堤畔有一条小路，美树经常去那里练习跑步。河面被夕阳照耀得波光粼粼，路面由于被阳光长时间照射，逼近夜晚时气温骤降，正往外散发着蒸气。记忆当中的美树是个比自己矮半个头的女孩，她很擅长跑步，总是在女子跑步比赛取得第一名。每次取得第一名后总是会笑着对明竖起大拇指，然后接过明递过来的水瓶。  
“阿明，你的梦想是什么？”明与她一起练习长跑，忽然间美树这么问道。  
“我啊……”明缄默了，沉思了一阵子，然后坚定地说道，“我大概是想成为一名刑警。”  
“那我也要当一名警察，就像明你一样就行了。”美树没有停下跑动的脚步，而是闭上了眼睛，享受着迎面吹来的风扑向自己的脸庞。  
为了成了一名警察，不动明与牧村美树开始了警察考试的准备，单纯的正义感无法简单地令这两个怀揣着警察梦的年轻人实现自己的梦想，只有低头继续前行才能令年轻人实现他们梦寐以求的事。笔试、体能测试……这些难关他们都靠着互相勉励克服了过去，最后明总算披上了警服。  
到了今日，明再回忆起自己选择去成为刑警的缘由，除了有儿童时期对了说的带着童真的无心之语之外，更多的应该是与美树同住一个屋檐下的高中时代来自美树的鼓励以及陪伴。  
对此，明感觉自己一直对美树抱有难以言喻的感激之情。除此之外，还有更多的、明认为那是粉色的爱意。自己一面钦佩着美树，以她为偶像与榜样，一面爱着她这个人。  
他曾在高中时代与美树住在同一屋檐下，很多共同培养感情的机会。与她一同练习跑步，准备刑警考试也算是其中之一。  
虽然梦想与目标都一致，结果由于男女差异，刑警队无法再接纳更多的女刑警，美树不得不转向了痕迹检验科。幸好她大学时代读的是生物学，条件符合的美树就这样当上了一名痕迹检验员。二人也算是最后成为了有交集的同事，虽然大多有交集的时间只有发生了刑事案件的时候了。  
结果在明当了刑警的两年后，了也在东都大学取得了PHD（哲学博士）与MD（医学博士）两个学位，以第一名的成绩考入了警视厅的法医岗位，美树也很惊讶与她和明同为青梅竹马的，许久不见的了居然在工作后在命运的安排下再次相遇了。  
“很久不见，了。”与明再次遇到了时表现出的亲昵不同，美树对了说这五个字。大概是因为男女有别的缘故，不过美树也不知道该说什么。  
“很久不见了，美树。”了向美树也投以同样的态度。  
气氛在二人之间尴尬地流动，明为了缓和气氛，只好从口袋里取出烟，点了起来，然后深深地抽了一口，再吐出，尼古丁的馥郁打破了这二人之间的僵硬。  
“咳咳。”美树一边咳嗽，一边脸上露出了愠色，“别老抽烟啊，明！”  
了露出了禁受不住尼古丁的味道的表情，把脸扭向了一边。  
“这样吧，我们一起去吃饭吧。反正好久我好久没见你了，美树也是好久没见你了。”明叼着香烟，说道。  
“首先根据世界卫生组织的报告，一手烟的致癌率大概在40%，然后据说世上有30%的人由于肺癌而死亡，然后二手烟的危害比你的一手烟高多了，吸入二手烟后的致癌率为75%。也就是在场的人都有可能因为你的烟而得癌。【（2）：是了胡诌的，请不要在意数据。】”了面无表情地说道。  
“那有什么关系，正所谓今朝有酒今朝醉，此刻有烟此刻抽。”明继续吞云吐雾着。  
“咳咳，那你去一边抽啊，你看在场的人二比一谁能承受你的烟？”美树嗔道。  
“行，我去把烟头掐灭。”明走向一旁。  
“快点啊！”受到催促，明把烟掐灭了。  
在那之后，明就不怎么在美树跟了面前抽烟了，一旦想要抽烟的时候，他就会停下动作。  
然后梦里的一切被黑暗覆盖住，只剩下了了的金色的头发、湛蓝色的眼睛以及雌雄莫辨的美貌。地上遍布了鲜红的血以及尸体，生灵涂炭，他向明伸出手来，脸上露出了残酷的笑容，然后说道：  
“‘理’统治着一切美。然而你离‘理’太近了，会被美撕裂的。”  
面前的这个陌生的“了”伸出了自己的手，他的手白皙得仿佛未曾被阳光侵袭过，纤细的手指径直地捏住了明的脖颈，似乎想要当场把明扼死在这个地方。但他没有这么做，而是忽然把脸伸向了明的脸的前方，嘴唇忽然凑近了明的嘴唇，先是蜻蜓点水一样地吻着他，然后这个吻越来越激烈，仿佛要把明整个人啃噬掉，要把他融化在自己的身体里一样。他的手也不安分起来了，仿佛产生了万千的化身一样，他的身体上长出了无数只手，把明身上的衣服都撕得一干二净，让明那肤色略带黝黑的胸膛袒露了出来。  
然后了也把自己的衣服都脱去了，露出了那明显带有女性特征的胸部，明看向了他的下体，那里……明发现自己的下体不争气地面对着了的胴体居然产生了反应。  
然而在这一刻，放在他脖颈上的手却使上了力气，仿佛要取掉他的性命，令他窒息在面前这个妖艳且不熟悉的了的怀中。  
他无法自由呼吸，也不能说话。  
“跟我融合起来，那样世界就回归道‘善’当中了。”梦里那个妖艳的了这么在自己耳畔耳语道，使在脖颈上的力气越来越大，而这个“了”却如一条灵巧的蛇在明的身上活动着，“明，来，跟我融合吧，跟‘美’融合起来吧。”  
“不——！”明的喉头想要发出这样的声音，却被了的手阻挡住了。  
潜意识中的不合理的世界瞬间被漫天遍野的黑暗覆盖住。

*

在刑警考试的结果出来的那天，明站在经常以前与美树一同练习长跑的隅田川旁的小路上，美树站在他的旁边，他有些怀念地自言自语道，“虽然不是同在一个刑警队当刑警，不过今后我们还有很多共同工作的机会。”  
今天是作为刑警的明很难得的早早下班的日子，他走在与那条与美树共同练习过长跑的小路上——虽然艺术家连环杀人案还没了结，不过难得浮生半日闲，可以早点回到自己租住的地方了。  
走在熟悉的地方很容易沉浸在以前的回忆中，大概这就是名为“共情”的力量，脱下警服，走在充满回忆的地方，让明暂时忘却了自己作为警察的身份以及那些触目惊心的照片，眼前仿佛出现了在奔跑的美树，微笑着朝自己招着手，希望自己能跟上自己的脚步。  
明忽然很想来一场长跑。正当他想要张开双手，摆出跑步的姿势，开始助跑的时候。  
不料却被人撞了一下。  
明看向对方，是个红发女人。他轻轻地惊呼一声，“啊。”  
他并不认识对方，见对方要往自己来的地方走去，还是连忙让了一条道。  
“抱歉。”那个女人短促地道歉道。她的脚步极快，很快就消失自己背后的远方。  
明重新摆好姿势，打算重新继续回忆中的长跑时，手机却不合时宜地震动了起来，他取出了手机，看向了屏幕——来电屏幕上显示了一个汉字“了”。明把“了”的名字直接存在了手机通讯录当中，连姓氏都省去了。  
“了，有什么事吗？”明接通了他的电话。  
“我这边关于‘创造亚当’案的那两具尸体的检验报告已经出来了。”了报告道，“根据胃内容物来推测尸体死亡时间，大概是距离被发现的时间已死亡24个小时，跟那具‘维特鲁威人’的死者的死亡时间一样。”  
“真怀疑这个凶手是不是有强迫症。”了的话语中带了些苦笑，“时间掐得真准，都是24个小时。”  
听到了这么说，明来了精神，兴奋地对电话那头说道，“那我现在回去取报告，反正家里还留着一些资料，我回去连同其他资料一起研究。”  
虽然期间警视厅也接到了几起疑难刑事案件相关的研究，不过由于充分的监控录像的证据与充足的证人证言，明他们很快地就找到了嫌疑人，并将他们送入了看守所。  
唯独这两件串并案件，成为了压在明他们心头上的大石。受害者在不断增加，由于新闻媒体与社交媒体渲染似地传播，社会气氛变得越加变得恐慌与压抑，警视厅不得不重视了起来。  
“先别急着回来，明天回来看也不迟，我这边还有别的东西需要检验。美树那边据说找到了‘创造亚当’案的一些蛛丝马迹，你那边进展如何？”了沉思了一阵，拒绝了明。  
“也行。”明有些惋惜地说道。抓住凶手是警察们一直的心愿。  
“啊，我让美树捎给你好了，你俩不是住得很近的吗？”了忽然又想起了什么，这么提议道，“美树现在貌似还没离开，我现在复印一份给她。”  
“行，你那边搞定了的话，就让美树打个电话给我吧。”  
“没问题。”了很爽快地答应了。  
明找到了谱露辉澄的家属，提取了他的血样，让了与现场的“维特鲁威人”尸体进行DNA比对，证实了凶犯留下来的名片正好对应了死者的身份。  
了把比对成功的消息告诉明的时候，不知为何明感到了一阵安心——大概自己被信任着的缘故。  
明继续走在隅田川旁的小路上，夕阳的余晖洒落在他的身上，虽然现在他的身上没有穿着警服，不过看起来背影非常高大。他感受到了阳光的温热，橙红色的阳光洒向了河面上，白条一般的河面波光粼粼，河两岸的建筑密密麻麻的。阳光是大自然的恩赐，两岸的建筑以及堤坝就是人类的痕迹，不过艺术本身就是人类创作出来的东西。达·芬奇认为，自然才是人类艺术行径最好的老师，不过到了迄今描绘人类活动痕迹也可称为艺术。神以自己的模样创造了人类，不，不对，应该是人类以自己的模样加以诗化才创造了神，然后再通过各种各样模仿自然的手法，把“美”创造了出来。  
明的思绪倏忽飘忽到这里，不知不觉地停下了脚步，看向了远方的建筑，他顿时想从口袋里掏烟。另一个声音却叫住了他：“这不是明吗？”  
“嗯？”明回头去，“原来是阿政你啊。”  
“了让我捎份资料给你。”与美树关系不错的刑警阿政道，他的手上拿着一份洁白的文件，递给了明。明接过文件，看了看上面的印刷体字样：对“创作亚当”案的两具尸体的尸检报告。  
“谢谢你，阿政。美树现在她在干什么？”明拿出了香烟，递给了阿政。  
与明不同，阿政原本是个无所事事的年轻混混，初中虽然辍学了，但通过参军转业后，阿政还是当上了一名刑警，成为了明的同事。明一直都觉得警察系统里都是卧虎藏龙之地。  
“还在痕检实验室里检验着证物。她似乎跟了较上了劲……都在为那件案件费心劳神。”阿政道，“我有些事要去处理，明天警视厅见。”  
这听起来有些不妙……  
明顿时有种自己就如夹在两片面包当中的汉堡肉的感觉，有些压得自己喘不过气来。他摇了摇头，把这些奇怪的思绪从脑海中挥去。  
“谢谢你。”明再次道谢，并挥手与他道别。  
“哪里的话，我也想早日破案。”阿政的眼神里透露着坚定的信念。  
告别了阿政，明从河边小路转入了宽敞的大道，夜幕降临，城市的光污染使得难以在东京都的夜晚观赏到星星。  
在这条大路上，明遇到了一个意料之外的人。  
她站在大路的人行道上，身上依旧穿着那套性感的白色长裙，红色的凌志停在路旁。她依靠在车子旁，正一口一口地抽着烟，非常的显眼。见到明走过来后，她的脸上露出了似笑非笑的表情，然后把烟掐灭了，扔到了地上。  
“死丽濡博士，你在这里干什么？”明有些惊讶，平日里这个女人基本不会在这里出现，今天特意在这个地方出现到底意欲如何。  
“上车吧，明。”死丽濡拉开了车门把手，请他上车，然后自己坐到了驾驶室上，“我找你有事。”  
“所以你是特地在这里等我吗？”见她说找自己有事，明也跟着上了车。  
车子发动了，死丽濡驾驶着车子，并没有说话，也没有回答明的问题，仿佛只是为了找明兜风一样。  
“是跟案子有关的吗？”见对方没有说话，明主动打开了话匣子。  
但死丽濡没有回应，等到车子开了一段距离后，死丽濡才说道，“也许是跟案件有关的，不过我总觉得飞鸟了有些奇怪的地方。”  
听到这句话，明的心里咯噔了一下，彷如一块巨石投掷入了平静的湖面一样，激起了巨大的水花。  
“我并不是否定他的工作成就，我也在为案件努力。”死丽濡也少见地沉默了，缄默了一阵子才说道，“我研究了两件案子，才发现他似乎有某种预测能力——他想的凶手性格是正确的。”  
“这个凶手在‘俯瞰’着我们日本警方。”她把车子开得越来越快，一如她焦躁不安的心情。  
明瞬间僵住了。  
仿佛感受到了明的局促不安，死丽濡轻轻地笑了笑，车子降回了正常速度，她吸了口气，然后缓缓吐出，心底里已经做了个重大决定般，说道：  
“我跟你讲个故事，好不？”


	4. Chapter 4

04

“故事？”  
“嗯，我的年龄比你大。在警视厅与学术机构待的时间也比你长。如果不是见你年轻，我还真想跟你谈一场恋爱。”死丽濡的声音带着笑意。  
“所以，你想讲的故事是什么？”明的心中起了些许不快，本来他对死丽濡的印象不算太好，但既然对方邀请自己作伴，也不好意思拒绝，只好这么问道。  
“一个关于警界传奇——不动安蒙的故事。”死丽濡把车开到了海边一处僻静的地方，然后停了下来。  
暗黑的夜和海洋与她洁白而犀利的长裙形成了强烈的对比，海浪拍打悬崖的声音容易令人回忆起往事。  
不动安蒙，明入行的时候曾听过他的名字，也知道这个与自己同姓的人是警界的传奇。他屡破奇案，直至今日，警界当中仍流传着他的传说。然而这个警界传奇人物却在一次公务中牺牲了。  
“你跟他长得很像。”死丽濡的手有点不安分地抚上了他的脸，明感到一阵难堪。这仿佛被死丽濡征服了一般，他想要躲开她。  
死丽濡没有继续抚摸下去，而是换了个话题说道，“在我第一次看到你的时候，还以为你是他的转世。”  
“转世？”明有些难以置信。死丽濡作为科学家，居然相信着这些东西。  
“我当然知道不可能。毕竟人死后要经过六道轮回才能重新转世为人。而安蒙死后五年你才进入了警察系统——我只是诧异于你与他的相像而已。”死丽濡下了车，想从车副驾驶座的抽屉里取出香烟，明按住了她的手腕。  
“死丽濡博士，你要香烟的话，拿我的吧。”明从口袋里掏出了香烟，递给了她，“能听你说不动安蒙的故事，是我的荣幸。要不晚饭我请你吧。”  
不动安蒙也算是明敬仰的一个警界人物了，他非常乐意听关于这个人的故事。  
“晚饭怎么都好。”她点燃了香烟，吸了一口，道，“我最害怕的事是侦破这次的案件就如上次安蒙牺牲时的那时一样，警方这边会死大量的人马，结果只是为了抓那么几个犯人。”  
谁又会想到，这一句话在日后结果一语成谶。  
“可是我们作为警察的职责不就是为了除暴安良的正义感吗？”明忽然从心底里感到一阵不满，“我们要对得起人民支付给我们的税金，所以牺牲是在所难免……”  
“不……”死丽濡否定了明，她那头白色长发垂了下来，遮盖了她的脸庞，明有些看不真切了，“你听我说吧。”  
她没有理会明的据理力争，平静地继续阐述道，“或许刑警也算是最接近恶魔的存在了，我们要面对的是那些化为恶魔的人，凝视深渊的时间长了，有些人就会化为深渊当中的恶魔，而有些就会堕落，有些人就会浑浑噩噩，能这样继续维持本心的人基本很少。而且所谓的正义，到底是哪种正义呢？”  
她没有继续把这根烟抽下去，海深邃得宛如一个大口子，仿佛要把一切吞噬进去。她走到海边，把烟扔下了悬崖，明想要阻止她，结果那个红点麻溜地滚落到了海当中了，然后被黑暗吞噬，她重新回到车上，继续说道，“安蒙是个正义的警察，不然也不会死在那个地方。”  
她闭上了眼睛，脑海当中掠过那些混杂着血与泪的日子。她握住了枪，想要结束这一切的紊乱，但安蒙挡住了她，用肉身挡住了那枚子弹。血液染了自己一身，但警服是黑色的，她无法分辨哪些是安蒙的血，哪些是布料的颜色了……就连其他的支援警察赶到也感觉不到了……  
真正的嫌疑人被抓住的时候，自己已经没有感觉了。  
死丽濡垂下了头，深深吸了一口气。  
“你还是对他有感情的吧？”明插了一句。  
死丽濡的眼眶里似乎含着泪珠，但没有流下，“可能凝视深渊的时间太久了，我已经没有感觉了。”  
她忽然把手环到明的身上，像一条蛇一样将手伸向了他的裤裆，揉搓着他的下体，想要刺激它让它勃发起来，精心地挑逗着他最敏感的地方，“见到你，我就想起了他，我想要再一次跟他做一次这样的事。”  
她开始脱下自己的衣服，但明的身上却起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，想要挣脱她的拥抱，却又不自觉地去看她的胴体——她的皮肤很白，胸部很大，嫣红的乳头在海风当中挺立着，白色的头发有一部分耷拉在胸上，“来跟我做吧，明，那样我就可以忘记安蒙了。”  
她推倒了明，拉开了他的裤链，扒下了他的内裤，想要跨坐在那上面，然后把他当成安蒙，与他缠绵。  
“不——”明毫不犹豫地推开了她，“我很同情你，不过我无法跟你做这种事。因为我不是你的他的替代品。我跟他的姓氏相同，但终究我是我——不动明，而不是你心里的不动安蒙。”  
明把裤子重新穿好，还把自己的外套脱下了，披在了死丽濡身上，“死丽濡博士，你虽然很有魅力，不过还是把衣服穿好比较好。”他努力在脑海中寻找妥当的话语，最后还是这么说道。  
“唔。”死丽濡不情愿地穿好了裙子，她把明递给她的外套叠好，递回给明，却发现明一脸严肃地看着她，海浪的低吼声点缀得这场面愈发严肃。  
“请你认清楚，我是刑警不动明。”明正声地说道。  
“哈哈。”死丽濡忽然大笑起来，“好吧，我错了。你是不动明，不是我的不动安蒙。”  
“——那么我们晚上到哪里吃晚饭好了？”她换了个话题，试图打破这空气中流动的尴尬的气氛，“我请客好了。”  
“不用了吧……”明摇了摇头，“你把我送回这附近的地铁站就行了。”  
“你还在害怕我偷袭你？”她似乎看穿明的心思，笑道。  
“这方面我倒不担心，毕竟我俩都是成年人，有那方面的需求再正常不过。”明想掏出香烟来缓解这尴尬的气氛，“我倒是对你跟安蒙警官的故事很感兴趣。”结果发现香烟盒已经给了死丽濡，只好作罢。  
眼角的余光瞥到明的窘迫，死丽濡道：“你座位前面的抽屉里就有香烟。”  
可明已经没有心思抽烟了。  
“那就听我讲述安蒙警官的故事吧，”她的口吻很轻巧，“安蒙警官跟你一样是个充满正义感的警官，他在警视厅的时候跟我是同事。”  
“当然不仅同事关系，我眷恋着他的人格，他的身体。……对，我那时也是个刑警。后来才通过体制内的机会转去研究犯罪心理学，并取得博士学位的。如果没有这个机会的话，估计我也会在刑警岗位上待一辈子吧。”  
她陷入了缄默，不再讲述她的故事。城市的灯光逐渐清晰，晕染上了她的脸庞，明这时才看清楚这个犀利的女人的脸庞，眼角已经浮现出了皱纹，只有鼻梁与嘴角依旧犀利而已。她脸上的旧日的犀利褪去了大半，即使多了一份女人味，但依旧锋芒毕露。  
“晚饭你就不用了请我了，死丽濡博士。”明忽然开口了，脸上没有任何表情。  
“我就知道你会这么说。”死丽濡叹了口气，“我在哪里放下你比较好？”  
“下个路口吧。”  
“好，我知道了。”  
虽然知道性欲是人类不可或缺的一部分，可从死丽濡的车里下来的时候，明感觉自己的双腿都在颤抖，他跌跌撞撞地走在街上，就如一个摇摇晃晃的立起来的鸡蛋。大概是被死丽濡的“热情”吓到了，作为一个典型的日本男人，他的心底里还是对这种电视剧上演的“热情”产生了抵触与恐慌情绪，即使他知道死丽濡暂时不会加害自己。  
月明星稀，却被城市的灯光晕染得像个被玷污了的清秀女子。明如个醉汉一样，摇摆着身体走在街上，死丽濡放下他的地方并非一个热闹喧嚣的街区，而是一片宁静的、新开发的新城区。明按照记忆中到访过的地方追溯，发现这里靠近港区那些高档住宅区，他掏出了钱包，看看自己还有多少余钱，是否有足够的钱打车回自己租住的家。  
忽然明感到自己就如一条流浪在外的狗，父母都去了国外工作，自己留在了东京打拼。刑警，一个多么风光的职业啊！然而要面对的血腥场景与纷繁复杂的工作量，是一般人无法感受的。  
明垂着头，看着这空荡荡、冷冷清清的街道，继续前走。  
“明！”  
似乎听到有人在叫自己。  
继续前走。  
“明！”  
叫声逐渐清晰起来，明回过头去看叫自己的人。  
看到的是一头金发与湛蓝色的眼睛，是了。他正气喘吁吁地往自己这边跑来，身上披着一件白色的大衣——仿佛就身处在法医实验室一般，“我正在这边散步，没想到会见到你。”  
“了……？”明有些惊诧，“你在港区住吗？”  
东京港区可以说是东京都内房价最高的地方之一，明没想到了的住处就在房价这么高的地方，不过平时了在警视厅内十分低调。  
“嗯，我家离这边挺近的。”了很高兴，但不知道为什么明感觉到他此时有些紧张，“你要不要上我家看看？”  
是错觉吗？明不敢细想下去。  
“这样贸贸然的……不太好吧……”明苦笑着，“我刚才才被死丽濡博士上下其手一番，你该不会趁着我去你家的时候干更激烈的事情吧……”  
“虽然我已经不是处男了。”明说了个奇怪的玩笑。  
“……”了有些错愕，很快就接上去了，“你想太多了吧。”他挽住了明的肩膀，接着明的玩笑说了下去，“要做那种事也要等你有心情才行，趁你不备的话大概会被你拉进局子里，然后连现在的工作都丢了。”  
“说得好像我俩已经确立了关系一样。”明终结了这个玩笑，“现在案子未破，还是先把案子的事情搞定吧……对了，我们都认识这么久了，我的确应该要上你家看一下。”  
“那我之后开车送你回去……”了露出了由衷的笑容。放在明肩膀上的力气加重了，明不禁想起了那个梦境，那个有着露出了魅惑的笑容的了的梦境。梦境中的那个了对着自己说出了奇怪的话语。  
了的房子比明想象的要大，大概有300多平米，室内摆着一些名贵的家具以及了喜欢的艺术品，家具上并没有太多的生活痕迹；而那些艺术品大多跟《圣经》和神学相关的，譬如客厅内装饰的巨大的《最后的晚餐》的复制画。  
客厅里还有一个小书架，里面摆放了一些艺术类书籍。在书架旁还有个画架，上面被了涂抹了一些颜料，看得出来这是一幅未完成的画作。  
这幅画的作者的话，应该了吧——明这么想着。  
原来他还有这样的兴趣，明这才感觉自己第一次靠近真正的了，与了的心扉有所接触。  
明尝试以“共情”连接了的心的时候，铺天盖地的黑暗袭来，明只能转头去看外头的景色。  
从了的阳台望出去能看到远处的天空树，以及模模糊糊的位于浅草附近的、附近都是民宅的明的住处。作为一个警视厅的法医，明也不觉得他住在这种地方有多稀奇，毕竟能进入东都大学医学系的并非凡人。  
明站在客厅内装饰的巨大的《最后的晚餐》的复制画前，看着画面上的“上帝”那温和的眼神与慈祥的面容，与那天案发现场的“上帝”的面容对应上了——但案发现场的“上帝”的眼睛里全是惊恐。明的眼眶忽然又开始湿润了起来，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地流了下来。但这次为了不让了发现，明抹了一把眼泪，装作平常的神情。  
了不知道在房间里干着什么，在明从画作里抬起头来的时候，他才再次出现，手里拿着一份报告。  
“明，我总算把尸检报告找出来了。”  
“你不是已经托阿政给我了吗？”明想起了“亚当案”的尸检报告还放在自己的背包里，从死丽濡的车里下来的时候，他还特地把这件事牢记于心。  
“哦对，我忘了。”了把报告随意地摊在茶几上，“我去给你泡茶。”  
“不用了，你给我一杯水就行。”明摇摇头。  
“好……”了去厨房拿了一瓶冰冻的矿泉水，递给了明，“对了，‘亚当案’的两名死者的身份已经查清了。”  
“是谁？”明拧开了矿泉水，喝了一口，听到了这么说，忽然来了精神。  
“美树刚刚给我传来了痕检报告的电子版，看了一下，‘亚当案’的‘上帝’的身份是一名叫亚宫磨绎的男子，然后‘亚当’就是一名叫‘安久奈须’的男子。”了宛如挤牙膏一样，一点一点地说道，“凶手似乎对健身教练情有独钟，专挑健身教练下手。”  
“他是在追求肉体美吗？”  
“我不确定。不过文艺复兴时期的艺术家的确热衷解剖学，追求人体美。凶手选择这么复杂的杀人手法，我觉得他不仅在‘俯瞰’我们了。死丽濡博士说得对，他的确是个锋芒毕露的人。”  
了沉思了一阵，才把这段话和盘托出。


	5. Chapter 5

05

又是一次“恶魔人”队伍内部的例行会议。  
与会者是明、了、死丽濡与槐梦，只不过这次多了美树和美子。为了缓解每次开会时的严肃气氛，这次“恶魔人”队伍的所有成员都齐聚一堂。  
明打哈哈道，“这次警视厅内部的精英骨干和专家都来了。”  
这句话并没有缓解现场紧张的气氛。结果了代替了明做了开场白：  
“罪犯又杀害了一个无辜人。这次是个女性，他总算把目标从男人转向了女人。”  
“看来他的自我显示欲也越来越强了。”死丽濡毫不留情地打断了他。  
“死丽濡博士，请你先听完我说的，可以吗？”了有些不满，但为了保持表面上对死丽濡的尊重，还是用了敬语，“案情回顾还是重要的一环，虽然我知道死丽濡博士你已经看过很多遍尸检报告与痕检报告了。”  
死丽濡露出了有些耐人寻味的神情，她没有继续说下去，双方之间的气氛瞬间剑拔弩张。  
“都是为了早日破案。”打破僵局的是美树，“我们好歹也是同一团队的。”  
“我知道死丽濡博士待在警队的时间与资历比我们都长。”了有些不依不饶，“不过这样打断别人的话可不是好行为。”  
这句话明显激怒了死丽濡，她直接把几份案情相关的报告摔在桌面上，资料散落在桌面上发出了惊人的响声，坐在她身旁的槐梦直接握紧了拳头。  
明想要说出，“这里是警视厅，不是斗技场”，结果再次被美树抢先了一步。  
“大家都是同一团队的，了是法医，死丽濡博士与槐梦教授都是犯罪心理方面的专家。明是刑警，美子是图侦，我是痕检，大家各司其职才能把案件破了。”  
死丽濡把散落在桌面上的资料收拾整齐，然后翘起了二郎腿，一副精神上早已胜利了的模样，槐梦也松开了拳头，低下头盯着资料。  
“继续吧。”过了一会儿，她才低下头，翻阅起资料，纤细的手指上握了一支笔，在那上面涂画着。  
了见状，也只好继续把之前的案情阐述了一遍，他一边演示着PPT，一边报告着法医报告上没有的内容，“‘维特鲁威人’案的死者谱露辉澄，‘亚当案’的死者亚宫磨绎与安久奈须，都是遭受机械性窒息死亡的，但我却在新的这一起‘圣母案’中的死者的胃中发现了大量的安眠药。”  
草地上的圣母案。凶手让一位女性吞下了大量的安眠药，然后再给她穿上了蓝色的袍子与红色的披风。尸体安详地躺在了东京都近郊的一处自然公园内，她的身旁还有几个塑料婴儿。  
“‘维特鲁威人’的发现地点是一处位于东京近郊的风光极好的自然公园内，那么‘亚当案’的尸体发现地点是自然公园内的那个由凶手人工搭建的帐篷一般的地方，而到了‘草地上的圣母’案又是风光优美的自然公园内……人工与自然……”明喃喃自语道，他感觉自己似乎又站在了被黄昏晕染得一片金灿灿的隅田川旁小路上，脑海里冒出了“人工与自然都是艺术家争相想要模仿的对象”这个想法。  
此刻，一个宛如凶手般的黑影出现在自己的面前。他的脸庞，明看得不大真切。他站在那条小路上，对着明露出了嘲讽的笑容。  
凶手朝他伸出了手，明再也无法压抑自己了，泪水瞬间夺眶而出，身体也顺势从椅子上倾倒在办公室的地面。此时此刻明似乎看清楚了凶手的那一头金发……  
“明，明，你怎么了？”沉浸在奇怪的“共情”当中，明似乎无法抽身而出，直到被了那担心的声音唤醒，“你怎么哭了？又不是在凶案现场。”  
“我没事。”明抹了一把眼泪，摇了摇头，“像我这样的人一定会被人看不起的。”  
“没有，我们都知道你一旦面对凶杀案现场就会这样，只是没想到即使你今天不在凶案现场也会发生这样的事。”了挽住了他的肩膀，扶他到一旁的椅子上坐下，并把显示出凶案现场的投影屏关了。美子站起身来，走去一旁的饮水机，取了一个纸杯，给明斟了一杯水后，把杯子递给了明。  
美树也走了过来，半跪在他的身旁，“明，别想太多。破这件案是我们的事，别把它当成你一个人的负担。”  
槐梦一脸错愕，坐在他身旁的死丽濡则露出了耐人寻味的表情地看着明，那表情仿佛告诉别人，她遇到了一个非同寻常的猎物。  
明停止了哭泣，接过美子递过来的水杯，“咕咚”地喝了一大口，站起身来，表情回复到平静状态，回到了自己的座位上，“可以继续开会了。”  
“好的，接下来由美树你来讲述案发现场勘查相关的。”了把话棒递给了美树。  
“好的，我作为痕检人员，首先在‘维特鲁威人’案发现尸体的现场，发现了一张名片，上面写着‘谱露辉澄’的字样，而在‘亚当案’的现场也发现两张名片，上面分别写着‘安久奈须’与‘亚宫磨绎’的字样。在‘圣母案’的现场，也同样发现了一张印刷着‘时路拉茂’字样的名片，与前两起案件的受害者一样，这次的受害者的职业同样是女健身教练。他们在同一个健身机构里工作，并且最近由于日本经济不景气，该健身机构在一年前申请破产了，于是他们同时失去了工作，现在看来是无业状态。不过，现场并没有发现有价值的指纹、毛发与生物检材，所以即使美子那边找到了嫌疑人，我们这边还要通过寻找其他证据才能将凶手送入司法程序并接受正义的审判了。”  
美树拿起遥控器，按开了投影仪，一具安详地闭着眼睛的女人尸体的照片出现在了投影屏上，了露出了有点错愕的神情，很快这神情就消失了，“至于尸检相关的，还请了你补充下去吧。”  
美树的报告完毕了，她把话棒再度交给了。了继续报告自己在现场发现的情况，“‘圣母案’的死者可不是被凶手用他惯用的手法杀害的，凶手使用大量安眠药的原因这点很耐人寻味，不过倒是有一点四件案件都是相同的。”  
“是什么？”明问道。  
“是12个小时。”了说道，“三件案件中死者遇害的时间与被发现的时间都是12个小时。”  
“12个小时！”美子发出了惊讶的声音，“也太巧合了点吧！但每次报告发现尸体的报案人都不同啊！”  
“这大概就是凶手的高明之处了，三个案件中凶手选择抛尸的地点都是近东京都的各个自然公园内。它们的开放时间都是固定的，只要凶手掐准时间抛尸的话，这些都是有可能的。”明补充道。  
“也是再加上那些自然公园绝大多数时间都人来人往的，即使选择了特定的抛尸时间也基本无人察觉吧。”了道，“美子你那边关于图像侦查方面有什么进展吗？”  
“我这边查到了一个可疑人员。”美子道，“通过我连夜把相关监控录像看完之后，发现一个很可疑的女人，虽然她做了很巧妙的伪装，不过还是能通过她的一些特征来确认是同一人。”  
“女人？”明与美树异口同声地发出了惊叹。  
“女人的话，不大可能拥有这么大的力气来杀害这么多个男人吧。”了皱起眉头。  
“请看这个。”美子把U盘插入电脑里，宽大的投影屏上出现了好几个视频，她把视频逐一打开，“我将这几段看起来有嫌疑对象的视频拷贝了出来，大家可以看一下并跟我讨论。”  
第一段视频的画面上显示出了“维特鲁威人”被发现的自然公园离闭园时间还有五分钟的时候的门口监控，从自然公园里出来的人熙熙攘攘的，占满了整个屏幕，其中还有几辆车辆穿插其中。播放了几秒后，美子停下了视频，然后用鼠标指着一辆面包车，虽然驾驶室上的人做了伪装，戴了墨镜，看起来像是个男人。  
“看肩宽的话确实像个女人。”了把手扶在下巴上，“虽然她的穿戴打扮看起来像个男人。”  
“接下来你们看这段视频。”美子播放了第二个视频，这段视频是“亚当案”的尸体被发现的自然公园的大门的监控录像，播放到某个时刻点，她直接把视频停下来了，“这次这个女人直接穿着女性装扮，戴着口罩与墨镜，开着一辆小轿车进入了现场。恐怕那两个男人的尸体都被她放在小轿车的后备箱吧。一个女人做这么多事，真不容易，而且还要搬比自己重多了的男性尸体。即使我有条件我都不想去搞这么多麻烦事，直接把尸体往东京湾一扔就算了。”  
美子关闭了第二个视频，打开了第三个视频——这次女人直接推着一个行李箱进入了现场，毕竟对手也是女人。对凶手来说不是特别麻烦，甚至对她来说布置现场也不需要特别劳心费力。  
明想，这个凶手把女性尸体与塑料婴儿直接放入行李箱中，乘坐着任意的交通工具都可以到达他想要抛尸的现场——不对，应该说他想要制作艺术品的地方后，把所有的“装备”拿出来布置成如拉斐尔的图画一般的状态就可以了。  
“女性连环杀手选择这么复杂的杀人手法也太厉害了吧！”明感叹道，“她真的有能力去俯瞰我们所有人……”  
“不过女性连环杀手在历史上也不算少见。”了道，“譬如历史上著名的枪杀好几个男人的艾琳……不过从一般性来说，确实女性杀手大多会选择用毒杀的方式去杀死比自己身体强壮的对象，更多的她们会选择杀害比自己弱小的对象。”  
“我有一个问题就是：譬如‘亚当案’，女性杀手要在两个小时内完成对现场的布置，这基本是不可能的吧……莫非她有可能跟我们差不多？都是‘恶魔人’？”明忽然狐疑地说道。  
十五年前，日本警视厅就选拔了一批具有特殊能力的警察组成了特殊的刑侦队伍，并把这个特殊组织命名为“恶魔人”。到了明这一代的“恶魔人”，只剩下了飞鸟了、不动明、牧村美树、黑田美树跟死丽濡了。死丽濡还是上一代“恶魔人”队伍当中剩下的唯一一个留下来的人，不过即使在警方内部“恶魔人”们也没有对同事们公布自己作为“恶魔人”的身份，一直对外保密支撑着日本警方的工作。这个队伍只是单纯的合作关系，解决疑难的罪恶案件，仅此而已。  
“我觉得有可能。”美子附和道。明彷如寻求帮助一般看向了死丽濡，不过她的脸上依旧是耐人寻味的表情，并没有给出答复。  
“所以说她一直在俯瞰我们。我们得必须赶紧解决这个案件。”这次了说出动员大家的话语，“不然她会造成更多的案件，引起更大的社会恐慌。”  
会议结束了。  
美树回去痕检实验室检验相关材料了，了也去解剖新入库的尸体了，美子也走去整理这个案件相关的监控资料，会议室内只剩下了明、死丽濡跟槐梦。  
死丽濡依旧是那个饶有兴趣的眼神盯着明，彷如要把明身上的衣服全部扒开来看。她看了明很长一段时间，然后才吩咐身旁的槐梦道，“槐梦，我有些事要跟明君说一下。请你帮我整理一下这次会议相关的报告，行吗？”  
槐梦默然地点了点头，他把桌上散落的资料拾掇好，然后把它们塞入资料袋里，站起身来默默地离开了会议室，他的动作行云流水，不拖泥带水，看得出他很听死丽濡的话。  
“所以你有什么事？”明的语气中明显带着不满，明显他在害怕死丽濡再次偷袭自己，戒备心令他的毛孔全数张开，紧张感令他面对死丽濡时忍不住吞了口唾沫。  
“别这么紧张。”死丽濡依旧是那耐人寻味的表情，“如果我现在要吃了你，估计我会立即扑上来。你对女人没什么兴趣吧？”  
她的话语中似乎看穿了明一切，“也不像是，只是你是个有点闷的男人。不过你一旦遇到感兴趣的对象，一定会全力追求吧。”  
她呼呼地笑了起来。  
明反驳她，“你并不了解我，凭什么这样妄加判断？”  
“所以你哭泣的次数比以往增加了是怎么回事？”她换了话题，不依不饶地问道。  
“这关你什么事！”明握紧了拳头。  
“可是根据你在警视厅的所有表现，你只会在凶杀案的现场哭泣，不是吗？”死丽濡站起身来，在明的耳边细声道，“因为你拥有的特殊的共情能力，你能在脑海里重建凶手杀害死者的情景，以及感受到死者被杀时的绝望，不是吗？”  
她的语气中似乎要把明当成自己指尖上把玩的玩具一样，“你不会说出来，因为在所有的文化中，男人必须是承担坚强的角色。但你无法控制这种与生俱来的能力，所以只能在现场无助地哭泣。这件案子的凶手逼得你的神经已经濒临爆发边沿，所以你已经越发无法控制自己这种能力了，情绪也濒临崩溃边沿了……”  
“所以你哭泣的情况也愈发增加。你自己本人不想被人知道。虽然飞鸟了与美树他们拼命地为你打圆场，这样也好，能瞒过警视厅80%的人。”死丽濡的眼神忽然暗淡了下来，语气也含糊了，“不过飞鸟了他……到底是不是真的希望你好呢？”  
“请你别说了……请你……”明的情绪接近崩溃边沿，眼泪已经充满了眼眶。  
“安蒙也是拥有这样的能力的警察。”死丽濡叹了口气，“我以前在‘恶魔人’队伍里可是被称为‘妖鸟’的女人。不过自从他离开之后，我大概不配拥有这个称号了。”  
“我们警察总是希望世界上没有罪恶，可是这是不可能的。一旦有罪恶，能解决的只有我们警察了，所以牺牲的永远只有我们警察了。为了贯彻正义可真不容易。”死丽濡似乎想到了以前的事，叹了口气，收拾好桌面上的资料，提着挎包离开，留下了明一人独自呆坐在会议室中。

黑暗中。  
白色的大褂与红色的头发。  
“死丽濡这家伙话太多了，看来要找个时机来收拾她了。”白大褂叹了口气，语气中满是惋惜。


	6. Chapter 6

06

明又见到那个狂气的了。  
不再是儿时与少年时期的记忆里那个爬树落后自己的了，而是在浓稠的黑暗里只有自己与了二人。了他是那样的美，金色的头发与端正的脸庞，精致的五官与挺拔的身姿，他的身上披着那件法医专用的白大褂，就彷如背后长了一对洁白的翅膀。  
而明匍匐在黑暗中，似乎已与黑暗融为一体，端详着他的脸庞。  
梦里的了忽然对着自己笑了，那是明从未见过的狂气的笑容，他开始说出令明感到莫名其妙的话语：“审美来源于同情，明你虽然拥有同情这一力量，可是你还是不完整的，因为你缺少的是美这一部分。”  
明忽然想要反驳，你说的那个“美”该不会指的是无辜的人被杀害的这部分吧……可是话语全部挤在喉头，无法全部释放出来。他感觉到自己的全身肌肉都紧绷了起来，但这样的条件反射无法使明解脱，只能令他更加紧张。面前的了笑得像个胜利的君王，他再一次直接剥开了明身上的全部衣服，把明推倒在黑暗的虚空中，然后再次脱去自己的所有衣物。白色大褂、白色裤子……这些洁白的衣物在黑暗当中如此耀眼，他白皙的身体也同样的夺人眼目，白色的乳房耷拉着，带着男性与女性双重性特征的性器官毫无毛发的遮掩。  
“跟我融合吧，明，跟美融合吧。”了的口吻如此平静，“你不断追求着‘真’，但你现在只拥有‘真’的一面，是不完整的啊……”  
明想要说出，“你到底想要说些什么？”可是依旧无法发出任何声音，他只能通过眼神不断地挣扎。  
“了”兴奋地抚摸着明的脸庞与胸膛，用指尖挑逗着他的胸尖，“只有我们融合了之后才能达到整一的境界。你一定对我们的融合感到十分愉快吧。我的身体虽然看起来不大吸引你，不过我拥有能引起你快感的器官与手法，能让你完全地进入到我的里面，而且你还可以选择你喜欢进入的任一个器官进入。这样的话，我们就能回归到最原始的‘善’里了。”  
“不——我只是把你当成最好的朋友而已！”明依旧在努力挣扎，似乎施加在身上的桎梏有所松动，“你不是了，你到底是什么？”  
“了”并没有理会他的挣扎，兴高采烈地把他已经勃起的器官纳入到自己的深处。  
龟头已经变成了黑紫色，茎身上青筋暴露，肿胀得可怕。  
了把自己粗大的阴茎纳入他那缓缓地绽开的粉色花瓣，开始像蛇一样律动起来，并且还忍不住呻吟。  
“啊啊……啊……又大又粗……嗯嗯……哼……”他甚至还用手搓弄着自己前面的那已经勃起了的浅色阴茎。了的阴茎并不算特别大，看起来像是中等大小。但是他的乳房形状非常完美，珊瑚色的乳头正摩擦着明黑色的乳头，让明与自己的乳头同时勃起。  
“顶到……里面了……嗯啊……嗯……”他忽然低语道，“对了我的屁眼你可以拿手指来玩弄……”  
他直接拿起明的一只手，把中指直接推入自己的肛门。  
“啊……啊……好棒……”  
明的手指在他的引导下，在他的肛门里探索，勾着他肛内敏感的地方，甚至还摸了摸插在他阴道内的阴茎。听到了发出满意的呢喃，明的中指与阴茎同时挖掘着了的肛门与阴道那些最敏感的地方。  
在这交合的过程中，了的双腿大张，明能感觉到自己的阴茎已经能顶到他的“子宫口”，从他的阴道中流出的淫液有部分浇在了明的腹部上，但绝大多数充当了润滑作用。  
“明……让我高潮吧……让我的子宫口变成我们契约的指环，用你的阴茎带上它吧……”他律动得越来越快，打算让明直接射在他的子宫里面，甚至还翻起了白眼，但是在这即将高潮的那瞬间，他忽然停下了动作，让明离开了自己的身体，露出了有些失望的表情，“还差一点，还没到我们真正融合的时候。”  
身上的桎梏已经完全消失。那个狂气的了瞬间消失在湮灭的黑暗当中，冲入明的眼眸里的依旧只有黑暗，他吓得坐了起来，发现自己的双腿之间一片湿漉漉的。掀开盖在身上的被子，他才发现床单上一大片白色的液体，黏黏糊糊地粘在那里，而那个地方很明显刚刚才喷射完毕。  
冷汗涔涔，他不禁抹了一把。  
虽然已经过了少年期，也还没到早上能让那个地方勃发的时间，然而为什么自己会……梦遗了？  
“又做了那样的梦了吗？”他忍不住看向了放在床头柜上的手机，粘稠的黑暗让他只能伸手按亮了屏幕：凌晨4点。  
一旦醒来了就没有心思再度沉入梦乡，他只好坐起身来，爬到书桌前去开电脑，开始整理这三件艺术家杀人案相关的资料，既然全体同仁都已断定了凶手是个女人，那么那个女人相关的资料，自己能不能通过与其他刑警合作排查出她每次的出处到底在哪里。  
明打开了谷歌地图与美子发给自己的有关那个女人的监控录像片段，然而第一起案件中女人离开的时候的行走路径很怪，她直接朝着离东京都很近的某座深山的方向驶去，大概是想要把作案工具抛弃在那里吧。可是要寻找作案工具的踪迹以及她来时的方向，还要等一早警视厅同事集体开会的时候才能提出这项任务。  
思前想后，明忽然想起了死丽濡对自己说的那些莫名其妙的话语：曾经的“恶魔人”团队现在只剩下她一个人，那么曾经的“恶魔人”队伍到底又有哪些人？他们现在又去了哪里？在干什么？除了她口中提到过的与自己长得十分相像的不动安蒙外。  
明此时对以前的“恶魔人”队伍产生了兴趣，于是进入警方内部网开始搜寻相关的资料。“恶魔人”队伍在警方内部属于高度机密，所以在一般的警方内部系统里明并没有太多的收获。  
能查到的死丽濡相关的基本资料都是那么的普通。官方资料中只列出了曾经的警衔、现在的任职方向、一些简短的曾经的经历、以及在大学兼任犯罪心理学教授这些最基本的情况外别无他物，除非她本人说出她之前的经历，基本没人知道她过往到底发生了什么事。  
不过明还是发现了一些端倪，在五年前死丽濡攻读博士学位前，是个刑警。这与她口中说的是一致的。  
既然死丽濡在警方内部的基本资料没什么有价值的线索。明只好转向去调查不动安蒙——这个姓氏与自己一样的传奇警探。  
警方内部网上有一张黑白照片，的确与自己长得很相像，以及他的个人资料还是挺详尽的。  
这超出了明的意料。  
不动安蒙与自己进入警察系统的经历差不多，也是通过参加全国性的警察考试进入到警察系统。  
五年前，不动安蒙在一次追捕毒贩的事件中意外身亡。  
五年前，死丽濡丢弃了自己作为刑警的身份，跑去攻读博士学位。  
时间线对上了，可是他们之间到底发生了什么？才导致原本的“恶魔人”队伍现在只剩下死丽濡一人？  
明打算直接去问死丽濡，不过一想到她面对这件事时遮遮掩掩的态度，也明白如果自己穷追不舍下去的话，她也不大会说出来，反而会继续以逃避态度来面对。  
明转向去社交媒体搜寻不动安蒙与死丽濡相关的资料。社交媒体上并没有死丽濡相关的账号，但在脸书上有个叫“不动安蒙”的账号，但他的头像上是当时知名女星的性感照片，并非他本人的照片——一看就知道很明显的男生风格。他的脸书上有两个相册，只是全部都加了密码，上锁了。  
明想了一下，试图往第一个相册的密码栏输入在警方内部网上找到的不动安蒙的生日。  
然而密码错误。  
然后他尝试输入死丽濡的生日，以及在户籍网上找到的他父母的生日日期，依旧密码错误。因为一般人都会选择把自己觉得重要的数字，譬如自己、父母以及爱人的生日弄成密码使用，所以他理所当然地认为不动安蒙会这样设置自己在社交媒体上使用的密码。他又尝试了一下把它们组合了一下，依旧显示密码错误。  
第二个相册也是同样的结果。  
既然密码错误的话，那么应该还有别的可能性，他又把不动安蒙的罗马字拼音以及他头像上的女星的罗马字拼音与生日当成密码输入，依旧是显示错误的结果。  
没办法了，只能死马当成活马医了。  
明最后往第一个相册里输入了“Devilman”——“恶魔人”队伍的英文拼写。  
第一个相册一下子打开了。  
里面只有一张照片，看起来像是前代“恶魔人”队伍全体成员的合照，全部人员穿着黑色的警服，看起来威风凛凛。不动安蒙站在最中央，旁边站着腰间挂着配枪的死丽濡，以及几个明不认识的警官。既然死丽濡是这代“恶魔人”当中唯一留下来的人。那么毫无疑问，这些人都已经殉职了。  
明有些懊恼地想，怎么自己这代“恶魔人”就没有他们那代的待遇，至少如果能跟了、美树他们合照一个。哪怕万一哪天自己殉职了或者伙伴当中哪个殉职的话，至少还有个留念。如果自己哪天从警察岗位上退休的话，那么也能拿着“恶魔人”队伍的合影怀念啊……  
他感到有些累了，只好让身体陷入椅子当中休息一下，看向了窗户那边，发现天已大亮，光线从窗帘的缝隙之间透了进来。他只好去拉开窗帘，可从椅子上一起身的时候，手机却不合时宜地响了起来，原来是到了平常的起床时间，看来是时候去警视厅了。  
接下来的相册的调查，也只能之后再去干了。


	7. Chapter 7

07

早会上与会的并非“恶魔人”队伍的相关人员。为了保持案件的核心机密性以及不扩散社会影响力，明只能尽量地把任务简明扼要地安排给其他相关的警察。要破这样一起社会影响力较大的案子，可不仅要凭“恶魔人”队伍里5个人的力量，其他警察的力量也是必须的。  
在会议结束之后，上司找到明说了很严峻的事实，由于这个案件的社会影响力不断地扩大，上头现在要求这件艺术杀人案必须尽快破案，最好能在接下来的两个月内能把它破了。  
明一听，牙齿几乎被咬碎了，要追求破案效率能不能不把人逼得这么紧？虽然他作为一名警察，心中还是怀抱着正义的信念，可是曾经的“恶魔人”队伍也是用血的代价才换来了屡破奇案的功勋。  
他有那么一瞬闪过作为人的贪生怕死的念头，可很快就抹去了。  
工作还是要继续下去。太早起床使得他的脑袋里如浆糊般一片乱麻，只好去厕所洗把脸让自己冷静下来再继续手上的工作吧。  
结果，走到厕所的时候又遇到了。  
“我有些话要对你说。”了示意了下警视厅的后楼梯，“去那边说吧。”  
走到有些昏暗的后楼梯，了找到一个比较安静的地方，“就这里吧。”一想到刚刚上司给自己下达的死命令，明的心里顿时起了一些烦意，便从口袋里掏烟。  
“我这边也收到了上司传达下来的死命令，要求我们要在两个月内把这件艺术家连环杀人案给破了。”了似乎看穿了明的心思，做了一个赤裸裸的开场白，“有价值的线索几乎没有，虽然美子那边排查了一个可疑的女人，怎么办？”  
这次明明显被焦躁的情绪冲昏了头脑，他不顾了对香烟的气味敏感，直接点燃了一根香烟，抽了起来，“我已经让其他刑警去查这三个人的经历，希望能找到这三个人的共同仇人，那么我们就能更好了解那个神秘女人到底是谁。  
这次了没有捂住自己的口鼻表示出对烟味的反感，他冷静得像个旁观者，“关于那个女人作案后的逃走方向相关的你调查了吗？”  
明没想到他会说出自己在清晨时刻的思路，他点了点头，“我让其他人帮忙去查了。”  
“我昨晚找了点空闲时间，打开了谷歌地图来比划一下‘维特鲁威人’案中的凶手的离开方向，是离东京都不远处的一座深山。”了说出的话与明所想的几乎高度吻合，“你应该也让他们去查了吧。”  
明点了点头。了继续道，“如果她把装载尸体的车辆丢弃在深山里的话应该不比把证物丢到东京湾难找。最怕的就是，她把部分的证物丢到了深山的某条溪涧小河里，譬如包裹尸体用的塑料袋之类的，然后车辆又丢在某个人迹罕至的地方，甚至还把它烧了……”  
“等一下，车辆！”明忽然惊呼了起来，丝毫不觉那根香烟已经烧到了离自己嘴边很近的地方，差点要烫到他的嘴唇，“我居然忘了去查她的车辆信息了！”  
“你先冷静下来，第二起案件里凶手的离开方向可是往横滨方向去的。看来她要往海里丢弃证物。”了继续推理道，“第三起案件也是一样。她乘坐常磐线的电车离去了，但她绝对不会往东京湾的中心去。”  
“她这样做也过于大费周章了吧！”明有些赌气般地道。  
“可是她已经花了那么大的力气去做这些案子，最后还要这样大费周章地去丢弃证据，不会很麻烦的吗？”了忽然抛出这样莫名其妙的问题，“不会很麻烦的吗？”  
明顿时无法回答，确实论证据处理，抛在东京湾里也没什么两样，反正都会随海水冲到远离东京的深海。如果抛在其他的地方，还会漂流回东京。“不过实质上我们还没找到她到底把证物抛弃在哪里了，所以不能擅自定论吧。”

作为警视厅的犯罪心理学专家，警视厅特意给她安排了一间办公室。每当她过来警视厅开会的时候，总会待在那个小小的办公室里。办公室里被死丽濡堆放了大量的学术资料，她总会趁着在警视厅办公的时间研究相关的学术资料。看来在大学里的行政工作弄得她够呛，只能在这里研究相关的学术资料。  
明与了来到了她的办公室里，询问相关的情况。  
“因为她需要‘完美’。”作为犯罪心理专家，死丽濡这么分析道，“她不允许‘不完美’在自己的作品里出现。”  
“可是她的作品只是一个‘相对美’的存在而已。”了有些不满，据理力争道，“无论怎么，她的作品都只是模仿而已。我不同意你的观点，死丽濡博士。一个模仿的作品无论怎样都只是模仿而已，称不上真正的美。”  
“你的意思是指，她模仿的蓝本已经足够完美，不过你没有注意到，在她的意识里大概会觉得自己能做这么摹本也是美的。”死丽濡叹了口气，“不过实质性的证据呢？没有实质性的证据之前我们也不能轻易地下判断吧。”  
实在是没办法，在证据量如此缺少的情况下，明只能拉着了来找死丽濡询问案件相关的看法。这时只能再次靠罪犯心理侧写解决问题了。虽然明的心中由于那件事对死丽濡产生了不愉快的罅隙，不过工作方面只能依靠她了。  
“所以没事了吧？”死丽濡的口气有点不客气，她开始整理一些学术资料，把纸质的页面翻得噼里啪啦响，之后还去看手机的LINE信息，按着手机上的键盘，给学生们回信息。  
一副完全没把明与了放在眼中的模样。  
看到她这样的表现，明跟了面面相觑。  
“抱歉，接下来我还要去大学给学生们上课。有什么问题的话，我们下次再解决吧。”  
看来她是要毫不犹豫地给自己跟了下逐客令。  
退出她的办公室的那刻，明更觉得自己对她的印象更差了，难以名状的反感在自己心底里升起。无论她是否曾在前任“恶魔人”队伍里当过主力，但她的态度以及对别人的一举一动确实是不讨喜的。尤其是她面对了时那莫名其妙的敌对态度，仿佛把所有的矛头都指向了，还有那“举世皆浊我独清”的高傲语气。  
如果没有了的话，如果没有了作为法医一直参与现任“恶魔人”队伍的话，如果没有了在自己身旁告诉自己该从哪些方向着手调查的话……很多积攒在“恶魔人”队伍上的案子不会解决。而且死丽濡她根本没有去过几次现场，凭什么这样针对他？  
在离开死丽濡的办公室后，明又想从口袋里掏烟了。他知道自己无法以一个后辈的身份去对死丽濡发火。可他实在不知道怎么去排解这种心中的郁闷，只好用尼古丁来麻醉自己。  
可当他的手快要伸到那个装着香烟的口袋时，却被了按住了手腕。  
“这里不是吸烟区，不是太好吧。”  
明放下了手，看向了。睡眠不足使他的大脑有些供氧不足，烟瘾使他的脑袋乱糟糟的，他霎时间觉得眼前的这个美貌男子与自己多次在那些意义不明的淫秽梦境当中见到的那个“了”重叠了。明知道梦境里面的一切都是虚幻的，或许是因为自己的压力太大了，很久没解决正常的生理需求才会做这样的梦吧。  
他没有说话。可了却先开口了：“你想要探寻‘真’吧？可是还没到时候……”  
“嗯？”明还以为自己听错了，条件反射地问道，“了你刚刚说了什么？”  
“没什么。”了露出了奇妙的笑容，“我只是在自言自语而已。”


	8. Chapter 8

08

死丽濡刚结束自己在大学里的授课，学生们围了上来，纷纷来问死丽濡课上相关的问题。  
即使她知道学生们很喜欢她的课，所以才这么踊跃。但她还有一件正事要做。于是，她对他们摆了摆手，表示自己还有事要去完成，不能解答学生们的回答了。  
“抱歉，我有些事必须要去解决。”说罢，死丽濡就提着挎包离开了大学的课室。  
她从大学的教学楼里出来，快步地走向了离大学最近的一个停车场。她的红色凌志车还停在停车场内。她要过去取车，之后驾着它去见一个人。  
那个人说他掌握了自己想要知道的情况，并且还约自己到港区附近的一个相对偏僻的地方。那个地方位置偏僻，连在东京都生活多年的死丽濡都不知道东京都里居然存在着这样一个地方，硬是凭借着谷歌导航才把车子挪到了那个地方。  
为了弄明白当年的事，死丽濡费尽了周折。  
在港区附近的那个偏僻地方，她见到了自称掌握了情况的人。  
“所以你已经掌握了这些证据了？”死丽濡把白色的头发束了起来，碧蓝色的眼睛看着对方，“我记得你是……”  
对方点了点头，然后再从自己随身携带的挎包里拿出了某样东西，递给死丽濡。  
“你的目的可是查出当年是谁在背后策划那件案件的凶手吧，还有安蒙现在到底怎样了，为什么毒枭会杀害他。”对方的语气里带着讥讽，“可是线索不多，怎么看都很难啊。”  
“这点不用你管。”死丽濡毫不客气地说，“说吧，你想要的东西是什么？”  
对方呼呼地笑了起来，“我要的东西现在还不着急要，因为到时我也会得到的。”  
死丽濡咬着嘴唇，杏目虽然瞪着自己，但眼神里面只剩下无力与放弃了，她深知自己的死穴已经被对方拿捏住了，根本无法逃脱出对方的掌控。  
不过为了调查出安蒙的死的真相，即使要自己赴汤蹈火，要自己当场死在这里，自己也会心甘情愿。  
所以此时此刻与真正的恶魔交易，也没什么大不了。  
死丽濡想起了自己初见安蒙的那个日子。  
黑发的刑警长相英俊，肤色较深，眼角虽然挂着黑眼圈，不过却带着一丝不羁。他长身而立，然后朝着“恶魔人”队伍的所有人敬了个礼，并鞠了个躬：“今后请大家多多指教了。我叫不动安蒙，刚从刑警学院毕业，在警队里实习了半年多了。我曾经在刑警学院里取得过第一名的成绩，所以我很希望未来能在‘恶魔人’队伍里贡献自己的一份力量。”  
第一次看到他的脸庞，死丽濡不知为何有些被他吸引住了。心底里荡漾起了微微的粉色涟漪，大概是春天来临的缘故吧。  
那时她才刚从刑警学院毕业出来参加刑警工作才一年多的时间。虽然对工作已逐渐上手，不过对警队中的人际关系还是处于有些理不清的漩涡当中。尤其与“恶魔人”另一个同事的关系，处于一种面和心不和的尴尬关系当中。  
当时的“恶魔人”队伍就如一个新生的雏儿，每个人都是那么的年轻，充满了对未来能在刑侦工作里大展拳脚的希望。  
然而希望越大，遇到的挫折与失败也就越多，甚至还会遇到自己的同僚的死亡，甚至离开。

电脑屏幕上出现了两个相册。  
其中一个已被破解了密码。只要明一点击进去，就会出现那张前任“恶魔人”所有成员的合照。  
而另一个相册依旧处于上锁状态。  
明此时此刻正专注于破解第二个相册的密码。  
大概是因为不动安蒙的本职工作是警察的缘故吧，这两个相册都没有特别被标注名称。看来不动安蒙不大愿意让别人窥探他的生活的一二，然而他需要记录自己的生活，需要排解自己的情绪，所以只能把自己的生活相关的一些资源存储在网络空间上，然后再加上了密码锁。  
明也是这样的人，他把自己的秘密隐藏在心底里，刑警日记无法记录所有的秘密。他只好也把秘密放到网络上的云端硬盘里，以排解部分无法用尼古丁来排解的心事。  
或许某一天在自己遇到了不测事件后，会有后继的“恶魔人”队伍的成员破解了自己存在云端的“秘密”。不过在那个时候自己也成为了白色墓碑上的一张冰冷的照片以及一排毫无温度的黑色字迹罢了。  
不动安蒙现在也是这样。  
只剩下墓碑来诉说他曾经作为警察的存在。  
只剩下记得他的人会去怀念他，譬如死丽濡。  
明叹了口气。还是继续去调查前一代“恶魔人”队伍相关的事吧，想这些杂七杂八的并没有什么用。或许自己还能从调查当中窥探到当年“恶魔人”队伍的一些历史。通过这些历史，还能勉励自己继续前行。  
那么，第二个相册的密码到底是什么？  
明决心彻查下去。

“你也算是曾经的‘恶魔人’队伍的人。”死丽濡的话锋一转，语气带着一丝嘲讽，“没想到你居然沦落到这个地步。你的目的到底是什么？”  
对方没有理会她的嘲讽，也没有直接回答她的问题，而是转过身去，背对着死丽濡，“你到时就会知道了。”  
“我可是知道飞鸟了的目的。”打算反过来抓住对方的软肋，死丽濡装作漫不经心地抚摸着自己那涂着蓝色指甲油的指甲，云淡风轻地说，“他一直都想达成他的那个心愿吧。”  
对方一听到这话语，直接就笑了起来，“飞鸟了可是跟我以及安蒙的死没有关系吧。他可是比你晚六七年才加入‘恶魔人’队伍的吧，时间都对不上，而且死丽濡博士你有证据吗？”  
死丽濡感觉此刻自己仿佛已被一张大网笼罩住了全身，她瞬间感到无法喘过气来，只好也转过身去，坐上了自己的凌志车的驾驶座上，准备驾车离开。  
“下次有什么关于安蒙的案子的消息的话，请第一时间通知我。”  
她的声音里包含了无尽难以言状的感情，里面有憎恨，有思念，有悔恨……

明试验了好几个密码，有安蒙自己的生日，也有安蒙的名字，死丽濡的生日以及名字……可这些都不成功。他还试验了下第一个相册的密码“Devilman”，依旧打不开相册。  
最后他试着把安蒙的出生日期调换下顺序输了进去，却还是显示失败。于是他只好把死丽濡与安蒙的生日日期凑在了一起，输入了好几遍后，  
相册总算打开了。  
相册里的是惊人的消息。里面全是原来死丽濡所在的前一代“恶魔人”队伍的所有人的资料。如果此时不动安蒙还活在世上，被那些处心积虑对付他的人发现了他的秘密的话，恐怕会以各种理由与罪名将他送入监狱吧。  
可现在他已经死了，前任“恶魔人”队伍的成员也大多各奔东西，几乎没有人留在警视厅，只剩下死丽濡一个人。这些秘密如果不用心去发掘的话，根本没人会注意到它们。而且要一个一个找到当年的“恶魔人”队伍的成员的话，恐怕需要费很大的心力。  
前任“恶魔人”队伍里大多都是男性。明匆匆地扫了几眼，上面都是他不熟悉的名字。  
安蒙留在世上的关于前任“恶魔人”队伍的相关资料里都是他那代人的详细的经历。这可帮了明一个大忙，他不用独自一人，瞒着警视厅的所有同僚，逐个去查前代“恶魔人”队伍的关系者，了解真正与他们相关的情况。  
最后明的目光落在了两个人的身上，谢朗与赞尼。  
照片上的他们眼神深邃，似乎在盯着明，就像是黑洞一样。  
明有些不敢认真看下去了。


	9. Chapter 9

09

这是死丽濡与不动安蒙接触过的最为触目惊心的一起案件。  
凶手把尸体摆放成了“拉奥孔”的姿势。拉奥孔是告诫特洛伊人不要把希腊人送来的木马带入城内，并用自己的武器刺向了木马，最后被雅典娜派出的毒蛇咬死——这样一位悲剧性的神话中的人物。  
但被摆成拉奥孔模样的尸体却是死丽濡熟悉的人——盖尔马。由于受到了凶手的折磨，他的脸上露出了极度痛苦的表情。至于为什么要把这件案件称作“拉奥孔”案？首先，尸体的摆放形态与阿哥桑德罗斯创作的雕塑“拉奥孔”几乎一模一样，其次就是在尸体旁边被人丢弃了一张纸条，上面记载的就是莱辛的《拉奥孔》中的语句。  
死丽濡感到非常难以置信，一直以来与自己共事已久的盖尔马，居然会有一天丧命在自己面前，并且还是以尸体形式出现在自己面前。  
看到尸体的那刻，虽然盖尔马的身上并没有散发出难闻的气味，不过死丽濡却意外地想吐。她忍不住捂住自己的口鼻，走到一旁去，不去看变为尸体的盖尔马。  
“你怎么了，死丽濡？”安蒙关切的声音似乎是从远方传来的一般，“没事吧？”  
“没什么……呕……！”死丽濡伏下神来，胃里的糜沫从嘴里一泄而出。  
她的脑海里闪过盖尔马那充满信任的话语：死丽濡，你才是我们“恶魔人”队伍的主心骨。  
说这句话的时候，他正伏在高楼的楼顶，把狙击枪架好了，瞄准器对准了楼下空地的某个目标，与自己还有“恶魔人”队伍的其他成员一同阻止一起挟持案。刚刚吸了毒的歹徒正在用刀指着一个无辜群众，用无辜群众的性命来胁迫警方按照自己的指示继续下去。  
“心理谈判专家呢？”死丽濡朝着谢朗大喊道，“还没到吗？”  
“路上堵车，还没到。”回答她的不是谢朗，而是站在他身旁的警员。他的声音很紧张。  
“靠！”死丽濡已经顾不上所谓的淑女礼仪了。  
“这里离东都大学挺近的，不然我们看看能不能请出一些东都大学内的有能之士来。”安蒙这么提议道，“这可是跟人命相关的事，他们应该会答应的。我尝试去联系一下。”  
安蒙在现场总是这么令人安心，他提出的建议总是这么及时。  
“我现在能不能行动？”耳麦里传来了盖尔马的声音。  
“现在歹徒正处于心理极其不稳定的状态，要等心理谈判方面的专家来吸引他一部分的注意力，然后才好伺机行动。”死丽濡立即否定了他，“再等等。”  
“好吧。”盖尔马在那边沉默了一阵，然后才无比郑重地说道，“虽然我们恶魔人队伍名义上的队长是不动安蒙，不过，死丽濡你才是我们的主心骨。我们队伍的以后都要靠你了，”  
死丽濡沉默了，盖尔马很少向自己表达感情，这次他的声音里包含着信任。不过她还是把工作——处理挟持案提到最重要的地方，没有理会与队员之间的情感交流。  
“心理谈判专家呢？”她再一次催促。  
“有个东都大学的学生表示他可以尝试帮我们完成谈判工作。”谢朗忽然叫了起来，“可是他修读的不是心理学……而是法医学跟临床医学！”  
“他叫什么名字？”死丽濡问。  
“飞鸟了。”谢朗道，“他过来了，刚刚他通过我，想与你取得联系，说他可以协助谈判。”  
“可他只是个大学生而已啊，有这样的能力吗？”死丽濡有些不相信。  
“比起等待心理谈判专家的到来，首要任务还是把人质救下来吧。”飞鸟了不知何时来到了死丽濡的身旁，冷静地道，“请把传声筒给我。”  
从安蒙手上接过传声筒，金发的大学生朝着那边喊道，“你先别激动，我们都知道你的需求是什么。”  
“你们警方都是这个样子——！”歹徒的情绪瞬间被大学生这句话点燃，把刀子握得更紧了。  
但飞鸟了没有理会他，“第一，你刚刚吸了毒。按照你表现得这么激烈来看，你吸食的应该是甲基苯丙胺或者安非他命之类的药物吧。你的身上应该还有没吸食完的药物。那么根据日本国刑法，非法持有违禁药物，可以在监狱待上好几个月了。”  
他的声音不怒自威，但没有影响到歹徒。  
“那又怎么样？”歹徒依旧把刀抵在受害者的脖子上，“你们警察总是拿法律那一套来唬人！我只是想要钱去买令我稳定、令我开心的药物！可是这个女人她不愿意给我！而且你的身旁那些外星人是什么玩意？”  
外星人。一听到歹徒这么叫嚣着，飞鸟了把眼睛眯成了一条缝。  
看来歹徒由于刚刚吸食了致幻类药物，出现了奇妙的关于外星人的幻觉。  
歹徒一受到刺激，手上的刀子快要深入到女性受害者的皮肉当中了，差点要伤到了她的大动脉，血流了下来，女人看到自己的生命快要了结在这个歹徒手上，惊恐地大叫起来。  
“没有钱就去挟持别人，你的想法也太天真了。”飞鸟了的声音里带着一丝轻蔑，他笑了起来，“既然你已经有令你无敌的武器，那么为什么只针对一个女人？不是先把外星人干掉才对吗？”  
“无敌的武器？”歹徒晃了晃手中的武器，药品使他的幻觉越来越严重了，“对，先把外星人干掉才对！”他总算离开了女人，摇摇晃晃地握着刀子，就如握着《星球大战》当中的光剑一般，所向披靡地朝着站在飞鸟了身旁的“外星人”攻击过来。  
不料，飞鸟了比他更快一步，他从怀中掏出手枪，这一枪射得很准，立即穿过他的耳朵，连给他的反抗的机会都没有。歹徒似乎没感到疼痛，依旧提着刀朝着飞鸟了攻击过来——  
“行动。”死丽濡立即给在高楼上埋伏的盖尔马下命令，狙击枪的子弹立即贯穿了歹徒的胸膛，歹徒立即就倒在血泊当中。  
女受害者无事被救出，虽然受到了一些惊吓。  
死丽濡还想追问他，“为什么你随手会携带着……手枪？”可是飞鸟了已经融入了围观人群当中，不见了踪影。看到此情此景，不动安蒙有些茫然，但还是很快恢复了，走上去扶起惊慌失措的女受害者，把她带到远离尸体的地方。谢朗则是露出了饶有兴趣的眼神，看着飞鸟了离开的方向。  
“任务总算算是完成了，死丽濡？”耳麦里再次传来盖尔马的声音。  
“嗯，我跟其他人负责善后。”死丽濡垂下眼眸，走去抚慰女受害者，“你可以回去警视厅总部报到了。”  
“那么我们待会在警视厅碰头好了。”盖尔马的声音带着些愉快。  
可是此时盖尔马却变成了一具冰冷的尸体，而且还是被凶手摆成了模仿荷马史诗中的著名英雄的状态。  
死丽濡已无法再度与他交流队伍之间的信任了。她只能回忆当时彼此之间短暂的信任。  
“如果我们用‘诗’来描绘拉奥孔的话，那么就会专注在用文字去描述他痛苦的经历；而不是像图画一样，专注于描绘他痛苦的神态了。”安蒙喃喃自语道，仿佛他感受了什么。  
死丽濡的胃内容物已经完全清空了，她的眼眶中一直噙着的眼泪，此时总算流了下来，清澈的眼泪滴在污物上，使她的胃部再次痉挛。安蒙的话语，她有些听不清了。  
“不……”前几天谢朗才与警视厅的高层提出要离开“恶魔人”队伍的辞职申请，而且高层很快就批准了下来。她的挽留最后只能化为苍白无力的耳边风，无法令谢朗改变心意。  
此时的“恶魔人”队伍里只剩下死丽濡与不动安蒙两人了。原本死丽濡以为自己会因为能增加与安蒙的相处时间而陷入兴奋。  
她曾想象过很多次——如果“恶魔人”队伍当中只剩下安蒙与自己会怎么样，但她没有动力与计划去实行这么残酷的行为。  
此时，这个目标是达到了。结果，自己的内心当中只剩下黑暗一般的哀伤与痛苦。  
她从随身携带的包包里拿出一包纸巾，擦了擦被污物沾染上的嘴巴，然后才拿出镜子，对着它把蓝色的唇膏涂上，不过无论她怎么去化妆，都无法掩盖住溢满出来的难过——它们仿佛有了生命一般，从死丽濡的眼神，神情，嘴巴，身体，甚至毛孔中发散了出来。  
夹杂着难以舍离的感情，死丽濡的眼泪汩汩地流了下来。  
无论她是多么强悍的女性，也无法承受这一连串的变故。  
“没事的。”那时，死丽濡这么安慰自己道。

*

真的没事吗？  
明明自己已经离安蒙那件事的真相如此之近，但为什么最后会变成这样？  
死丽濡的左胸已被子弹敲出了一个大洞，并汩汩地往外冒着血，跟安蒙死的时候一模一样，被打穿的都是左胸。她白色的连衣裙已经被鲜血染得只剩下红色一个色调。她的脑袋垂了下来，身体顺势坐了下来。她根本没有看清楚到底是谁用枪射穿了自己的胸膛，死神却在自己最不经意的时候来临，不动安蒙正在虚空中对自己微笑着，他跟不动明不同，笑容远比明的来得温暖，似乎在说：“死丽濡，我喜欢你。”  
他会把穿着白色婚纱般的连衣裙的自己接到那个无灾无病的地方去。直到不动安蒙死去的那一刻，他也从未跟自己说过一句“喜欢”，也没对自己说过一句“爱”。他会关心自己，会安慰自己，会偶尔跟自己吵架，但他依旧是自己生命中的明星，照亮过当年迷惘过的自己——死丽濡有些自嘲地想，或许当年安蒙从未喜欢过自己吧，自己永远都是跟在安蒙身后的，宛如备胎一般的角色吧。  
不动安蒙当年的能力跟不动明一模一样，这样的话死丽濡也无法亲口对不动明说出了。她只能躺在那个黑暗的角落里，等待着死神安静地将她接走，把她引渡到那个有不动安蒙的地方去。  
她用尽最后一口气，从钱包里拿出自己与安蒙的合照，可是想要握住钱包，却使不出力气。钱包顺势掉落在血泊当中，合照染上了血，模糊了安蒙的脸，也让照片中的死丽濡的衣裳全部沾上了血。  
“啊……安蒙……安蒙……”她想挤出最后的力气叫出那个名字，但叫不出来了。  
她不知道此时槐梦正焦急地照着她，也不知道不动明跟现在的“恶魔人”队伍的人一同都在搜寻着她的踪影，更不知道为什么凶手要选择在这个时候杀死自己。  
死神要人三更死，怎会留人到五更？  
她的尸体躺在这隐秘阴暗的地方，似乎永远都不会被人发现。


	10. Chapter 10

10

已经好几天没有看到死丽濡出现在警视厅的办公室了。可是也没见死丽濡给警视厅高层发信息请假，同时也没跟明他们打招呼，仿若人间蒸发般，死丽濡无声无息地消失在人们的眼前。  
这次召集大家开会的是美树。  
“这几天都不见死丽濡博士出现在警视厅，我很担心她。于是我曾给死丽濡博士发过信息，问她去哪里了……”  
美树的开场白令整个会议室的气氛刹时变得凝重与紧张起来。  
“她回得很慢，大概过了好几个小时后才回复我：‘我去海外做学术会议研究了，请不要挂念我’。打电话给她则是处于一直关机的状态，这几天也不见她出现在办公室里，我去问过大学那边的她的熟人，也说她也没在大学里出现。”  
这份凝重在这刻转化为了悲伤。美树已经泪流满面，她努力压抑住自己的情绪这么说道，“可能槐梦教授知道她现在在哪里，不过我也尝试过打电话给他，他回复我的时候语气很冷淡，我问他现在在哪里，他没有回答我。同时他也跟死丽濡博士一起在大学里忽然消失了。”  
虽然很难以置信，但美树还是尝试把自己内心中最不安的想法说了出来，  
“可能……也许，或者有可能，死丽濡博士此时已经遭遇了不测，甚至已经死了。”  
看到死丽濡最后的信息，明也感到此时的死丽濡应该是凶多吉少了。虽然自己曾经不大喜欢她，但此时此刻他却感觉自己的身体如坠冰窟。他似乎已经看到了死丽濡那沾满了血迹的脸庞，苍白如纸、连蓝色的唇膏都没有抹上的嘴唇，被子弹贯穿了的、开了一个大洞的左胸，她身上穿着那条明见过很多次的性感的白色连衣裙，只是这条裙子被染得只剩下鲜红色……明不忍心再“看”下去了，泪水充满了他的眼眶，然后不知不觉地濡湿了他的衣领。  
明已跪在了地上，头也垂了下来，他努力地挥去脑海中那些不好的画面，“呜……”  
明此时才明白，自己对死丽濡的感情以尊敬为主。虽然她那过于显山露水的性格令她在警视厅中结下了不少的梁子，不过之后这些都会随之消失，所有人只会留下对她好的一面的怀念，然后随着时间流逝，最后只剩下冰冷的墓碑去怀念她。  
但即使自己感知到死丽濡已经死亡的那瞬，明还是有点不相信她会就此死亡，怀抱着亿分之一的希望，他说道：  
“我们不能这么决断就认为死丽濡博士已经遭遇了不测，甚至死亡。此时我们需要去查一下死丽濡博士这几天相关的行踪，去了解她是不是真正去了外国搞学术交流。”  
“我赞成明的看法。”了的肩膀有些颤抖，明能看出他在努力压抑自己的情绪——那情绪当中应该以悲伤为主吧，明想。“在事实不清晰明了之前，我们都不能直接认为死丽濡博士的失联就意味着她遭遇了不测，甚至死亡。”  
“我也赞成明的说法。”美子正在拿会议室的抽纸来抹去自己的眼泪。她也无法控制自己的情绪了。美树把槐梦的手机放在会议桌上，眼眶红红的，走过去扶美子的肩膀，让她平复一下自己的情绪。  
“那我去查死丽濡的家。我们不知道她此时会不会回了她的实家。”明抹去了眼泪，压抑住无法控制的悲伤，开始给“恶魔人”剩余的成员布置任务。他的声音也在颤抖着，但还是努力把任务交代下去——现在“恶魔人”队伍当中能领导大家的只有自己了。  
“美子，你去查一下死丽濡博士这几天的通信记录。还有了，你跟美树去查一查看死丽濡博士最后出现的地方。”  
会议室里笼罩着一种不祥的悲伤氛围，所有人只能沉默地点点头，不发一言。即使会议结束，这种气氛也无法消散。  
“对了，这件事暂时先别让其他人知道。”了吩咐道，“高层那边也是讲求证据的。也就是，只有在我们找到了死丽濡博士的尸体之后，这件事才能让高层知道。我们并不知道高层是否有人与死丽濡博士生前有过矛盾，甚至有些人的口风不密，把这件事传出去的话也会引起很多不好的后果，甚至会引起社会恐慌。”  
“这种事情不用了你特别说明的，我们都知道的。”明回应他。  
虽然已经感知到死丽濡的死亡，可是明无法控制自己的悲伤，只好去楼梯间排解内心中的悲伤。推开楼梯间的门，他站在昏暗的平台上，从口袋里掏出一根烟，背靠着墙壁，半蹲在地上，点起了那根烟。可是当他抽了几口后，就无法继续下去了。悲伤笼罩了心头，甚至通过眼眶的泪水来发泄出来，可是怎么发泄就是无法完全让它们挥散。  
明还是尝试对自己说，“死丽濡应该没事吧……这几天的失联只是因为她遇到了瓶颈了，想暂时躲开我们而已。”可是怎么对自己说，就只能沉浸在悲伤中。它们就如一口活泉，汩汩地从心底里冒出来。  
他还记得当自己来到警视厅，并被选拔为“恶魔人”队伍的成员那天的情况。死丽濡抿着嘴唇看着自己，看起来她的神情有些严肃，不过眼神里却透露出难得的对明的兴趣。明原本以为死丽濡应该会是个冷酷的人，结果在工作几年后，发现相处下来她是个与众不同的、显山露水的人。虽然她的脾气与性格中的部分令明无法忍受，不过在工作方面，作为上一代“恶魔人”队伍留下来的成员，她的确是个难得的可靠的人，在很多方面都给了自己帮助。  
他也想起了自己还是个初出茅庐的小伙子的时候，工作上遇到了一个问题，不得不去请教死丽濡。死丽濡批评自己的口吻有些轻蔑，甚至还带着刺，她说：“这种问题，你作为‘恶魔人’队伍的成员应该能独立解决，而不是来问前辈。安蒙就从来不会给我添麻烦。你跟安蒙的某些部分很像，可是在很多方面你就是一张无用的打印机最后剩下来的废白纸。”  
她也曾在海边尝试用自己去填补对安蒙的思念，跟自己讲述跟安蒙相关的一些事，虽然有些含糊，不过明能听出她对安蒙的思念以及那深厚的感情。  
绝大多数时间内死丽濡对自己都非常的好——明一想到这里，又难过了起来。他又想从口袋里掏烟，但此时一个阴影笼罩了他。  
他抬起头来，是了。  
他的脸上已经失去了那些因为死丽濡的失联而悲伤的感情，反而露出了近乎疯狂的笑容。他身上的白大褂敞开着，里面只剩下一条短短的平脚裤以及一对白色吊带袜，只能遮蔽住他最重要的地方。明不敢去看他那兼备两性性特征的身体，只能去看他的眼睛，里面只有空洞的虚无以及怜悯般的悲伤。  
他已经贴近了自己，并且在这一瞬间吻上了自己的嘴唇。  
但这个亲吻并不是温柔的，而是近乎疯狂的啃咬，仿佛要把自己的嘴唇吞入他的嘴巴里。了主动地把舌头伸入了自己的嘴里，然后用它来与自己的交缠，进行唾液间的交换。  
危险的情欲在这瞬间一触即发。  
“来，明，跟我做吧……”他用一种最为疯狂的方式来挑逗自己，“做了之后你就会忘记所有的悲伤了。因为我们本身最需要的就是结合。”  
他在用“性”，在用“肉欲”来让自己沉沦。  
“让我看看你那个地方变得怎么样了……”他隔着裤子在抚摸着明的那个地方，在他耳边耳语，“现在应该勃发得可以让我接纳了……”  
然后他把自己唯一剩下的内裤脱下，把手扶在墙上，白皙的臀部上露出了一个小小的粉色拉环——他把拉珠塞入自己的屁眼内，然后把震动着的跳蛋塞入自己的阴道内，遥控器别在吊带上，看起来十分引诱别人的性欲。  
“来，把里面的东西弄出来……填满我……”他的声音带着恳求，“你一直想让我变成你的奴仆，然后征服与你观点不同的我……”  
明瞬间就意识到了他的狂气，他赶紧推开了面前这个陌生的了，然后用最快的速度把身上的制服外套脱下，不管三七二十一就把外套硬塞到“了”的手中。  
“现在不是做这种事的时候……而且在这种地方……会被人看见的……”  
他想要逃开这突如其来的“袭击”，连滚带爬地离开了了的身边。  
但是了并没有把自己扔给他的外套穿上，而是把一只手放在自己的胸部上，托起了其中一边白皙的乳房，另一只手抱着明塞给他的外套，“你一直都在跟我有这种行为……你每次陷入共情带来的悲伤的时候，只要跟我一结合，就会忘记它们……所以，即使是在这个地方，我可以用最快的速度，让你忘掉那些不愉快……”  
“不，不——不是的……”宛如溺水了一般，明拼命地挣扎，想从这情欲的漩涡当中逃离，他始终无法接受与自己最好的男性朋友之间发生性关系。  
即使是在幻觉中——  
即使这只是一场梦——  
明此时才发现自己不知何时靠在昏暗的楼梯间的墙壁上睡着了，这个时候才醒了过来。  
大概是由于悲伤过度吧。  
睡眠能够让自己暂时忘记那些悲伤，因为都知道那些只是幻觉。  
他站起身来，拍了拍臀部上的尘土，可是此时他发现自己身上的制服外套已经不见了，两腿之间又一次像那天的梦一样变得湿漉漉粘乎乎的。他感到有些羞耻，只能悄悄地从楼梯间走出，去厕所清理身上由于生理问题引起的污渍。  
但他并没有注意到，掉落在自己身旁的，那一团带着散发性气味的手帕。

*

槐梦正在开着车，他木然的脸上还带着一些泪痕。  
他又去了一趟大学，试图再次从大学那里查出死丽濡最后的行踪。可是依旧一无所获。  
他担心地看了看自己的手机屏幕，上面赫然着他与死丽濡亲密的合影。


	11. Chapter 11

11

趁着手头上的痕检工作暂告一段落，美树去到了附近的电信公司，调查死丽濡最近的通信 记录。  
这次的调查必须要瞒过高层，所以美树只能选择在电信公司对外业务部门临下班的时候，去那边调查。  
可是纸永远是包不住火的，死丽濡的突然失联肯定之后会在警视厅引起轩然大波。然而此时与死丽濡关系密切的英国心理学专家槐梦也同时失踪了，虽然根据美树自己作为女人的直觉以及多年在刑侦方面的经验判断，槐梦不大可能会是引起死丽濡失踪的幕后黑手，她能感觉到槐梦对死丽濡的感情，但也不能确定他到底会不会因爱生恨而选择对死丽濡下毒手。  
虽然槐梦只是死丽濡请来的外援——一位在英国大学毕业的博士、心理学专家，他永远只会在死丽濡出现在警视厅里的时候，与她共同出没。美树心想，绝大多数时间里槐梦教授应该只会在大学出现吧。不过以他的身份，此时的突然失踪，以及他与死丽濡之间的关系，很容易导致绝大多数的疑点都会聚集在他的身上，然后理所当然地被当作“犯罪嫌疑人”看待。  
所以，要了解清楚这一切，也就只有找到槐梦本人，找到死丽濡的下落后才能确定。到底槐梦是清白的，还是对死丽濡施加毒手的人。  
美树还是情愿相信他是个清白无辜的人，在找到所有的证据去“定”犯罪嫌疑人的罪之前，所有的犯罪嫌疑人都不应该被大众把理所当然的视角与想法当成罪名框死他们。  
在电信公司的前台，美树亮明了自己的身份。面对警察的到访，企业大多数都会配合公职人员的调查工作。他们很快就调出了死丽濡的手机最近的通话记录。美树发现她之前与其他人的通话还挺频繁，但在她失踪后她的手机几乎没跟几个人联系了，只剩下槐梦频繁地跟她联系了，当然“恶魔人”队伍的成员们也分别跟她联系过，但都是忙音无人接听。倒是失踪前，联系她的人还不少，美树看了一眼，发现了一些端倪，她暗暗记了下来。  
美树觉得狐疑，为什么在死丽濡失踪后，她的亲属不会给她打电话，并且选择了视而不见一般的态度？在她的身上到底发生了什么……？  
美树把她在失联前一周与失联后一周的通讯记录都打印了出来，但死丽濡不常用信息跟其他人联系，所以信息方面一无所获。随着新兴通信手段的兴起，死丽濡与学生之间的联系多数都是靠LINE，要查明这方面的信息，也只能另外找一天去跟互联网公司LINE联系。虽然美树觉得去LINE公司查到信息记录的可能性非常渺茫，毕竟还没找到死丽濡随身携带的手机，在LINE公司查找相关信息，对尚未普及实名制的日本网络而言，无疑等同大海捞针。  
她把这些记录塞进了自己随身携带的包包里，并跟电信公司的职员道谢后，走出了电信公司的大门，迎面就遇上了正把警车停在路旁的美子。  
“美树。”美子向她打招呼，“要不要我顺路载你一程？”  
美树点点头，毕竟美子是自己熟悉的同事，“那就麻烦了。”  
坐上副驾驶位后，美子发动了车子。美树问：“你是在附近调查死丽濡博士的行踪吗？”  
因为很少见到作为图像侦查员的美子会主动驾车出现，而且驾的还是警车。  
“对。刚好把车开到这附近，没想到会遇上你。”美子熟练地打着方向盘，踩着油门。见她这么专心致志地开着车，美树觉得有些不好意思去打扰她。  
倒是美子先开口了。  
“我跟飞鸟了讨论过死丽濡的活动轨迹，得出她主要会在大学、警视厅以及租住在御茶之水附近的公寓这三个地方活动。于是我跟他分了任务，由我主要负责大学区域这附近的搜查，他主要负责警视厅那附近区域的搜查。”  
她深呼吸了一下，才说道：“我很担心死丽濡……虽然我们这段时间手头上的案子都比较多，可是一想到生死未卜的死丽濡，我就无法定下心来工作……”她的语气里带着哭腔，“我们一起工作了这么长的时间，就连那个平时一脸冷静的飞鸟了也满脸难过。我以为他面对了这么多的尸体，会冷静面对这件事的……看来我一直误会他了……”  
“你那边有什么发现吗？”美树问，“找到了死丽濡博士的行踪了吗？”  
“没有……”美子沉重地道，“我把大学区这边都搜寻了遍，几乎整所大学的角落都找了个遍，可是一点发现都没有。我跟你一样，问过死丽濡所在大学学部的同事、领导以及她的学生——都说最近并没有什么要派死丽濡去外国交流的项目，而且她也没有请过假，就这样平白无故地消失了两个多星期。”  
“这不像是她的性格。”美子再说，“该不会真如你所说的……她真的遭遇了什么不测了吧……而且那边也反馈给我听，同为心理学学部的外聘教授——槐梦教授也与死丽濡如出一辙消失了，也没跟大学那边请假……”  
美树摇摇头，“我也不愿意去相信……即使心里有个部分对我说：‘死丽濡博士可能已经遭遇了不测。’”  
美子与自己一样，不约而同地想到了最坏的结果。  
她平常总是一副神经大条的模样，只有在面对工作时才会把全部心力灌注在那上面。彼此丰富的刑侦经验不约而同把事件归咎到了最坏的结果上去。但作为人类，总是抱着乐观的心态，希望这一切都会是平安顺遂，所以才会一起去寻找死丽濡生还的迹象，希望她还活在世上。  
“即使是最坏的结果……我们也要找到死丽濡的尸体才行……”  
“别那么悲观去看待啊。”美树给她打气。  
但两个女人之间，此时也只能以这样的方式来舔互相的伤口。  
美子承认自己曾经对作为自己的同事的死丽濡与美树产生过嫉妒的感情，希望能在工作方面超越美树以及死丽濡，得到同事们的承认。美子一直认为，女人这种生物，不过是一团以水、嫉妒与占有欲组成的肉块。即使不需要男权社会用它的性别优势居高临下凌驾女性们，女性之间也会由于复杂的嫉妒与争斗心态而产生敌意，从而在某些地方互相攻击。  
所以，美子也曾惊讶过，为何“恶魔人”队伍目前男女比为2:3的情况之下，自己还能互相信任着其余的两位女性成员。不过在这一刻，美子就明白了，对于自己来说，最重要的是“正义”这一条准绳。因为自己是警察，所以必须要以自己的行动给世上带来清白与正义。  
“对了，死丽濡的通信记录方面你查得怎么样了？”过了几个红绿灯路口，美子开口问。  
“嗯……我查了一下。貌似在死丽濡失联后，只有槐梦教授跟她有直接联系。然后我们跟她联系的话，都是忙音无人接听的状态。”  
“我也尝试过联系槐梦，他也不接我的电话。”  
“说来……”美树想起了什么，“除了槐梦，我发现在她失踪前，有几个呼入到她手机上的号码比较可疑。可是她之前与那几个号码只有过一、两次的联系，我觉得那些有可能是卫星号码——虽然只是我的直觉。还有就是死丽濡平时也会用LINE跟她的学生们联系，或许也可以查查她的LINE的信息记录。”  
“看来你还是要去通信公司以及LINE公司那边查了。”  
“这个倒不用担心，明君他对查找这方面的信息还是挺得心应手的，让他去查就行。”美树一副胸有成竹的样子。  
“那我们先去死丽濡她家那边看看好了，反正也算是顺路。”美子道。

*

明刚结束手头上的工作，恰逢下班时间，黄昏笼罩了天空。他正想去死丽濡家里查找死丽濡的下落，结果一出警视厅的门，就遇上了。  
此时他把私家车停在了警视厅的门口，似乎预感到了明的出现一般。他的脸上难得出现了沉重的表情，见到明后，有些冷淡地打招呼：“上车吧，明。”  
“了，你这是刚去找死丽濡了？”明坐到了副驾驶座位上，问。  
了点了点头，“霞关、四谷这附近的巷子我都去找了，没找到她的踪迹。”  
两人陷入了沉默中，但了并没有发动车子，在等待着他的下一步指示。看着了美丽的侧脸，不知为何明想起自己曾经做过的那些龌龊的梦境，潜意识中似乎自己对了抱有奇妙的欲望，才会导致那些梦的形成。但是理智却一再提醒明，不可以陷入到这些奇妙的幻想中。  
理智严肃地把美树的形象烙印在了脑海中。明只好摇头，把反复出现的那些光怪陆离的、充满欲情的画面抹去。  
他知道这些事情自己无法对了说出，但不知为何张嘴了：“啊……”  
了以为他在叫自己，很自然地回头看他。  
“怎么了，明？”他此时的声音很温柔。  
“没、没什么……我们去查一下死丽濡那位于御茶之水的家吧……”明把头别过去看窗户那边，不去看那张引起自己意识中的情欲的脸。  
“嗯。那我们还是先去她家看看好了……”了发动了车子，熟练地打着方向盘。明还是忍不住去看他那只白皙的、骨节分明的手，回想着他握起手术刀那刻的情形，但那些梦境中的光怪陆离画面再度在他的脑海中出现，弄得他心烦意乱。  
此时的了似乎察觉到了他的不安，一边开着车，他细声道：  
“明，无论你在做什么，我都会坚定地站在你那一边。”  
他的声音很坚定。  
听到这话的瞬间，明脑海中的那些紊乱的场景消失了。他呆住了，看向了的侧脸，夜幕总算降临了，城市五光十色的霓虹灯晕染着他的侧脸。  
明想起了死丽濡失踪前对了的种种猜忌，当她失踪后，似乎这些猜忌令自己对了产生了一些莫名其妙的怀疑。但是他没有证据去支持这些猜忌，也不愿意去相信这些猜忌。  
于是他不再说话，转而看向前方，没有正面回应这句话。


	12. Chapter 12

12

槐梦把车停在路边，他从副驾驶座前面的抽屉里拿出香烟与打火机，把香烟点燃，并把它叼起来。他深深地吸了一口，然后再把眼圈吐出。  
他跟死丽濡都很少抽烟，除非是面对特别大的心理困境的时候才会抽一两根。  
此时他的眉间深锁，川字在那里刻出印记，愁绪爬上了他的脸。他把烟掐灭了后，从刚刚拿烟的地方，取出自己的手机。  
屏保上的死丽濡在二人的合照上笑靥如花。槐梦很少见到她会在自己面前展露笑容，她在自己的面前永远都是那种口是心非的感觉。  
他还记得自己初次见到死丽濡的情形，那时刚好英国的大学要与日本某大学的心理学部举行一个交流性质的学术会议。当时在那所大学里念博士的槐梦当然有机会参加这次会议。  
在会上，他见到了死丽濡。  
世间总是对女博士怀有不好的恶意，但死丽濡的存在却超脱了那些恶意。她是那么的美，姿势端正地坐在席上，黑色的裙子熨帖在她的身上，勾勒出她玲珑有致的身材，在她面前的桌子上放着一本夹着笔的笔记本。  
美人，还是女博士，真的很少见。  
虽然她的身上没有多少东方审美的美人的特征，但她姣好的相貌还是引起了槐梦的兴趣。  
第一次看到她，槐梦明白那种怦然心动的感觉，不仅仅是多巴胺这种物质在起作用，他也打从心底地希望能在之后为死丽濡赴汤滔火。  
会议结束后，他走到了死丽濡身旁。她身旁的褐发女孩——应该是她的学生吧，也走上前来，用带着日语口音的英语问他：“你好，请问你找死丽濡教授有什么事呢？”  
“我叫槐梦。”他从随身包包里拿出自己的名片，递给褐发女孩，“我是在这所大学就读心理学的博士。”他用英语说道，褐发女孩很快就回复他，“请等一下。”  
褐发女孩对死丽濡说了些什么，并把自己的名片递给了死丽濡。死丽濡打量了一下槐梦的脸，神情变得严肃起来。这使得槐梦还以为自己突如其来地打扰她会使得她讨厌自己，所以她才会露出这样的神情，但即使她在生气嫌恶，足以使槐梦迷恋。  
“谢谢你，翼。”死丽濡少见地用英语对身旁的褐发女孩道谢，然后走上前来，从随身携带的包包里拿出一张名片，递给他。  
“我叫死丽濡。”她自我介绍道。她的英语发音还算标准，没有日本人那种发不出r音的坏毛病，但一听就知道是日本人，“我是日本某大学的副教授。专攻的是犯罪心理学。跟你一样，也是个博士。”  
她的口吻有些严肃，听起来对自己有些拒绝。槐梦对日本文化不算特别了解，以为死丽濡有些讨厌自己，但他还是希望能与死丽濡能有更多的交流沟通。  
于是他开口道，“我研究的也是犯罪心理学，目前的课题方向就是司法精神病鉴定相关的。”他开始介绍自己最近接触的一个案例，“我最近接触了一个案例，一个疑似精神病的中年男人因为生活中的口角，把自己的姐姐杀害了。我在监狱里接触过他，给他填过不少的心理学的问卷，发现他对着外界有着莫名的敌意——他总以为自己才是生活中的受害者——”  
死丽濡的表情没往常那么严肃了，眼神里透露出饶有兴致的神色，她明显对槐梦说的案例产生了兴趣。见死丽濡对自己的戒备心没那么强烈了，他便继续道，“这个人总是以为别人在敌视他，包括他的三个姐姐。譬如他去理发店理发，理发师嫌弃他的衣服不好看，穿得寒酸，于是他把自己身上的全部衣服脱去了。结果店主报警，这事惊动了警方，警方将他拘留在警局三天。”  
“这个人的文化水平不高，一直靠着母亲的退休金过活……”他还想继续说下去。  
但死丽濡很快就打断了他，原因是她要离开了，“不好意思，槐梦先生，我知道你想提出如何更有效鉴定精神病患的犯罪的问题，可是今天时间不大够……这个问题一直在国际上是一个难题。”  
“没事，我只是想请教一下你而已。”他不由得退缩起来，“我知道你在日本的心理学界有名气。如果可以的话，我希望能与你有更多交流。”  
前半句话怎么听都像是恭维话，但后半句则是他的真心话了。  
死丽濡似乎已经看穿了他的小心思。她轻描淡写地说：“我的名片上有我的邮箱地址，你可以写信给我——对了，如果你不介意的话，可以来日本找我，我可以你介绍一份工作。刚好我们的学部也缺一个副教授。”  
槐梦惊讶了。  
他没想到死丽濡居然不会疏远看起来特别书呆子的自己，相反的是向自己提出了要提供一个新的在日本的工作机会的邀请。  
“我真的该走了——”她说道，然后换成了日语对褐发女孩说了什么。大概是“久等了”之类的道歉吧，槐梦心想。  
等目前的博士论文通过后，我会去找你的。槐梦暗暗下了决心。  
在会上与死丽濡见面后，槐梦开始努力地学习日语。这对于母语是拉丁语系语言的他来说，还是有些困难的，但槐梦还是咬着牙一边进行着博士论文的写作，一边抽空给死丽濡写了第一封邮件。槐梦用英语写道：  
“你好，死丽濡博士。会上我跟你讨论的那个案子还没完了。我希望还能继续跟死丽濡博士继续讨论相关的。”  
他把之前的案情加上后，再把相关的事件补充完毕：“这个人还自称自己长期受姐姐们的不友善对待，但根据警方的调查，发现此事根本就是子虚乌有。他自称对自己的母亲很好，好到几乎街知巷闻的地步。结果我跟他的姐姐沟通后，发现他把钱都投到股票上去了。他甚至都把自己与母亲同住的房子卖了，然后把得到的钱全部投资到股票上去了。他杀害的那个姐姐对他非常的好，甚至比他其他姐姐们都要好。在他的母亲死后，还把他接济到自己家里住。结果却因为双方之间的口角发生了争执，他把自己的姐姐杀害了。他之前也有过同样的案底，也做过精神鉴定，被测出是未分类的精神病。但我们做过相关的测试，发现他却是一个正常的民事行为能力人。”  
他的行为由于年少时受到母亲与姐姐们的溺爱而产生——槐梦是坚定的华生【（3）John B. Watson：美国心理学家，行为主义心理学的创始人。】拥护者，甚至在研究课题上也与行为主义有关——槐梦认为通过这个人的行为表现出了他的心智就是一个尚未长大的小孩子，在他的世界里他就是自己的王，用自己的王一般的逻辑去把世界当成自己的“玩具”，只要别人对他不好，他就敌视他们。  
他把自己的观点也写上了，然后发给死丽濡。  
死丽濡很快就回复了他，她赞成了他的观点，但同时表示这个人在某个方面有可能会有躁郁症。在看到邮件那一刻，槐梦瞬间觉得自己与死丽濡的距离拉近了。  
后来，他才了解到死丽濡曾经当过刑警，所以对各种类型的罪犯的心理非常敏感。  
在去日本前的这些日子里，槐梦对死丽濡寤寐思服，他在写给死丽濡的邮件里写下了许多学术上的与生活上相关的话语，并定时发给了她。但死丽濡居然没拒绝自己的邮件，并逐一回复了自己。  
当博士毕业，即使英国的大学已决定把他留下，并承诺给他一个职位的时候，槐梦拒绝了。  
去日本之前，他已学了不少日语，而到了日本后，他的日语水平大为长进，已经到了可以跟当地人无障碍沟通的地步。  
到了日本后，死丽濡并没有食言，为他介绍了一份在大学里当副教授的工作日本社会很看重来自英国的博士，他一来到就给了他不错的薪酬与项目。  
倒是死丽濡很少跟他交流学术上的事情，她奔波在警视厅与大学之间，偶尔还要去监狱看望那些身陷囹圄的囚犯。日本已很久没处死过犯人，即使犯下杀人重罪，最多也是判个无期徒刑与二十年的刑期，除非是犯下了危害公共安全的罪犯，如麻原彰晃这类给社会造成了极大恐慌的涉及恐怖主义的罪犯。于是罪犯的教化在日本社会里承担了较大的职能，作为犯罪心理学领域的专家，她必须了解更多每个罪犯成为犯人的成因，这样才能更好为日本的心理学事业做出贡献。  
死丽濡的肩上担子又多又重，这是槐梦在死丽濡身边工作时感受到的。所以她才把一些监狱探视、行政与项目分给了自己，当然自己手上也有不同的项目。她把全身心都投入到了学术上去了。去警视厅协助“恶魔人”队伍完成心理侧写与分析也算是另一种意义上与学术相关的事。  
槐梦曾问过她，既然你的日子这么的忙，为什么还要去帮“恶魔人”队伍？并且成为了他们的一份子？  
她的回答是：这里是我的回忆之地。  
作为一名心理学的副教授，槐梦也有些理解她的决定。  
槐梦曾去调查过那个死丽濡回忆中的男人，知道他的名字叫作不动安蒙，在好多年之前已经因公殉职了。除此之外的信息，他再也无法调查到了。  
不过他却对那个把死丽濡束缚在回忆中的人抱有既羡慕又嫉妒的感情。他不明白，为什么那个男人能够那么轻易地把自己爱慕了两年的女神的心束缚了？而在死丽濡身边工作的自己使劲浑身解数。她对自己的反应总是那么的冷淡？  
为了解开这个谜团，槐梦选择了每当死丽濡去警视厅协助“恶魔人”队伍时，跟着一同过去。  
在某一天与死丽濡一同协助完警视厅的“恶魔人”队伍完成罪犯心理侧写工作后，死丽濡坐在自己驾驶的车辆的副驾驶位上，让自己把她送回她家。她沉默了许久后，彷如做出了一个重大决定般，对槐梦道：  
“不如，我们两人一起同居吧？”  
槐梦那时以为自己听错了，问她：“怎么了？”  
“我们交往吧。”死丽濡的声音有些嘲讽，“你该不会不愿意吧？”  
隔壁刚好有车想要超过自己，而槐梦差点踩到油门上，他赶紧打了下方向盘，让后车超过自己，顺带把车停在一旁，害怕这突如其来地幸福会让自己与死丽濡断送性命，“你不是放不下不动安蒙吗？”  
口有时永远比心快，他脱口而出，但在说出来的那一刻就后悔了。  
“你再多嘴一句的话，那就算了。”死丽濡不客气地说道。  
此刻，槐梦感觉到，属于自己的机会总算来了。  
“不是……能当你的男朋友还是挺荣幸的。”槐梦有些羞愧道，“我租住在御茶之水附近，如果不嫌弃的话，你可以今天来我家坐一下的……”


	13. Chapter 13

13

在去到死丽濡租住在御茶之水的家的时候，明与了刚好遇上了几乎同时到达的美树与美子。她们的车上已经备好了痕迹检验用的道具，一见到明与了，两位姑娘便把东西以及记录用的笔记本拿下了车。  
了问明：“要不要把一些出现场的道具拿下车？”  
明摇摇头，“我们先上去看看情况，到时再下来把东西拿上去吧。”  
死丽濡家所在的公寓楼乍一看是那种家家户户门口有一条长廊的6层楼高的普通公寓，公寓楼的外墙是白色的，而她的家正位于这些房间当中的其中一间。在公寓的门口，他们并没有见到槐梦的踪迹，更别说死丽濡的了。  
“据我的调查，死丽濡居住在这幢公寓楼5层的其中一个房间内。”明拿出手机，查看上面的调查资料，道：“应该是505号房。”  
这幢公寓楼并非那种老式的公寓楼，除了救生用的两个楼梯外，还罕见地加装了电梯。御茶之水地区位于大学区内，离东京都内的各所大学的距离都很近，死丽濡选择住在这里也是为了图个方便，因为她的主要工作还是要去附近的大学给学生上课以及研究。  
他们一同进入了公寓的大堂。公寓的管理人见他们人多，以为来者不善，于是询问他们的身份。明他们赶紧把警官证掏了出来，示意给他看。明道，“我们要进去调查一起相关的案件。”  
虽然一般的公寓管理人见到警察前来调查的话都会让他们进去，但这个公寓管理人有些不依不饶。  
“对不起，警官……我不知道你们会不会是假冒警察来上门踩点，然后盗窃住户们财产的‘假警察’，为了住户们的人身安全，能不能也出示一下搜查证呢？”  
管理人这举动无可厚非，可是不知为何了此时的脸上出现了些许不悦，他凑近了那个管理人，用着“威胁”似的口吻对他道，“你该不会希望被我们以妨碍公务罪把你逮捕进去看守所的吧？”  
“了，不要这样！”明顿时觉得面前的了有些陌生，但一想到死丽濡突如其来的失踪与槐梦的不辞而别。他释怀并理解了了此时的冲动行径——面对这种事，无论是谁的心中都会升起难以言喻的愤懑与抑郁。它们会破茧而出，化为攻击的动力。  
美树赶紧把搜查证拿了出来，给管理人看，并道歉：“对不起。这个案子实在过于紧急……我为我同事刚才的行为道歉。”  
“不，该说道歉的是我才对——”管理人的态度缓和了，他道歉了后介绍道，“之前这附近发生了警官诈骗事件。有些年轻人伪装成警察，然后以搜查名义来到这附近，要这附近的人出示身份证给他们看，然后要他们留下自己的电话，过几天后告知他们他们身上发生了一些比较严重的案件，要解决问题只能把钱打到他们的账户上去……现在的日本社会不大平啊，失业率高企，外来人口增多，媒体宣传上一片歌舞升平，可是发生了这些事件却无人理会。我觉得这些都会变成潜藏在日本社会中的炸弹，然后某一天会被引爆，发展成震惊全日本社会的案件。”  
“他们报案了吗？”本着警察的职责，明问道。  
“报案了……我自己也被这些人骗了钱……好几十万日元啊……”在说完这些宛如“愤青”与“文艺青年”的意见掺杂起来的话语后，管理人的声音变为了哭诉，“希望警官你能为我做主啊！”  
听到管理人这么说，明他们面面相觑，可是“恶魔人”团队只会为上头交给自己的任务负责。上头并没有交给他们这个任务，于是明只能说道，“对不起……我也为你的遭遇感到难过，我会反馈给其他同事听的。不过你能不能告诉我一些关于这幢公寓楼其中一个住户的事情？”  
管理人的脸上露出了惋惜的表情，问，“警官们希望了解的是什么？”  
明道，“在这幢公寓楼的某一个房间内住着这样一位女教授吧？”他把死丽濡的照片掏了出来，示意给他看。照片是普通的证件照，上面的死丽濡有些显老。  
管理人端详了照片一眼，点头道，“我认得她。她是住在这里505房间的教授吧……我记得她的名字是……死丽濡？”他思考了一阵子才把死丽濡的名字说了出来，他在脑海里搜寻了很久的关于她的记忆，最后才吐出了些许跟她相关的信息。  
“她是个挺神秘的人，不常见她与周围的邻居互动，每次我见到她都是一脸匆忙地提着手提包，化好精致的妆容出门的……”  
美子赶紧拿出笔记本，记录下这些信息。  
但了似乎有些不相信他只知道这么一点儿的信息。按道理来说，管理人每天都会接触到公寓里的形形色色的住户。一直张扬着性格的死丽濡的身上肯定有某些地方会引起他的注意，而他却只是说出了这么一点关于死丽濡的信息。  
难道他此时因为紧张所以才说不出来？  
了走上去拍了拍他的肩膀，问：“除了这些外，她身上还有什么地方引起了你的注意，能不能透露给我们听？”  
“嗯……”管理人缄默了，过了好一会儿才道，“她还有个丈夫。”  
“丈夫？”了狐疑问道。  
“对，一个留着板寸头、长得很高的外国男人，头发与眼睛颜色应该是褐色的，经常跟她一起在这里出入——应该是她的丈夫吧。不过她的丈夫比她还神秘。死丽濡教授平时还会跟我打一下招呼，所以我才有机会知道她的名字。她的丈夫每次出门的时候也不怎么跟我打招呼，就是匆匆忙忙地就出去了……所以我不知道他叫什么名字。”  
管理人口中的死丽濡的丈夫，指的应该就是槐梦了。  
“他们两夫妇的关系真不错，我经常看到他们空闲的时候一起外出。她丈夫还经常用车接送她上下班。可惜他们之间就是没有孩子。”管理人惋惜地道，“死丽濡教授真是个美人，他们未来的孩子一定会很好看的吧。”  
了给其他人使了个眼色，他觉得这个人说得已经足够多了。此时他们只想上死丽濡家里查个清楚。  
行动力强的美子立即走上前，不知何时她的手里多了一包香烟。她把香烟递给了管理人，道，“谢谢你的情报，先生。我们现在最需要的是上去看她的家。”  
“我这里并没有她家的钥匙，不过我知道她的房东E太太一定会有她家的钥匙。”管理人道。  
“那你有房东E太太的联系方式吗？”美子顺势问道。  
“啊……有的……E太太可是这里的大业主，她跟我们的关系还是不错的——让我找找她的联系方式——啊，有了！”  
管理人从抽屉前拿出一本笔记本并翻开，找到了一个标记了E太太名字的地方，那里也写着她的电话。按照上面写的电话，管理人打了过去。  
一听到是警察找自己，房东很配合地在一个小时后来到这幢公寓的大堂，也把死丽濡房间钥匙带来了。  
与房东一同上到死丽濡房间所在的楼层，房东打开了505的大门后，发现里面空无一人。看来不需要了去检验尸体，明这才让了与美子去跟房东了解死丽濡相关的情况，而自己则与美树拿着痕迹检查工具，一同进入房间搜查。  
映入眼帘的是还算整洁的玄关，门口摆放着两对拖鞋——一对是男式的，另一对是女式的。而鞋柜里摆满了女式的鞋子，男式鞋子只有寥寥数双。看来管理人说的是事实，此时死丽濡正与槐梦同居。明与美树戴上了手套与鞋套，走入了死丽濡的房间。  
房间并不大，只有两间睡房、一间客厅、一间卫生间与一间开放式厨房，整理得还算整洁。客厅内只有一些简单的家具，譬如电视、沙发、茶几、餐桌之类的。茶几上面只是叠了寥寥几张报纸，放了一个水果盘子，里面有几个脱了水的苹果。客厅里还有一个落地大书柜，里面塞满了与死丽濡工作相关的各类书籍，不仅有日语版的、还有英语版与法语版的。其中一格上放满了死丽濡曾经获过的奖章与奖杯。而那其中的一张照片引起了明的注意。  
那是死丽濡坐在直升机机舱内，驾驶着它的照片。  
“怪不得她还有一个外号，叫作‘妖鸟’。”明拿起了那张镶了相框的照片，看着那上面不过20多岁的死丽濡，喃喃自语道，“会驾驶直升飞机，还当过刑警，又读过博士……真的厉害啊……死丽濡博士……”  
他的心底里对死丽濡的尊敬更深了。  
“我还不知道死丽濡博士有这么一面。”美树凑了过来，看了一眼明手中的照片，“好年轻的死丽濡博士啊……”  
明把照片放回了原处，开始搜书柜里的东西，美树也加入到一起来。在书柜下方的一个抽屉里，明找到了一本相册，里面是一些死丽濡小时候与五六年前的照片。有好几张她与自己的父母的合照，但地点都不在日本，而是在外国。  
看着那些她与父母在外国的合照，美树也理解了为什么她的父母对她的失踪无动于衷了——因为他们根本不在日本，信息没那么快传到他们那里去。  
这些照片对死丽濡来说都意义非凡吧，不然她不会把它们都冲印出来，并整理成册。  
与此同时，在这本相册内，明找到了唯一一张与前任“恶魔人”队伍相关的照片。眼前的这张照片与明在安蒙的脸书相册内发现的照片几乎一模一样。但不一样的是，旁边有死丽濡亲自写的“拍摄于xxxx年，与赞尼、谢朗、盖尔马、安蒙与西格珍妮一同”这样一行字，以及照片上多了一个红色头发的女人。  
为什么这张照片会与自己在安蒙的社交账号上的相册里看到的那张不一样？而且这个红色头发的女人看起来有些面熟……  
明掏出手机，把这张照片拍摄了下来，然后把死丽濡的相册放回了原处。美树见他面对这张照片时神情有些凝重，便问：“怎么了，明？”  
“没什么……”明赶紧掩饰了过去，他不希望被任何人看到自己在调查前代“恶魔人”队伍相关的事情，即使面前是作为自己的青梅竹马的、理智在告诉自己真正的喜欢着的人。  
“嗯……好吧……”见明不愿提及，美树耸了耸肩。  
他们走入客厅旁的厨房。厨房里的灶具里空空如也。运转着的只剩下一个冰箱了，打开冰箱门，发现里面还有一碟没吃完的剩饭剩菜，碟子上面覆盖着保鲜膜，从食物的新鲜程度与分量来看，槐梦曾在几天之前回过这个家。  
美树转向去搜查卫生间了，而明走去搜两个房间。  
“没有任何特殊发现。”很快美树就喊道，“我只提到一些毛发，估计也是他们二人的。”  
于是只能转去两个房间。  
他们先去搜查那间被死丽濡改造成了与婴儿房加仓库同等的房间。死丽濡购买了很多婴儿用品以及玩具放在里面，甚至还购置了一张婴儿床放在房间正中央。倒是在这些婴儿用品的旁边的那个堆满了书的大书柜有些煞风景。  
他们在这书柜里找到了一台手提电脑——一看到它的外观，明就判断这应该是槐梦平常拿去警视厅的那台了。  
在看到那间婴儿房的时候，明忽然下了一个很大的决心，对美树道：“日后……以后如果我们结婚的话……我大概也会把房间布置成这样的……”  
自己会对美树说这些话大概是由于理智在作怪，绝对不是潜意识内的那些光怪陆离的影像在作怪。可是要自己去与梦境妥协，去跟了告白，这对于明来说，简直是过于羞愧难当的事了。而且明一直都觉得那些跟了相关的隐秘的梦境，总是来得很奇怪，应该不是潜意识在作怪。  
明无法承认那些梦境，它们组成了一个又一个问题，强迫自己对此表态。  
“嗯？”美树似乎没听明白他想说什么。  
“我其实……喜欢你很久了……”鼓起勇气，明再度说道。是理智的声音，“所以我挺羡慕槐梦的，能与自己喜欢的女性住在一起……”  
“这样啊……”可是美树并没有立即答应，她明显是被吓到了，只能这样回应他，“现在说这些话……不太合适吧……”  
美树没有明显地拒绝自己，而是用正事要紧来提醒自己。明曾与美树约过几次会，与她一同看电影，一起逛过公园，培养过感情。在警视厅坐班的时候，明也送过一些东西给美树以示好感，可是这样的告白还是第一次。  
明顿时明白了，当自己这下看到死丽濡的家的时候，被她与槐梦之间的关系触动了，头脑一发热，就跟美树说出这些话了。  
不过既然美树这样说了，还是继续调查吧。  
他们走入了主卧室，主卧室里摆放了一张1.5米宽的床，床边放着一个床头柜，柜子上摆着一些死丽濡平时用的化妆品。离床有些距离的衣柜里整齐地挂着死丽濡与槐梦日常要穿的衣服，除此之外，还有一个等身大的镜子，这怎么看都与普通夫妇的房间并无二致。  
“死丽濡博士应该是怀孕了……不然她不会与槐梦教授一同购置了这么多的婴儿用品……”美树分析道，“我记得死丽濡博士的肚子看起来还是挺平坦的，看情况应该是3个月的，而孩子应该是槐梦教授的。”  
“女人真是口是心非的动物。”明随意地吐槽道，“我见死丽濡平时对槐梦的态度不怎的，没想到他们同居了这么久了，居然还有孩子了。”  
“明……！”美树不满地说道，“你不要忘记我们来这里的目的好吗？”  
整间房间已经搜查完毕，并没有发现与死丽濡失踪相关的证物。  
“看来我们唯一要调查的只有这台手提电脑还有你提取到的部分证物了。”明拿着那台手提电脑道，“如果槐梦回来的话，他可能知道我们已经来过这里了。”  
“可是，我不懂为什么槐梦教授要躲着我们，他与死丽濡博士之间明明已经同居了这么久了……”美树陷入了不解，“他应该是很在意死丽濡博士才对的啊，跟我们警方联手调查不是挺好的吗？”  
“那就只有我们找到他之后，这个谜题才会解开了。”明道。  
走出死丽濡房间时，了与美子已经问完房东问题了。房东已经离开了，他们只好靠在栏杆旁，玩着手机。一见明与美树出现，美子就摇摇头，道，“房东反映的情况，跟楼下的管理人反映的都差不多。”  
明看向远方，远方只有东京都内的密密麻麻的楼房，遮蔽了他的视线。乌云不祥地笼罩了天空。明在心里想道，死丽濡与槐梦你们二人此时到底在哪里呢？


	14. Chapter 14

14

他们之间刚刚结束了一场漫长且甜蜜的性爱。枕边的美丽的白发女郎走去浴室清洁身体了。褐发的男人趴在床上，百无聊赖地玩着手机。他原本打算来一根事后烟的，可是想想死丽濡跟自己约定好了，要一起戒烟的。床单上还留着一些濡湿的白色液体，槐梦打算待会儿才去清理它们。  
不料此时死丽濡从浴室里出来，她的手里正拿着一根白色的验孕棒，神色凝重地对槐梦说：“我……怀孕了……”  
与死丽濡相拥而眠已经一年多了。槐梦觉得死丽濡的身体比自己想象中的要娇小，不过在女性当中，她的身材应该算是高挑类型的了。  
可是现在这个心爱的女人却在离自己最近的地方消失不见了，无论自己怎样上穷碧落下黄泉都找不到她的身影。  
他把车停在隅田川旁边。他今天又开着车去找了死丽濡一天，夕阳的余晖给车子镀上了一层金边，这条河边一幢又一幢的民居拔地而起，宛如重担般地压在他的身上。他现在驾驶的红色的凌志车——是死丽濡自己要求买的。  
他来到的这个地方，就是明与死丽濡曾经见过面的地方。在这里，有个人在等着自己。这个人已经来了，脸上还戴着《V字仇杀队》里出现的白色面具，正孤身一人地等着槐梦。  
槐梦见到这个人，便从车的副驾驶座前的抽屉里拿出香烟盒，问：“你要不要抽烟？”  
那个人摇了摇头，表示拒绝。  
槐梦从香烟盒里抽出其中一根，衔在嘴里，然后用打火机点燃了烟头。他有些感慨，想说出如果死丽濡在这里的话，她一定会以自己怀孕了的理由不让自己抽烟的，可是这些话又怎么能对面前的这个人说出呢。他只好说：“你说你知道死丽濡的下落？”  
那个人把脸上的面具揭开，乍一看长了一张端正的脸庞。这人说道：“你跟我来吧。”  
槐梦没抽几口烟就掐灭了烟头。他拉开了车门，请对方坐上副驾驶座去。而自己走到驾驶座上去，发动了车子。  
槐梦不敢回自己那位于御茶之水的家。因为正当他正想回去的时候，恰巧在公寓楼下发现围在自家门前搜查的明他们。槐梦立即明白了，现任“恶魔人”队伍已经盯上了自己。  
他不敢轻易地现身，一旦现身的话，更多的麻烦事会找上自己。因为死丽濡曾告诉过自己，不要相信警方当中的任何一个人，因为里面有内鬼，而且有人可能会要自己的性命。这些日子来，他只能住在车里，开着车到处找死丽濡。  
接到面前的这个人打来的电话时正是前天晚上11时。在看到那串如同乱码的数字时，他就明白这是个卫星号码，既然是卫星号码的话，也就说明这有可能是“我我欺诈”的骗子的惯用手法。不过这个卫星号码有些眼熟——应该是与死丽濡联系过的人打来的。  
他曾调查过死丽濡的通话记录，发现这样的卫星号码曾跟她联系过几次。对方并不希望留下自己的任何信息，所以才选择这样的手法联系自己。而且要是使用“我我欺诈”的骗子的话，一般很少会在这个时候打来。  
现在这个电话打到自己手机上的原因只有一个，那就是这个人就是冲着自己来的。  
槐梦接通了电话，那边短促地问候道，“你是槐梦教授吗？”  
槐梦答道，“我是。”  
“我知道死丽濡现在在哪里，我希望你能找个时间与我会面。”  
“你说你知道死丽濡……！”  
一听到死丽濡的名字，槐梦的心立即就被揪了起来，他忍不住对那边吼道，“你说，死丽濡她到底怎么了？！”  
可是那边陷入了长久的沉默，之后才道，“后天傍晚6点左右我们约在隅田川的浅草段附近见，我会告诉你死丽濡到底怎么了。”  
然后就挂断了电话。  
槐梦不常去浅草，除非死丽濡主动提出。既然电话那边的对方提出要在那里与自己见面，聊的还是跟死丽濡相关的事，那自己一定要去赴约了。  
此时的槐梦再也无法在车内睡下去了。他只好拿出车内的行车记录仪来看，看看死丽濡之前驾驶着这辆车去过哪些地方。  
结果他看到了自己极度不愿意见到的一幕。  
行车记录仪里的录像显示，死丽濡在隅田川的浅草段附近搭载上了明，然后把他拉到了港区附近的人烟稀少的海边。录像中并没有任何声音，但他看到了死丽濡引诱着明，希望在车内与明发生关系。  
看到这里，他顿时觉得一阵火气上涌到自己的脑海。成功与自己的女神结合的独占欲使他想要冲着死丽濡发火。但斯人已失踪多时，他只好把拳头砸到了车窗的玻璃，“砰”地一声，玻璃被震碎了。过了一会儿，他捧着手机，看着屏保上的死丽濡的笑容，才开始断断续续地呜咽起来。  
他并不明白为什么死丽濡要这么对自己，但他再认真地看了一眼，发现不动明的长相有点眼熟，跟自己记忆中的某个人长得很相像。  
——不动明长得很像不动安蒙。死丽濡一直魂萦梦绕的男人。  
他在脑海里搜寻了这个人很久，最后才明白为什么死丽濡做出这种举动的原因。  
一直以来，死丽濡都放不下心中的那个不动安蒙，虽然她已经与自己结合，并怀上自己的孩子。  
他们曾讨论过结婚的事情，可是直到死丽濡发现自己怀孕了后，她那一直贯彻不婚主义的性格才稍稍有所改变，她开始答应槐梦愿意嫁给他——哪怕之前槐梦恳求她很多次，希望她能嫁给自己。  
死丽濡希望用跟不动明发生关系这种方式，来填补自己心中对不动安蒙的无尽的思念。  
这些复杂的人际关系令槐梦头疼，但他已经没有任何力气去解决。他在车内坐了很久很久，但脑海里全是一团糟的乱麻，只能慢慢地整理一些有用的思绪出来——  
后天约自己的那个人一定是要去见的，那么死丽濡呢？  
如果发现死丽濡还活着的话，自己又该怎么去面对她？装作旁若无人地、什么事都没发生过般地与她打招呼，然后如往常一样，加倍地对她好？毕竟她已经怀上了自己的孩子，而且还一起在家里购置了那么多的婴儿用品……  
槐梦不敢往最坏的方面去想，他只希望死丽濡能活下去，在那一天跟她一起回家，与她继续讨论结婚相关的事，之后跟她一同把孩子抚养成人……渐渐地，他在这些如梦如幻露的幻想之中陷入了睡眠。

既然这个人说自己知道死丽濡的下落，那么还是试探一下他的口风吧，槐梦心想。  
他先开口了，“你到底是谁？我不知道你的身份的话，那么我是不会相信你的。”顺带他把车开到离浅草警察署很近的地方，用着威胁的语气道，尽管他也害怕与警方接触，被当成引起死丽濡失踪的嫌疑人对待。  
“我叫西格珍妮。”对方直接道。  
没想到这个人这么爽快地就自报家门了。  
他无言以对。  
“还需要我多告诉你一些相关的事吗？”自称“西格珍妮”的女青年道。  
“你是怎么知道死丽濡的所在地的？”踌躇了许久，他声音颤抖地问。果然第一要务还是找到死丽濡。  
“这个我没有义务告诉你。”西格珍妮不客气地说，“我只会引领你到死丽濡的所在地。”  
说罢，西格珍妮掏出手机，按开了谷歌地图。她在地图上找了几分钟，找到了一个地标，然后点击了那个地方，导航标出现了，之后她的手机里就报出了“在这个路口后继续直行”之类的声音。  
他们经过了槐梦租住的文京区附近，朝着丰岛、板桥方向驶去，一路上都是热闹的民居，夜幕开始慢慢地逼近。但越往前行，越靠近深山老林，而且越发偏僻。他们上了高速，眼见森林与田野越发增多，东京都逐渐被他们抛在身后。  
槐梦问：“我们现在在往北行吗？”  
西格珍妮没有说话，手机依旧在播放着机械的导航声音。听到槐梦这么问，她就伸手去拿手机，看了一眼，道：“很快就到了。”  
槐梦的心里越发不安了。他害怕心底里一直被幸福所压抑的、对死丽濡的那些最悲观的想法会逐一变成现实。但他只能默默祈求它们不会发生，车子每往前行进一公里，他的心就越往那个黑暗的、无法逃离的冰窟坠落。夜幕已经降临，高速路上的路灯不识时务般地亮起，惨黄的灯光照着路面，前车的红色紧急灯扑朔。  
槐梦仿佛看到了眼前出现了一些模糊的影子，它们构成了人类的形体，成群结队地在他的车窗前经过。  
他们开了两个多小时，拐进了离东京都一百多公里的、位于山间的城市里。这个山谷里的城市槐梦从未来过，也不知道为什么死丽濡会来到这个地方。  
但他此时只能按照西格珍妮所说的，把车开进了城市周边的一条路上。西格珍妮示意他停车，他照做了。看着西格珍妮下车的同时，他也下车了。  
西格珍妮带他来到的地方，是一所墓所。  
“我知道这对于你来说肯定是难以接受的事实。”西格珍妮道，“我只有在这里有熟人能帮你冷存死丽濡的……”  
她不忍心说下去了，声音也随之颤抖。  
“你说……死丽濡她……”冲击实在过大，槐梦顺便愣住了，他根本无法在这一瞬间做出特别激烈的反应。  
“你要进去看看她吗？”西格珍妮问，“我怕你会承受不住。”  
“我……”槐梦不知道自己是怎样把嘴张开的，但声音还是发了出来，“请……带我去……见见她吧……”  
“她的身体太惨烈了……”西格珍妮无法把话完整地说出，“她的胸口中了一枪……可是凶手……凶手还没找到……在我找到她的尸体的时候……已经是三天之后了……凶手早就……逃之夭夭了……”  
三天之后才发现尸体，可见死丽濡的尸体的腐化程度是何等的惨烈。  
但是能找到死丽濡的尸体算好了。槐梦心想。  
他来不及问西格珍妮是怎样发现死丽濡的尸体的，此时他只想见死丽濡最后一面，甚至这根本连最后一面都不算。  
走进墓所的冷藏室，他总算见到了死丽濡的尸体。  
白布覆盖了她的全身。槐梦忍不住用手拉开了那块白布，看到了穿着白裙的她。她的身体已被细菌与蛆啃食得有些残缺不全，皮肤也失去了原本鲜活的颜色，变成了绝望的污绿色。在她的身体下面，是已经诞生了的、同样失去了生气的、尚未成形的自己的孩子。  
虽然在警视厅帮忙侦破案件的时候，槐梦已见过无数类似的场景，但这次他却不忍心看下去了。  
他只能把白布重新盖回死丽濡的身上，双腿忍不住一瘫软，跪了下去，泪水已无法再度流出了。只剩下了昏暗的绝望。  
她的尸体还算完整，槐梦想起初见死丽濡时，她的美是如此的震撼自己，但死后的她，却是被细菌与昆虫啃食。  
不对，即使被细菌与昆虫啃食，她依旧如此的美……最后她还是保持了自己的美与尊严死去的……  
槐梦胡乱地想着。  
然而，比起这些，对此刻而言，更重要的还是找到杀害死丽濡的凶手。  
心底有个声音这么提醒槐梦，他只能把那些难以言表的悲伤、后悔等情绪压在一边，虽然它们肯定会疯涌出来，但此时此刻找到凶手就是对死丽濡最好的告慰。  
他下定了这样的决心，然后从地上爬起来，想要找在场的西格珍妮了解更多的情况，可是她人已经不见了……


	15. Chapter 15

15

从墓所里出来后，槐梦打算把死丽濡的尸体埋在这个远离东京都的墓所里。死丽濡的父母暂时仍未知道她的死讯，他们被死丽濡接到了外国颐养天年。  
不过他们知道自己准备跟死丽濡结婚，并且打算婚礼的那天回来日本观礼，但不知道他们能不能接受这个突然的消息。槐梦踌躇着要不要告诉他们，想了想突然要白发人送黑发人确实令人难以接受，还是暂时不告诉他们好了。  
不过自己已经下定决心要把死丽濡的死亡的真相查下去，所以还是要努力地把死丽濡最后与自己道别的那天的经过回忆清楚才行。记忆中死丽濡最后与自己道别的那天并没有驾着这辆红色的凌志出去，而是选择了搭乘计程车。  
自己把死丽濡送到了那个偏僻且没有监控摄像头的地方，那么之后她又去了哪里？跟什么人见了面？那个人与死丽濡见面了后是否把她送到了这个远离东京都的城市？这是槐梦最迫切想知道的。还有，凶手又是为了什么而杀害了死丽濡？  
他在车内找了很久，总算找到了一本笔记本。槐梦把这些疑问逐一列在了上面。  
首先要解决的问题是她那天最后行踪到底去了哪里？槐梦努力地回忆，在那天与死丽濡共同搭乘计程车后，她强烈要求把自己放在港区的某个偏僻地方，然后她是不是搭乘了别人的车，来到了樱市？如果说西格珍妮把死丽濡的尸体安放在这里是因为有熟人的缘故的话，那么她一定会利用车辆把死丽濡的尸体拉到这里。可是见西格珍妮也不像是那种会利用车辆的人，毕竟她与自己见面的时候，她并没有驾车，而是只身赴会。而且搬运尸体这种重活，西格珍妮作为一个女性，如果没有同伴的帮助的话，就根本无法凭借自己一个人的力量把尸体从东京都移动到这个地方的，也就是说有可能死丽濡最后来到的地方就是栃木县樱市。  
那么死丽濡在失踪之前到底为了见谁？槐梦想起了那些卫星号码。他记得在接到了卫星号码打来的电话后，死丽濡好几次驾驶着自家的车辆出去见号码的主人。他打算再次查看行车记录仪，去了解死丽濡当时见的人到底是谁。  
红色凌志车的录像纪录有些被打乱。槐梦先看到的是死丽濡载着明的录像，然后才是她平时驾着车去槐梦熟悉的地方——大学、警视厅与位于御茶之水的家。看着这些重重复复的录像，槐梦有些想要打瞌睡。  
不对，自己还遗漏了这幕。  
这下，行车记录仪的录像上正播放着死丽濡正驾着车去港区的附近一个偏僻地区的影像。她此行明显要去见某一个人。她把车停在海边，对面也来了一辆车，正用指示灯来示意自己到了。  
她下了车，那个人也下车了。行车记录仪没有记录车外的情景，然后死丽濡与那个人共同上了自己的车。那个人槐梦认识，是在死丽濡的相册中出现的“恶魔人”队伍前任成员谢朗。  
她去见这个前同事是为了什么？行车记录仪里没有录下他们的声音。只见死丽濡拿了一个信封给他，里面应该是一叠钱。她要用这些钱去交换什么？谢朗也回过来给了她一个信封，好像不放心似地，拿起手机给她传了什么。  
手机，信封。槐梦并没有在家找到这些东西。死丽濡的手机里应该会有谢朗传给她的证据。既然最安全的家里都找不到这些东西的话，这样看来死丽濡应该把它放在自己身旁。  
槐梦深知，死丽濡平时就喜欢把重要的东西藏在离自己越近的地方，也就是说自己不得不要去墓所再次查看死丽濡的尸体。  
行车记录仪的数据只记录到这里，其他数据都因为时间与空间的限制而被删除了。槐梦只能把行车记录仪放下，看着天空逐渐泛起了鱼肚白，槐梦也觉得有些劳累，就靠在车上的椅子睡了一觉，等办公时间再去墓所查清楚。  
虽然死丽濡的尸体已经成了巨人观状态，可是槐梦查看它的时候并不觉得恶心。令槐梦怀疑的是，她的身体居然那么干净，只剩下一副躯体。她的随身包包都不见了。自然而然作为证据的信封与她的手机早就不见了踪影。  
凶手很狡猾，在杀死她的同时，还把所有的证据取走了。那个信封的内容物会遭受怎样的对待，槐梦不敢想下去。但首要的目的还是找到西格珍妮与谢朗，向他们逐一问清楚情况。  
槐梦从墓所出来的时候已是晚上7点，他已经有很长的一段时间没有认真地吃一顿饭以及好好休息一顿了，身上充满了由于长时间寻找死丽濡而积攒下来的疲劳以及难闻的气味。他把车开到了墓所附近的一家旅馆，开了房间后在里面洗了个澡。在死丽濡失踪后，他第一次感到安适，虽然自己作为外国人，长相很容易引起警方的注意，不过在警方找到自己之前，还是把笔记本上列出的那些事项完成吧。  
旅馆旁边有家小小的居酒屋，从它的玻璃窗里透出了温暖的橘黄色灯光。他拉开了居酒屋的门，打算在里面好好饱餐一顿。但当他拉开居酒屋的门的时候，只见西格珍妮就坐在显眼的位置上，她的一头红发耷拉在肩上，似乎久候自己多时。

这次的睡眠似乎经历了很长的时间，而且又梦到了那些光怪陆离的梦境了。明又在梦境中见到了那个狂气的“了”，他再次引诱自己与他发生关系，而且这次的梦境比之前的更为清晰，甚至这个了连那些莫名其妙的话语都没有说，直接就引诱自己与他发生关系。  
明以为自己只会在梦中跟了发生一次关系，可是这次却是如不知餍足的野兽，又如打桩机一般，他只会在那个了的身体内横冲直撞。甚至对方还笑着对自己说：“如果你喜欢的话，把我绑起来也可以的。”  
但当明醒来的时候发现外头太阳正猛，闹钟早就指向了正午1点了，至于床上满是自己也羞于说出的液体。  
明心想，感觉自己的睡眠时间越来越长了……是因为疲劳吗？确实“恶魔人”队伍手头上积攒了大量的案子，他也熬过好多次夜去查找以及整理它们相关的线索。还是因为自己的年纪的增长导致这种事的发生？  
而且很多次在睡眠当中都会梦见与了的交合的情景，是巧合吗？以前是每次出现场的时候才会梦见这些场景，但现在已经变成了平常的睡梦当中也会出现这些难以启齿的场景……  
明不敢细想下去，这对于一个正常男人来说，这可是比阳痿更难启齿的事，还要每次春梦的对象还是与自己最好的朋友……而且现在都已经下午1点了，不回去警视厅的话恐怕会被高层训斥的。  
但当他收拾整齐，穿上警服的时候，手机却不识时务地震动了起来。他随意地问：“喂，请问是谁。”  
“你好，我知道死丽濡的尸体现在在哪里。”  
那边传来的信息宛如晴天霹雳。明的手一个没握住，手机直接砸向了地上。过了几秒，他才把手机捡起来，再问：“什么？你说你找到了死丽濡的尸体了？”  
那边似乎早有准备一般，简短地把死丽濡的尸体所在的墓所的地址告诉了明，等明用笔记录下地址后，还想问清楚更多的情况的时候，对方就直接把电话挂了，容不得明继续问下去。  
脑袋里还残留着由于春梦而形成的一团乱麻，明还是赶回了警视厅。一回到警视厅，他就立即紧急召集“恶魔人”队伍剩余成员召开紧急会议。  
“死丽濡现在在哪里？”见明这么焦急地召集大家，了问道。  
“在栃木县樱市附近的一个墓所里。”明道，然后把详细的地址写在白板上。  
“这么远？这个樱市可是离东京都有两个多小时的车程的地方啊！”美子惊呼道，“我们要是下班的时候赶过去的话，那会堵死在高速上的，4个多小时都过不去。”  
“只能报给高层听了，建议建立死丽濡被害案的调查小组了。”明强硬地道，“那我们现在就能出发去找死丽濡了。”  
“那我去告诉高层。”美子当机立断地退出会议室，走去报告高层。  
但此时的了脸上却蒙上了一层深深的不安。  
“怎么了，了？”明好意地问。  
听到明这么问自己，了很快就恢复过来了，他立即回答道：“没什么。我们赶紧出发去找死丽濡吧。”  
美子很快就回来了，道：“高层批准我们现在立即出发了。”  
之前他们锁定了槐梦正驾驶着他们一起买的红色凌志车到处寻找死丽濡的相关信息，并且了还推断出槐梦有可能会再度回到自己的家。与此同时，美子也找到了槐梦曾在他们搜寻槐梦家时出现的监控视频，但后来槐梦都是选择躲避监控摄像头的道路来走，但全东京都的监控摄像头实在太多，美子也无法逐一排查出到底槐梦去了哪里。即使槐梦作为一个外国人以及他们的红色凌志车在东京都内也算是特征明显的存在了，但东京都的外国人这么多，以及他又一直在躲避监控摄像头，这就如一滴水融入了茫茫大海中。看来只有在他主动地浮现出来的时候，才能找到他了。  
至于提取到的槐梦的电脑里的资料，基本都被槐梦删除了，这对于明他们来说确实是个晦气的事情。明也尝试通过黑客技术查过死丽濡的LINE记录，但明显对方根本不想让明他们找到跟他有关的信息，LINE上只有死丽濡与学生之间的交流的信息。  
“既然死丽濡的尸体在樱市的墓所的话，那么槐梦也可能在樱市出现了。”了分析道。  
于是，明与了共乘一辆私家车，美树与美子共乘一辆警车，共同奔赴一百五十公里开外的樱市。

“你肯定有很多情况想向我了解。”西格珍妮道，“譬如我是怎么找到死丽濡的。”  
槐梦点点头，“所以你到底是怎么找到死丽濡的？”  
西格珍妮道，“首先我是在樱市这里发现死丽濡的，她在临死之前给我发了信息说，她在栃木县樱市。然后我就从东京都搭乘JR电车来到这里了。这儿真的很远，要两个多小时才到这个有点穷乡僻壤的地方。”  
“你也是在东京都生活？”槐梦试探着问。  
西格珍妮点了点头，然后拿出一样东西，放在居酒屋的桌面上。“我在死丽濡的身上发现了这个，其他的东西我都找不到了……”槐梦一看，是死丽濡的手机，里面包含着槐梦希望了解到的谢朗发给死丽濡的资料。  
他想伸手去拿那部手机，但手伸到半空中就定住了。他不知道里面的内容是否有删除，还有行车记录仪里出现的信封……不知道自己能不能从西格珍妮的口中套出相关的事情。于是他想张嘴去问，不料西格珍妮先开口了。  
“放心好了，我没有删里面的内容。”她把手机推到槐梦那边。  
槐梦将信将疑地拿起桌面上的手机，随意查看了一下里面的内容。他没有细看，只是看了一看屏保与桌面，死丽濡的手机屏保与自己的一样，是二人的合照。手机桌面的程序也没有被删除，看来西格珍妮姑且说的还算真话。  
“你可以回去查查看。”西格珍妮又道。  
“我想问，你知道死丽濡身上有一个信封吗？”槐梦忍不住试探着问。  
“信封？我没有看到那样的东西。”西格珍妮坦率地道。  
“这样啊……”槐梦低下了头。此时，店主把啤酒、小吃还有米饭都呈了上来。朴素的碟子盛着刚刚炸好的天妇罗。很久没有认真吃东西的槐梦开始用筷子夹起碟子中的天妇罗，配着白米饭大快朵颐。西格珍妮也配合着他的动作，品尝起食物。  
心满意足地吃完米饭与天妇罗后，槐梦拉开易拉罐的拉环，往店家备上来的玻璃杯里倒入啤酒。然后一口又一口地小饮着。他已经很久没有这样放松地品尝食物了，连日的疲劳令他心理几乎崩溃，但他只能强忍着，直到找到死丽濡的尸首的那一刻才得以有那么一点的放松。  
他对西格珍妮道：“我记得你以前也是‘恶魔人’队伍的一份子，因为我在死丽濡的相册里见过你。”  
面对这样的问题，西格珍妮并没有躲闪，而是直接回答，“我在拉奥孔案后就退出了‘恶魔人’队伍了。因为我觉得‘恶魔人’队伍的工作太辛苦了。”  
“拉奥孔案？”听到陌生的名词，槐梦不解。  
“死丽濡没跟你说过吗？”西格珍妮挑眉。  
“死丽濡她很少跟我提及她的过去的。”一罐啤酒空了，槐梦让店家上了新的一罐。新的一罐啤酒来了，他便不用店家提供的杯子，直接喝起罐子里的啤酒，“我曾经问过她。但她那时对我发火了。见她不愿意提及我也没问下去了。”  
“好吧。”西格珍妮耸了耸肩，“我告诉你也没问题。”  
她把尚未开启的啤酒的拉环拉开，把啤酒倒入玻璃杯中，小饮了一口，“前任‘恶魔人’队伍的成员盖尔马某一天被人杀害，并被摆成了希腊神话中的角色拉奥孔的样子。”她又补充了一句，“不知道你知道不知道盖尔马？”  
“看过照片。”槐梦答道，“我那时在死丽濡的相册上见过你们的合照，问过你们的名字，死丽濡逐一指给我是谁后就没有说下去了。”他忽然想起了什么，问：“等一下，你说他被摆成了什么？”  
“拉奥孔。”西格珍妮重复了一遍这个名词，“你读过希腊神话的吧，就是那个识破了雅典娜诡计的特洛伊人，然后被雅典娜派出的毒蛇咬死的英雄。之后有位名叫莱辛的哲学家写过，如果用诗去描绘拉奥孔的模样的话，就会集中于描绘他痛苦的背景；而如果用图画或雕像去描绘他的话，就会集中表现他痛苦的脸部……”  
听到西格珍妮这么说，槐梦似乎记起了什么，“之前警视厅正在调查多起串并艺术家杀人案也是类似这样的，凶手把无辜人杀害了，然后摆成类似名画的模样。迄今凶手的身份仍未查明。”  
“这还挺像这起拉奥孔案的。拉奥孔案的凶手迄今也是未查明。后来由于‘恶魔人’队伍的解散，没人愿意接手，这案子就成为了一桩悬案。”西格珍妮道，她的语气里带着嘲讽，“‘恶魔人’队伍真是风光啊，警视厅的全部难破的案子都积攒在它头上，然后破案了的话功劳都归日本警方，而不是‘恶魔人’队伍的每个人——不过我们那时也是没找到任何有价值的线索就是了。”  
“没准这两个案子可以串并起来调查。”槐梦道，大概有些醉了，他开始吐露心中所想的事了，“可惜现在警方都在找我，死丽濡也死了，我怕他们会怀疑我会因为家庭琐事等原因杀害了她。而且在她失联的时候，我也没有足够的不在场证明证实自己与死丽濡之间没有接触。”  
“恕我多嘴一句，你那时跟死丽濡怎么了？”西格珍妮问。  
“我们因为结婚的事吵架了。”槐梦叹了口气，想要抽烟，但醉眼朦胧中看到居酒屋的墙上的禁烟标识，就放弃了，只好继续喝着闷酒。  
“直到陪她坐上计程车的时候，我们都在吵架，虽然我知道这对她的胎儿很不好，但我那时依旧坚持着自己希望与她结婚的意见，但她那天大概想起了不动安蒙的事，又对我们的婚事后悔了，于是我们之间爆发了最大的一场吵架。虽然她之前就已接受了我的求婚戒……”  
槐梦的眼里泛着依稀的泪光，他沉默了一阵子后才说，“……没想到最后会酿成大祸……是我对不起她……”  
他伏在居酒屋的桌子上嚎啕大哭，西格珍妮为他斟了满满一杯酒，并道：“你把它喝下去吧，喝了酒的话就会忘记这些事了……”  
槐梦握着啤酒杯，“咕咚”地就把酒喝了下去，然后努力地回忆着些什么。这些日子的一匹狼生活令他基本没跟多少人交流，遇到帮自己找到死丽濡尸体以及作为死丽濡的前同事的西格珍妮后，他一直压抑在心底里的话总算有地方得以释放了。  
“我记得……死丽濡说过她有怀疑过的对象……可是她不愿意跟我说……我真的不知道是谁杀害了她……”他醉眼惺忪地趴在桌子上，喃喃自语道。  
“你知道死丽濡最后一个见面的对象吗？”西格珍妮试探性地问。  
“不知道。”他摇了摇头，“可是他之前驾着车去找过好几次你们‘恶魔人’队伍的前队员谢朗，我怀疑……是他杀害了死丽濡。”  
把心底里这最后一点的推断说出，槐梦就倒在居酒屋的桌面上睡着了。当他被居酒屋老板叫醒时，发现自己的手肘下面压着一张纸条，上面写着西格珍妮自己的联系方式，而西格珍妮早已不见了踪影。  
槐梦问居酒屋老板：“刚刚跟我喝酒的女人呢？”  
居酒屋老板回答：“她说她有些事就先走了，她还说如果你之后如果有事的话，可以按纸条上写的联系方式去找她，无论发生了什么事她都会帮助你的。”


	16. Chapter 16

16

明他们赶到樱市的时候已是晚上七点，初次踏足这个位于山谷间的小城市，连城市的面貌都没有认真看清楚，就直接奔赴墓所的所在地。  
在那里，他们并没有看到槐梦的身影，只有被盖上了白布的死丽濡的尸体，孤零零地躺在那里等待着接下来的火化。就快轮到死丽濡了，工作人员正忙不迭地把她的尸首往火化炉里送，但这被明他们以公务为由阻止了。  
面对死丽濡的尸体，了赶紧戴上了法医专用的手套，穿上了专用的防护服，明去车里拿了法医用的基本工具过来。了开始了对死丽濡的尸体的检验，初次解剖起自己的前辈的尸体时，了想起了自己初次见到了死丽濡时的情形。  
那时是自己的大学时代，对，记忆深处的那起人质挟持事件当中，年轻的死丽濡还磨磨蹭蹭地迟疑着要不要击毙毒瘾发作了的挟持犯，那时最急需的心理辅导专家还未到达。事件发生在社会形势最为纷繁复杂的东池袋地区。那个地方离自己就读的东都大学很近，而那时刚好自己去东池袋购置一些东西。面对这样的情况，自己自告奋勇地冲上前去，用学到了的心理学知识，把握住了罪犯那最急需钱去购买毒品的狂躁不安的心理，趁他一个不注意，用随身携带的手枪射杀了犯人。  
日本法律里虽然禁止公民携带管制枪支等工具，不过了还是偷偷地藏了一把在身上，以备不时之需。同样在东都大学里担任教授的父亲虽然知道自己会使用枪械，但从来不会管自己。所以自己那时才会把手枪拿出来，把歹徒射杀了。  
在看到自己拿出手枪的那一刻，死丽濡的脸上露出了极度惊讶的表情，但她却没有因为这件事举报自己，把自己送入牢房，大概是因为自己在这件事上帮助了她的缘故吧。还有就是，她也没想到自己居然会加入“恶魔人”队伍。不过看起来她面对自己的加入也没有表现出很明显的反抗情绪。面对自己的加入，她的惊讶只持续了十秒，然后就跟自己、明还有美树讨论接下来的案件该怎样侦破了。  
死丽濡的胸口被贯穿了一个大洞，血把她那条白色裙子染成了红色，现在血已干涸变成了褚色。在尸体上发现到了一个疑似从警用手枪发出的直径为9mm的弹头，看到了那枚弹头，了悄悄地把它放在了贴近自己衣服内衬的地方，而不是把它放入证物袋里。他小心地处理着尸体，毕竟旁边明、美树跟美子都在看着。  
“除了枪伤外就没有发现其他的致命伤了。”了结束了一部分的解剖，报告道，“她的腰上与脚上有一些擦蹭伤，但不是致命的，估计是在受到了枪击后倒地的时候造成的。但主要的致命伤还是贯穿胸口的枪伤。”  
“还有其他的发现吗？”明盯着了的脸庞问。此时了正把法医用的手套与防护服脱下，然后塞进早就准备好的袋子里。听到明这么问，他摇了摇头。  
“明显这里就不是第一现场。她的死亡时间已经超过一周了，然后才被转移到了这里。你看，由于产生了巨人观。她那未出生的跟槐梦的……孩子……”了的声音有些颤抖，“都产下来了……”  
他并没有哭，但明显并不平静。  
“警官们，请问这具尸体可以火化了吗？”一旁的工作人员小心翼翼地问他们。  
本着对死者的尊重与不占用墓所资源的态度，明看向了。他才是法医，只有法医才有资格说尸体是否可以火化了。  
了朝着工作人员点了点头。  
“槐梦教授之前应该来过这里。”美树分析道，“你看如果他没来过这里的话，死丽濡博士的尸体也不会赶着被火化，而是被当成无主尸体来对待吧，而且一般……”  
“无主尸体的话一般会让我们警方处理吧。”明搭上了她的话，“如果按你的意思来推测的话，也就是说有人带槐梦来到这里，或者槐梦自行来到这里，亲自处理死丽濡的尸体？”  
“有可能。”美子顺着明的话语说了下去，“我觉得他们‘夫妇’之间……不知道用这个称呼合不合适，虽然他们还没结婚。”  
美树点了点头，说：“没关系，反正他们两位也算是事实上的夫妇了。”  
“虽然我很不愿意相信这个是事实……”美子推理道，“不过我们以前接触的一般杀人案都是发生在亲近的人之间的，尤其发生在情侣或夫妇之间的杀人案的话，最后调查下来的结果就是丈夫啊、或者说是男朋友与妻子啊、或者说是女朋友之间发生了口角，然后丈夫杀害了妻子，或者妻子杀害了丈夫，也可能连同第三者把对方干掉了。至于原因嘛，不是因为钱，就是因为情感问题，譬如丈夫或妻子其中一方出轨被发现，还有一个很大的原因就是家庭暴力了……”  
“所以我觉得槐梦有可能在一周之前由于与死丽濡发生了口角，结果这个男人一怒之下就把死丽濡杀害了。他又是个外国人，而且我听说英国那边不禁枪，他应该会使用手枪……人一旦失去了人性去干杀人这种事，就会连怀孕了的孕妇都不会放过的，然后他心里怀着愧疚之情，毕竟自己杀害的是未来的妻子。于是过了一段时间，托关系把她的尸体运到这个墓所冷存？结果被这里的某个心怀正义的工作人员发现，给明打了那个电话举报死丽濡的尸体就在这里。”  
“我并不觉得。”明听完美子的陈述后，陷入了一段时间的沉思，然后就否定了她所说的。他的内心中忽然有个鼓动着他说出这番话。“既然我们现在见到的死丽濡的尸体已经是死后一周的了。要是槐梦真是杀害死丽濡的凶手的话，那么他为什么不在杀人后就立即把死丽濡的尸体运到这里处理？而是要等她的身体腐败得出现了恶心的巨人观后才把尸体转移到这里？”  
美子无言，她正想着如何反驳明。  
倒是一旁认真听着他们的推理的美树开口了，“我赞成明所说的。确实很不合理，可是他为什么要躲我们？”  
“那是因为他杀了死丽濡的缘故吧。至于他会去寻找死丽濡的相关信息，大概是想要掩盖住自己犯案的原因。”美子尝试说服逻辑自治的自己，“杀人犯都爱躲警察，因为他们做了这样的亏心事，胆小怕事之余也怕自己受到了法律的惩罚而不得不在监狱失去自由度过接下来的日子。”  
“我倒是支持明的看法。”了也开口帮腔，“我觉得槐梦跟我们的关系都不熟吧。你们还记得吗？每次他都是跟死丽濡一同出现参加我们的会议。然后在会议之后，都是匆匆地离去，不过警视厅也没像死丽濡那样把他看成是特聘专家。他会来参加我们的会议也是看在死丽濡的份上吧。一旦死丽濡与我们这边的联系断了，他就没有出现在我们面前的必要了。”了尝试从人情方面分析。  
“可是他为什么不报失踪？”美子问，“报失踪的话，我们警方会立案侦查的。”  
“可能……就如你分析的那样……”明道，“槐梦在死丽濡遇害的那天跟死丽濡吵了一架。可是……我不大明白为什么他们会吵架……看起来他们二人的关系挺好的啊……”  
“如果按我那女人的直觉来看的话。”美树竖起一根手指，扮作名侦探状，“我觉得争吵的原因是，他们到底要不要结婚。”  
“我觉得他们应该已经去了民政部门登记了吧……”明口直心快，一下子就说出来了，“男人的直觉。”  
“我这几天去民政部门查过了他们的婚姻状况哦。他们都是单身状态哦。”美树分析道，“你看死丽濡博士不是怀孕了吗？作为孩子的父亲的槐梦教授可能跟死丽濡博士求婚了，虽然原因我不知道，不过肯定是被死丽濡博士拒绝了……这应该是临结婚前的小情侣之间会发生的事啊。”  
“一般不是比较多的情况会是女孩子提出结婚请求的吗？”了提问道，“没想到会是死丽濡拒绝槐梦的求婚。”  
“你们男生们就是不懂女孩子们的心……”美树打趣道。  
明听到“死丽濡拒绝槐梦的求婚”时，意外想起了死丽濡以前对自己提过的那位名叫不动安蒙的警探。她的心应该还在不动安蒙的身上，但安蒙的死已经是五六年之前的事了。时间能冲淡一切，面对离自己最近的槐梦的热情无法拒绝，她把那寂寞的心里的一部分的爱分给了槐梦，选择了跟他同居，最后还怀上了槐梦的孩子。槐梦见到自己心爱的死丽濡怀上了自己的孩子，当然自己希望能与死丽濡结婚。但她依旧无法放下心中的不动安蒙，就结婚这件事跟槐梦爆发了争吵。而在那场争吵过后，死丽濡遭遇了不测。  
在槐梦的心中，一方面抱着自己才是导致死丽濡的死的元凶的愧疚，另一方面也害怕警方会找上自己后得知自己那天跟死丽濡爆发过争吵，然后把他当成犯罪嫌疑人来看待。最后还有一个原因他会躲着警方，那就是他作为死者唯一在日本本土上最亲近的人，面对死者的突然失踪的情况下，当然会焦急地四处寻找。在这些多方面的因素的作用下，他才会去逃避。  
明这瞬间理解了槐梦的想法，但他不知道槐梦接下来会怎么做，是会继续追查杀害死丽濡的凶手吗？那如果他找到了杀害死丽濡的凶手后会怎么做？  
明有些踌躇要不要把自己的推断告诉其他人，但最后他还是放弃了。在找到槐梦本人以及搜集到所有支撑他不是凶手的证据之前，作为警方的自己都不能轻举妄动，不然一旦消息泄露出去，市面上的媒体就会抓住这些事攻击槐梦，这样对槐梦来说无疑是雪上加霜。他不仅要承受心理上失去死丽濡的苦楚，还有社会上的非议。  
“明，我觉得槐梦应该还在樱市。”了忽然叫自己道。  
明瞬间就回过神来了，问：“你是怎样判断的？”  
“你看办理火化手续的日期是在今天早上11点左右。”了正在跟旁边的工作人员了解情况，此时他正查阅着相关的尸体火化记录，“樱市离东京都可是有两个多小时的车程，所以我觉得他应该还在这里。”  
“不一定吧……”明的眉头深锁。  
“那你觉得他有可能会在哪里。”了随口一问。  
“可能会在樱市去往东京都之间的路上，也可能已经回到东京都了。”

晚上十点。夜里的警视厅大楼依旧灯火通明。  
阿政还在警视厅的办公室里为其他案件的侦破加班加点，见到一位留着黑发的、皮肤黝黑的青年进来了，他便随意地道：“明，我还以为你下午去了樱市后，没那么快回来啊。你这么急回来干什么？”  
黑发的青年理了一下警服的领子，道：“我发现这边有些事我还没处理。所以就把那边的工作丢给美树他们了，他们先让我回来了。”  
阿政站起身来，手里拿着一叠资料，然后把它摔在明的办公桌上，“对了，这几天我见你的精神都不大好。你之前拜托我去调查的艺术家连环杀人案里的受害者身份的有关信息我查出来了。然后我见你这段时间都在忙死丽濡博士失踪的案子就不好意思来打扰你了。来，给你资料。”  
“有关信息是什么？”明惬意地靠在办公椅上，问。  
“就是这些受害者们啊，表面上他们看起来都是名片上写的健身教练，可是他们失业了。他们在遇害之前都集中在东池袋地区一带活动，其实说是活动是假，扮作假警察来对附近的住户诈骗是真。”阿政道，“那天你去御茶之水附近查死丽濡博士失踪案的时候不是听他们公寓的管理人还提过这个案子嘛……之后你回来后还把这案子交给我去侦查了。结果我就去了解情况了。”  
“那你是怎么发现到他们的这些情况的？”  
“你不是让我去找死丽濡的那家公寓的管理人啊。你真是老糊涂了……然后我去找他还有一些受害者了解了一些情况，发现假扮成警察来行骗就是三男一女。而且听他们说这三男一女的特征跟我们现在正在调查的艺术家连环杀人案串并案件的受害者的差不多。”  
“我觉得这真是功夫得来不负有心人。于是我拿了他们的照片去跟警察诈骗案的受害者了解情况了，还去了一趟池袋署。一听是警视厅的‘恶魔人’队伍特意来了解情况的，他们对我的态度简直差天共地。要是其他署的人去还没有这种待遇，他们把所有的资料都给了我，包括犯罪嫌疑人的照片啥的……”  
“之后我就确认这些艺术家连环杀人案的受害者就是这些假冒警察的人了。”  
“为什么池袋署那边不把信息反馈到警视厅这边来？”听到阿政有点兴奋地报告着自己的收获，明咬牙切齿道，“这样就省了很多我们之前侦查的工夫了。”  
“你又不是不知道池袋是个什么样的地方。来自中国的新移民又多，黑帮又多，可以说是龙蛇混杂，这种诈骗类的小案件那边一般都不会引起关注，而且也没有多少人愿意集中精力去侦破它，再加上我们的主要精力都集中在侦破这种出了人命的恶性案件上去。虽然不是为了开脱，不过即使我们是首都警方，警力资源也有限啊……”  
阿政叹了口气，无可奈何地道，“你看你自己不是为了死丽濡的案子与艺术家杀人案忙得焦头烂额，这也是无可奈何的事啊。”  
明机械般地点了点头，按住阿政递给自己的资料，貌似想起来什么似的，问：“对了，你知道发生在五年前的拉奥孔案吗？”  
“什么拉奥孔案？我不知道啊……”这下轮到阿政懵住了，他露出了疑惑的神情，问。  
“没什么……”见阿政并不了解此案，明便站起身来，想走去档案室查阅资料。  
“你跟我、美树、美子，还有了不是几乎同一年进来工作的吗？”阿政反问，他显然被明的气势吓到了，“在我们的从警生涯里，貌似真没遇到过相关的案件……”  
“不过，如果你想要我帮你调查的话，我会帮你的。”阿政很快就露出了自信满满的表情，“我可是把你跟美树都当成我在警视厅内难得的好友、知心伙伴。”  
“哦？”明回过头去看他，“那你能不能帮我调查一下一位名为盖尔马的前任警官？”  
“……这方面倒是没问题！”阿政很快就答应了他。


	17. Chapter 17

17

从樱市回去东京都的路上，明一直都在打着哈欠。  
他们在樱市里搜寻了一天。他们问过墓所附近的旅馆的老板有关槐梦的情况，但旅馆老板说槐梦在他们到达樱市的那天早上已经退房了。他们再走访了一下旅馆旁边的居酒屋等食肆，其中一间居酒屋的老板曾表示曾见过相貌与槐梦相像的男性与一位红发女性曾在他的店里喝过酒。他们问老板关于那个女性相关的信息，老板表示由于当时在专心致志地工作，没留意到女性到底长得什么样，给予的表述也是不大清晰的。这家店位于樱市这种“乡下”地方，来喝酒吃饭的大多都是街坊四邻，自然而然不会在店里安装摄像头，于是并没有记录下那位红发女性的具体相貌。  
红发女性。一听到这个形容，不知道为何明会想到出现在死丽濡家里的那本相册上的前代“恶魔人”队伍照片上的另一位女性，会是她吗？明默默地在心底里打了一个问号。  
连续忙碌了一夜与一早上，明感到有些疲倦了。但了还是执意要驾车回东京都。  
他不累的吗？明有些担心起他的身体了。  
还没开到高速口，明开口了：“了，如果你觉得的累的话，就别开车了，先在樱市的加油站休息一下吧。”  
“我还好。”了微笑着道，“樱市离东京都又不远。警视厅也没有那么多的资源让我们在樱市住宿差旅。”  
“嗯啊……”还没听完了说的话，明就觉得自己的眼皮在打着架，他很快就靠在副驾驶座上安睡下去了。  
“好好睡一觉吧。”了温柔的话语并没有传到明的耳朵中。  
在了的车上，明没有梦到那些与自己身旁正在驾着车的男子交合的奇异的梦境，而是梦到小时候发生的一件事。  
“月亮上到底有没有兔子呢？”看着夜空中璀璨地发着光芒的又大又圆的月亮，明认真地问身旁的了。  
人类的孩童时期，总是充满对世界的奇妙想象，然后用诗一般的语言把它们描绘出来。  
“不存在的。”但这些诗意立即就被无情地碾碎了。了总是这么认真地说着这些事实，事实总是会打碎属于美的诗意，“那都是月亮上的山脉凹凸不平造成的。”  
“小了你知道好多东西啊。那你觉得为什么我会觉得月亮上面会有兔子呢？”明总是一副求知探索的态度。  
“那是因为你天生具有共情这种能力啊。”  
“共情？”听到陌生的名词，明疑惑地反问。  
“这是一种很好的、令人羡慕的能力……”  
梦到这里就戛然而止，然后就是黑暗笼罩。  
不愿被黑暗侵蚀，明只好睁开眼睛，动了动身体。  
“你醒来了？”似乎察觉到自己醒来，了关切地道，“我们快到东京都了。”  
“我睡了多久？”明揉揉眼睛，问。  
“两个小时左右吧。东北自动车道有点堵，耽搁了点时间。”  
“要不换我来开？”明问，“你开了这么久的车应该也累了。”  
了迟疑了，不过他很快就答应了，“好啊，去到下一个加油站的时候我把车交给你开。”  
到达附近的一个加油站后，了去便利店买了一箱矿泉水放在车的后备箱里。他的车的后备箱很大，几乎可以塞进一个人。看着了把矿泉水箱放入后备箱的时候，明不知为何会想到死丽濡的尸体被塞进去的模样。但这一瞬间的幻觉很快就消失了。略显得有些空的后备箱内只有法医工具箱与一箱矿泉水。了还给车加了油后才放心地让明去驾驶自己的车。  
明已很久没驾过车。东京都内的地铁交通路线过于发达。他又独自住在位于东京都中心的浅草附近的家中，自然就会选择公共交通工具出行。坐上驾驶座上后，他先摸了一下车上的手刹，踩了一下刹车与油门。自动挡的车并不难开，难的是面对东京都内复杂的路况。  
“我把我的命交给你了。”了打趣道，“还有别弄坏我的车。”  
“这方面你倒是不用担心。”明拍着胸口道。  
“对了，现在美子她们应该在我们前面吧。你给美树打个电话告诉我们到时在警视厅碰头吧。”了想起这个细节，叮嘱明道。  
“嗯，好。”听到了这么有条不紊地把任务布置下去，那些困扰明脑海中的难以启齿的梦境仿佛都消失了，还有一些对了的怀疑态度也随之埋葬了起来。了明显是累了，他靠在副驾驶座上很快就睡着了，完全放心地把车交由明来驾驶。  
到达警视厅的时候刚好是傍晚7点，明与了走入办公室的时候，阿政正收拾着资料准备下班。见他们一同进来，阿政便打趣道，“你们俩的关系真好，要不然在一起算了。”  
听到阿政这么说，明的脸上明显露出了不悦，理智早已让他拒绝这种笑话很多次，然后把所谓的正直的性取向张扬地摆在那里。见明的脸上露出不愉快的神情，了只好尴尬地看向一边。  
“对不起……”见自找没趣，阿政只好转移话题，“对了，你拜托我去找的拉奥孔的资料，我找到了。”  
明瞬间懵住了，“什么拉奥孔案？”  
了的脸色瞬间变了，赶紧打圆场，“阿政你都是在开玩笑的吧。根本没有这样的一件案子吧。”  
“昨晚明你从樱市赶回来的时候就让我去查的啊。”这下轮到阿政懵住了，“我连资料都做好了，关于那位五年前突然逝世得到警官盖尔马被人摆成拉奥孔模样的案子……”  
明也愣住了，明明昨晚自己还是跟了在一起的，还在樱市里。怎么突然自己会回来东京都了？  
了的脸上越发难看了，但他还是忍耐着不去发作。空气中的尴尬气氛就如一个定时炸弹正在倒数着何时会即将爆炸，就等着在场的其中一人将其引爆。  
引爆的人是令了意外的明。  
“这样吧，你先把资料放我这里吧。”为了化解了这种气氛，明抢在想开口的了的前面，开口道，“我先看一看是什么。”  
定时炸弹上的计时器定住了。  
了默默地转过身去，似乎是妥协了。“我今晚在法医工作室里把死丽濡案的资料整理一下。”  
明于是回到自己的办公桌，整理死丽濡案相关的资料。

此时，明的家里空无一人。窗户紧闭，大门也锁好了。  
1LDK的房子里只有简单朴素的几件家具，只有明最喜欢的黑猫摆件的两只金色眼睛在盯着这里发生的一切。  
他再次潜入了明那位于浅草的家中。明一般都会喝自己家里的净水器上的桶装水，但是一般人都不会给自己的净水器安装锁头。所以他才有机会对它动手脚。他把药放入净水器的两个出水口中。这种药有一种副作用就会引起多梦，但胜在磨成粉末后，投入到水中并没有多大的药味，而且明每次回家后喝下了加入了药的水后就会安然沉睡。然后他在明睡着的时候就能冒充成他的模样，回到警视厅的办公室里，以“不动明”的身份来查案。  
顺带这次，他还把一张叠好的纸条塞在饮水机的出水口的旁边。  
他知道自己对不起死丽濡。但死丽濡为什么要这么执意地查出自己的死因呢？她不是已见到自己在她面前中弹身亡了吗？而且她的身旁不是已经有了对她一片痴心的忠诚的槐梦了吗？为什么她还要对自己这么一个亡灵如此留恋呢？  
那根本就是一起意外，剩余的“恶魔人”队伍的成员侦破了一起跟贩毒有关的案子，他与死丽濡去到黑帮制毒的现场，打算一举捣毁这个制毒工场。结果黑帮是如此的凶残，一遇到警方的清扫，就丝毫不顾命地疯狂用枪扫射。他们瞄准了死丽濡，然后自己当时还冲上去，为死丽濡挡住了那一枪。虽然那个时候自己身上穿着防弹衣，但子弹还是掠过了离胸口不远的地方差点丧命了。然而黑帮却把濒临死亡的自己救了下来。自己自此之后就成了一个亡灵，而不是一个活生生的人。墓碑上还留着自己当年的荣耀与名字，但现在自己只剩下“拉奥孔案”这么一件牵肠挂肚的案子了。  
曾经的战友盖尔马的死是自己一直魂萦梦绕的事，为了查出它的真相，他不惜牺牲一切。  
如果死丽濡不去查自己那起案件的话，那么他还可以留下死丽濡一命。但一旦死丽濡危及自己的安全圈的话，那么就别怪自己心狠手辣了。  
他的手机里还藏着杀手的电话号码，是那天自己让杀手把死丽濡约到了那个偏僻的且没有监控摄像头的地方，然后再让杀手把她载到栃木县樱市，最后是自己用枪支把她杀害了。  
他想起了死丽濡那沾染了血污的脸庞，泪水忽然染上了他的眼眶。但他只能努力控制不让它流下来。不仅只有他一个人想要死丽濡的性命。杀手是这么对自己说的，即使他不去拜托自己，也会有其他人动手的。  
“我们以前好歹也曾一起工作过，但你却为了心中的‘正义’去选择杀害你以前最忠诚的伙伴。”  
杀手的笑容令他觉得扎眼，他的心中不禁战栗。  
但是人类就是这样的啊。在最极端的情况下会选择最极端的方式行事，而绝大多数人还陷入在众人皆醉我独醒的对世间抱有着一切都是善良的幻觉中。  
“不过既然你愿意给我钱让我去干这种事的话，我倒是挺乐意的。”对方的笑意更浓了。  
“没想到你居然堕落道这种地步了。”他反诘。  
“不啊，论堕落，比得上你吗？居然为了她要查出你还没死这种事去把人杀了。”对方的讥讽越发猖狂，“她的心好歹还是在你的身上啊。我都想哭了。你还算是个人吗？这么对一个一直爱着你的女性，你真的好残酷啊。”  
他顿时无言。可是对匍匐在黑暗中的自己来说，恐怕在她的心中的自己已然是个死人。而且更明显的，死丽濡更爱的人应该是槐梦才对，毕竟她已经怀上了槐梦的孩子。  
“我是个有原则的人。所以杀人这种事就交给你自己做了。我最多帮你打打下手。”  
对方这么说，他也只能木然地点头。  
在樱市那个黑暗的、没有人发现的山岗上的角落里，他木然地握住了手枪，死丽濡的眼睛里充满了恐惧、震惊与许多复杂的他无法言状的感情，然后他闭上了眼睛，被黑暗侵蚀过般的枪声过后，死丽濡的胸口开了一个大花。  
在杀完人后，杀手问他：“所以我想多嘴问一句，你到底还爱着死丽濡吗？”  
“这个问题，我暂时还是不能回答你。”无法回答，他只能用最诚实的态度去回避。  
只能回答爱过吗？他曾对死丽濡说过“爱”，可这曾经的海誓山盟在枪响的这一刻变得如此苍白，比一个久经情场的浪子口中的“爱”远来得低贱。  
可是在他选择假死的那一刻开始，就已经注定了这样的结局了吧。  
他在樱市的旅馆里低沉了两天，泪水也无法流下来，饭一口也无法吃下去。他能想象得到死丽濡的尸体会被细菌跟蛆虫啃食得不成，但他根本无法找人去通知槐梦死丽濡的死讯。  
飞鸟了。  
他已追查跟踪这个人太久。  
他的身上藏着太多的谜团。在五年前，飞鸟了已经被警视厅与东都大学双方的高层看中，再加上他的父亲又是东都大学的教授，不少亲属在警视厅里工作，各种盘根错杂的关系使他在日本法医界混得顺风顺水，再加上他又是日本国内难得一见的法医天才，从东都大学里取得医学博士号跟哲学博士号后，加入到自己曾经待过的警视厅的精干队伍“恶魔人”当中简直是那么理所当然。  
但偏偏这届“恶魔人”队伍里却出现了一个与自己长相如此相似的刑警不动明，而且他与飞鸟了之间的关系如此亲近，甚至两个人经常睡在一起。虽然每次都是在明喝下自己“调配”过的“药水”后，他才会来到不动明的家里，趁着不动明睡着的时候，与他发生关系。这个名叫不动明的人的性欲似乎不知餍足般，他跟飞鸟了之间上演活的春宫图般的景象——自己已不知道看过多少遍了。但每次在他们交媾之后，则是飞鸟了自行离开不动明的住处，大概是因为飞鸟了害怕不动明发现自己身为双性人的秘密吧。  
他已经解决了死丽濡。如果他与杀手之间守口如瓶的话，那么她的失踪将会成为永远的谜，因为她的尸体会永远躺在那个永远不会有人发现的角落里，就连“恶魔人”队伍跟其他警察都不会找到。即使飞鸟了现在在“恶魔人”队伍里，他能猜出这件事的一些因果，但也会因为自己曾经犯过的罪以及死丽濡对他的怀疑，选择将此事永远隐瞒下去，也就是说只要借助不动明的手把飞鸟了送入监狱后，然后把这个不动明不动声色地杀掉，就可以永远借助“不动明”这个身份来永远地生活下去，成为笑到最后的最大的赢家。  
于是他蹑手蹑脚地做完这一切，准备离开这个略为局促的家时，背后意外地挨了一击，然后失去了所有的意识。  
当意识恢复的时候，他才发现自己被人塞入了一辆汽车的后备箱里。手脚被绳索绑住，嘴上还被塞入一团布料，封胶牢牢地封住他的嘴巴。他不知道这辆车会驶向何方，只听到车轮前进的声音。  
车辆开了很长一段时间后，总算停下来。后备箱被打开，映入眼帘的是飞鸟了那清秀的脸庞，他那对湛蓝色的无机质的眼睛里总算浮现出了一些情绪，但那里面只有极致的疯狂与独占欲。  
“你好，不动安蒙先生。”飞鸟了朝自己打了个招呼，“你应该认识我吧。”  
“飞……飞鸟……了！”他想要喊出飞鸟的名字，但是嘴被胶带封住了，一点声音都发不出。  
“看来纵容你一直活着真是我的错误。”飞鸟了波澜不惊地说道，“感谢你为我跟明之间的相处创造了不少的机会。不过……当你打算伤害阿明的时候，也就意味着我要把你抹消在这世上了。”  
“唔……唔……”不动安蒙不断挣扎着，但明显成了无用功。  
“我还带了一个你熟识的人过来。”他退到一旁，西格珍妮走上前去露了个脸，“你没想到她也是我的人吧。”  
不动安蒙的眼中的恐惧越来越深了。  
飞鸟了的口吻里带着讥诮，“你错在就是请她去杀死丽濡……不过我可是个仁慈的人，所以我会把你嘴上的胶带撕掉，让你说点遗言，不会像你这么狠心地把人杀了后，连遗言都不留给别人去说，连家属都不去通知。”  
不动安蒙嘴上的胶带被撕掉了，他问的第一句话就是：“你与西格珍妮到底是什么关系？”  
“这个你倒是没必要知道。你一定还有别的想要知道的事，那些我可以回答你。”  
“那你是怎么找到我的？”  
“你很聪明，懂得假死以及利用自己以前的配枪去杀死死丽濡，毕竟你已经‘死’了，这样的话警方倒是会怀疑杀死死丽濡的人会是别人，而不是你，而大多数人都会认为你以前的配枪被某个人偷走用来去杀死丽濡了。可是你忘了我是警视厅的法医，还有西格珍妮这层关系。”飞鸟了轻描淡写地说。  
“呵呵……”不动安蒙笑了，但他的眼睛里仿佛要喷出火来，他怒骂道，“我只想亲手把你送入监狱，你这杀人凶手！”  
“杀死了死丽濡以及你自己的你大概不大适合喊出这种正义凛然的话。”此时飞鸟了宛如审判他的六翼天使，毫不留情地戳穿了他，“论杀人凶手，你自己也算一个。”  
不动安蒙还想挣扎，喊出更多跟正义相关的措辞，但了的手中已经握住了他以前的配枪，“再见了，曾经正义的传奇警探不动安蒙。我会把你的尸体永远埋在不为人知的东京湾的某个深处的。”  
“砰”的一声，枪声响起，然后就是尸体坠入东京湾深处的声音。  
做完这一切后，了无奈地看着风平浪静的东京湾的海面，他忽然有一瞬想像明那样往口袋里掏烟，但一想到自己已戒大麻烟多年，甚至连含有尼古丁的烟都戒了，并且到了一闻到烟味就想呕吐的地步，还是放弃了。  
“飞鸟先生，您真是仁慈啊。”西格珍妮站在他的身旁，与他一起眺望着东京湾的海面，说道。  
“为什么你会这么说？”了转过身去，想走回车那边，问她。他背对着西格珍妮，西格珍妮看不清他的脸。  
“您让这个人保持了他最后的名誉死去，而不是以一个杀人犯的身份死去，这就是您的仁慈啊。”西格珍妮走去发动车子。  
了无言以对，只好坐到了副驾驶座上，眺望着外面掠过的风景。见了陷入沉默，西格珍妮也只好不发一言地驾驶着车子前行。


	18. Chapter 18

18

明已经很久没有在东京都内闲逛了。警方的工作繁多且复杂，偷得浮生半日闲才有这么一个机会。他这天来到的是位于文京区的圣玛利亚教座堂。这幢建筑物说是教堂，实际上看起来更像是座巍峨的现代建筑，只有最顶端的十字架彰显着自己作为天主教教堂的存在感。  
到底为什么要去这座教堂，是因为有人告诉了明他先前查阅前代“恶魔人”队伍的资料时留意的人物——赞尼此时身在哪里。

槐梦一直潜伏在丰岛区的某处，这里可以说是东京都都内最为龙蛇混杂的地方了，外来移民与黑帮并存。他在几天前已通过邮件往大学那边递交了辞呈，虽然这样的举动非常的危险，警方肯定会围绕这封邮件查出他现在的下落，可是他已做好了觉悟。  
这段时间他一直与西格珍妮保持着联络，应该说是西格珍妮主动联系上了他。自从他踏足上樱市找到了死丽濡的尸首开始，西格珍妮就如一个影子般缠绕上了他。她抓住了自己想要为死丽濡的死找出凶手报仇雪恨的心理，一路引诱着自己到一个看似散发着光芒的谜底里。  
然而又有什么人自己可以信任呢？自从死丽濡死后，这个城市里的所有人事看起来都这么陌生。  
西格珍妮又给自己打来了电话，“我似乎找到了你一直想要见的那个名叫‘谢朗’的人的下落了。”  
这个名叫“西格珍妮”的女人就如城市内的幽灵，她对城市内的一切都了如指掌，甚至要她在这个人口一千多万的大城市当中找一个如沙粒一般的人，她都能找出来。槐梦不知道她为何能如此神通广大，能把所有的触角伸向这个城市的各个角落，然后找到自己想要找的人。  
即使找到了人，她还是再问了槐梦一遍，“你真的确定谢朗就是杀害死丽濡的人吗？”  
“我总有这样的直觉。毕竟在死丽濡死之前，他曾约过几次死丽濡出去。”槐梦的声音无比坚定，“如果不是他，还会有谁去杀害死丽濡！！”  
人一旦陷入绝望，就会对面前这宛如浮木一般的人伸出臂弯来拥抱，哪怕这块浮木很快就会支撑不住他的重量，使他溺亡于水中。槐梦此时就是一个褪去所有高学历光芒的普通人，他把所有的赌注都压在西格珍妮身上，渴求着她的帮助。  
“……”西格珍妮陷入了沉默，然后才缓缓地叹了一口气，过了半晌才道，“好吧，三天之后我再给你电话。不过事先声明，我不知道我能不能真的把他约出来，如果可以约他出来的话，我会把能约的时间告诉你的。”  
“谢谢你。”槐梦真诚地向她道谢。  
他就如等待着接下来的决斗的普希金一般，期待着西格珍妮接下来带给他的消息。

明走入这幢由名设计师设计的教堂中，唱诗班的人们似乎还在准备，稀稀落落地聚集在木质的一排排供信徒祈祷用的长椅前，身着黑袍的神父还没来到，一些信众坐在长椅上，等待着接下来即将举行的弥撒仪式。  
明并不信教，但为了等待赞尼过来，他只能坐在长椅上。  
他环视四周，信众群当中并没有赞尼的身影，唱诗班当中都是老年人，以赞尼的年纪根本不会加入进去吧。教堂的天花板承载着采光的功能，光线从屋顶透了下来，连同柔和的灯光一同映照着教堂的地面，高耸的十字架伫立在自己面前，仿佛那些纯洁无瑕的天使都聚集到了这个地方。  
天使。明此时想起了的侧脸。了的确美得就如《圣经》当中记载的天使。不过这里可是离神最近的祭坛，想入非非的话似乎对神不敬，但由于神爱世人，才会包容着如自己这种生来带着罪孽的人们吧。  
“是不动明先生吧？”有人叫自己。  
明回过头去看他，来者穿着一身黑色的、看起来十分庄重的衣服，脖子上还戴着一个小巧的十字架。联想起死丽濡与不动安蒙二人的相册当中的人，对上了，是赞尼。  
“你是赞尼先生吧？”明慎重地点了点头。  
“那么请往这边来。”结果，赞尼直接把他领出了教堂。  
赞尼把他领到了教堂附近的咖啡馆，见这里比较好说话，于是便一同找了个位子坐下。  
“弥撒就快开始了，这样不大好吧。”怀着一种敬重鬼神的心理，明问道。他还以为赞尼只是一个普通的信众。  
“没事的，今天并不是我主持弥撒的日子。”赞尼说道。  
“啊……你是教会的神父啊。”明惊讶了。看来从不信鬼神的警察蜕变为作为神的代言人的神父只需一步，那就是心的转变。  
对方并没有特别热情地回答明相关的问题，而是很直接地说道，“是西格珍妮要我来接待你的。她说你有些关于以前‘恶魔人’队伍的问题想要我解答。”  
“我这边是……不动安蒙先生让我来的。”明错愕了，“西格珍妮小姐是在死丽濡博士的相册上出现的那个红发女性吗？”  
听到明说出“不动安蒙”的这个名字的那一刻，赞尼的表情一下子僵住了。但他必须要回答明的问题，于是点了点头表示赞同，“对，西格珍妮是一个红发女性。”  
“那我可以问你跟拉奥孔案相关的事，以及谢朗、西格珍妮、死丽濡、不动安蒙与你的事吗？”明的目光如炬。凭借着作为刑警的天性，他拿出了笔记本想要记录。  
“你要问的事还挺多的。”赞尼苦笑了，“估计这一个早上都不够你了解，毕竟我们之间相处了一年多后，‘恶魔人’队伍才解散。”  
“那我可以逐个人问你吗？你可以用你觉得最简单的话语去评价这些人。”明问。  
“可以，我会配合你。”赞尼点了点头，“虽然神告诉我们要诚实，不过既然是我的评价，会带有一些主观意见。”  
“这些没关系。”明的话语打消了他的顾虑。  
“那么你想听哪个人相关的事？”  
“就从死丽濡博士开始吧，我们前几天才找到了她的尸体。”明迟疑了一下，决定还是先从死丽濡开始。  
“死丽濡她死了……？”听到明这么说，赞尼愣住了。他坐在那里，不知所措地用手握住了胸前的十字架，他嘴唇颤抖着不断地念叨着，“主啊……主啊……”  
见他的情绪出现了波动，明只好去点了一杯热咖啡，拿了过来让赞尼平复一下情绪。  
不容易过了半个多小时赞尼才稍稍地平复了情绪，他郑重地在胸前画了一个十字，默默地念道，“愿主保佑死丽濡的灵魂在天国快乐，阿门。”  
他双手捧着热咖啡的杯子，开始闭上眼睛尝试去回忆死丽濡相关的一切。  
“……我最后跟她联系的时候，是她刚被评上大学的副教授一职。她是个很厉害的女性。在经历了拉奥孔案的发生与安蒙的死之后，她退出‘恶魔人’队伍后居然会想着去继续读书。她跟我说过，拉奥孔案与安蒙的死影响了她的一生。在她当刑警的时候并不了解为何罪犯会选择去犯罪。是由于人性本善，受到了从众心理的影响，譬如罪犯曾经经历过一些无法理解的痛苦才去犯罪的吗？还是由于人性本恶，人类作为一种无组织、无纪律的生物，天生带着想要犯罪的念头才会去选择犯罪呢？抑或是人天生就是一种会学习的生物，他们的犯罪都只是模仿别人的呢？”  
“她问我的这些问题我不知道该怎么回答她，我当了神父后，只能用宗教学的观点去跟她解释了。那就是‘耶和华是审判我们的，耶和华是给我们设律法的。（赛33:22）’，只有神才能真正地教会我们到底哪些才是真正的是非对错了，只有神才能审判我们的罪……”  
“好吧，在这里跟你谈论宗教也没什么用。”赞尼叹了一口气，“我对死丽濡的印象就是她是一个很认真的人。”  
明点了点头，表示赞同他的话语。在明的印象当中，死丽濡的确是个对待学术与工作非常认真的人。  
“她总是很努力地朝着自己希望的方向去努力，甚至有些执拗得不愿意听别人给她的劝告。不过她的努力在我看来都挺成功的，至少为警视厅破了不少大案要案……”  
赞尼继续努力地在脑海中找寻跟死丽濡相关的记忆，“那时我就注意到了，她真的很喜欢不动安蒙。不动安蒙也挺喜欢她的。他们在警视厅里成为一对令人羡慕的情侣，几乎每天都黏在一起。反正‘恶魔人’队伍也是经常在一起出现场，对他们来说简直是个美差事了。”  
赞尼再次沉默了，他在很努力地回忆着死丽濡相关的细节，但感觉没什么可以说了，于是就说道，“这就是我知道的死丽濡了，虽然只是评价，但能与她一起共事真的很开心。”  
“谢谢。那么你觉得不动安蒙是个怎么样的人？”明把赞尼说的话语全部都记录了下来，问道。  
“安蒙啊……”赞尼喝了一口咖啡，双手十指交叉放在鼻子前，思考了一阵子才开口。期间明还从口袋里拿出烟来让赞尼抽，不过他拒绝了。  
“安蒙的性格其实跟死丽濡挺相似的，都是那种一旦做出了决定后就十头牛都拉不回的人。但他跟死丽濡有一个地方不同，就是总是希望贯彻自己心中的‘正义’。”  
“正义？”明不解，“是什么？”  
“对，正义。作为一般人而言，选择警察这份工作都是为了安定的收入、‘铁饭碗’般的工作不怎么变更的稳定感吧。”赞尼叹了口气，“虽然警察表面上看起来的确是个挺正义的职业。但安蒙他不同，他是一个特别正义，甚至还会为了它不择手段的人。我记得他有一次去抓捕犯人，结果上面的命令还没下来，他已经把犯人抓住了……带回局子里审问……虽然后来被证实犯人就是他，但这没经过上面的程序就贸然行动……”  
“有点尴尬？”明问。  
“对。所以我觉得如果把死丽濡与正义放在一起让安蒙衡量的话，他肯定会选择正义。”  
赞尼放下手来，又喝了一口咖啡，“我听你说，你曾跟安蒙他接触过吧？”  
“嗯。”明点点头，“虽然次数不多。他有时会用我的身份去查案。毕竟他是我的前辈，而且你看我俩长得不是挺像的。”  
“在我退出‘恶魔人’之前，他不是已经死了吗？”赞尼很惊讶，“我记得他是在一次侦破黑帮制毒案里为死丽濡挡下了子弹，被黑帮的子弹射杀了。”  
接二连三的事实让赞尼陷入混乱，“到底是怎么回事？一会儿又是死丽濡死了，一会儿又是安蒙活了，到底是怎么了？发生了什么？”  
“要说明的话，我觉得我们要再另找时间详细说明情况了。”明道，“不过我可以认真告诉你，在前任‘恶魔人’队伍解散后直至新一代‘恶魔人’队伍建立后的这五年间，他都活着。”  
“那他到底是怎么活下来的？”  
“他被黑帮救了下来。”明坦然道，“他一直潜伏在黑暗里，之所以我会来找你，也是因为他告诉我你就在这里。他给我留下了许多信息，希望我能把拉奥孔案以及艺术家杀人串并案件查下去。”  
“恕我失礼多嘴问一句，你到底是怎样认识他的？”赞尼问，“你明显比他年轻五、六岁啊。”  
“因为他得知了我的长相与他的十分相像，于是他一直潜伏在我家与我家附近，等待着可以行动的时机。”明道，“有一次我发现他一直在我喝的桶装水内下可以令我沉睡的药品，但为了不拆穿他，我只好给他留纸条，尝试跟他沟通。”  
“结果发现他也不算是一个特别难沟通的人。我们之间‘聊’得还算挺愉快的，他还把他的过往告诉了我。”明搔搔头，道。  
“原来是这样。真像他会做出来的事。”赞尼苦笑。  
离开警察队伍太久，赞尼已很久没跟警察队伍中的人聊及相关的事了。他打算把自己的余生都奉献给神，但没想到命运令自己会与警察队伍的人再次相遇，并且聊及自己当时作为警察时对自己的同事的印象。  
“于是我问他有什么方法可以查出以前‘恶魔人’队伍相关的资料。他就给我推荐了你。”明认真地道。  
“你不会害怕我违背神的意志，对你说谎吗？”赞尼道。  
“这点我倒是没关系，因为真相迟早有一天会以别的形式出现在人们眼前，要埋葬它对现代社会来说太难。”  
明曾疑惑过为什么自己在不动安蒙的相册上找到的“恶魔人”队伍的照片与在死丽濡的相册上找到的不同。他曾问过安蒙。安蒙告诉他，自己是故意让明去发现以前的“恶魔人”队伍的照片的，他还知道死丽濡的心里一直放不下他，肯定会接触长相相像的明。  
明那时感觉自己被摆了一道，因为他真的去查了以前的“恶魔人”队伍相关的事了。  
但同时他也感到高兴，因为不动安蒙把他掌握的真相告诉了自己。  
“真抱歉……我有些事可以要走了……”赞尼看了一下手表，发现已到中午。他站起身来，明也随之站起身来。他伸出手来，想要握住明的手，明也握住了他的。  
“你可以约我下周三继续了解相关的事，那天我有空。”赞尼问咖啡馆的服务员拿了纸笔，并把自己的电话写了上去，“你可以打我的手机联系我。”  
“好的。”明点点头。

谢朗一直蛰伏在自己的“实验室”里，也就只有这个地方令自己永远安全，因为这里除了自己与那个人外，没有别人知道了。  
自从在五年前的那起挟持案中看到了飞鸟了的英勇表现后，他就被这个年轻人吸引了。这个年轻人的身上似乎带着独特的魔力，吸引着如自己一般的隐藏起来的反社会人格者靠近。在没有任务的时候，他就会默默地跟踪着飞鸟了，在网上以及公安系统内查找着他相关的所有资料，留意着他的一举一动。  
然而这样根本无法跟飞鸟了建立深厚的关系，谢朗苦恼着，要怎样才能与飞鸟了有真正的接触呢，并且还能跟他建立起牢不可攻的关系呢？  
谢朗无法以警察身份轻易地“逮捕”飞鸟了，哪怕他是“恶魔人”队伍里可靠的刑侦专家。他只能默默地一边跟踪着追随着飞鸟了的一切，一边等待着时机。  
身为自己的同事的盖尔马某一天因为疲劳工作过度，忽然晕倒，并送入了医院。而那时飞鸟了也因为他的天才被分配到了盖尔马所在的医院里实习。谢朗认为这是个千载难逢的能接触到飞鸟了的好机会，于是在某一天医生查房的时候，他见到了自己梦寐以求的对象——飞鸟了。  
每个人初次见到自己的偶像总是会紧张的，谢朗兴奋得几乎说不出话来，但他还是凭借自己的能力，找到了飞鸟了所在的科室的办公室。并且还找到一个恰当的、可以令二人独处的机会。在那里，他总算可以对飞鸟了倾诉心中对他的大量崇敬之情了。  
然而，飞鸟了不为所动，并婉言谢绝了他。  
一次机会就此失去了，但谢朗并不是简单会放弃的人。  
他是个有着蟑螂般的毅力的人，困难根本不会简单地击倒他，只会令他越发强大，越发对飞鸟了产生了各种敬仰之情。  
于是在自己不懈的努力之下，他总算发现了似乎拉奥孔案与飞鸟了之间有关联。在拉奥孔案发生之后，他总算心安理得地离开“恶魔人”队伍，一心去追随飞鸟了。  
然而此时的飞鸟了只是个学生，根本没有一个机会可以让谢朗尽情发挥自己的“才华”去吸引他的注意。而在五年后飞鸟了从东都大学医学院毕业后，谢朗总算找到一个完美的、令飞鸟了注意到他的机会。  
此时的飞鸟了居然加入了自己以前曾待过的“恶魔人”队伍，也就是说他会以法医身份接触到尸体。  
谢朗喜不自禁，他一直看不惯一直活跃在自己住处附近的那些伪装警察来诈骗的前健身教练们了。  
那么就把他们都变成了尸体吧，这样就会吸引到了他的注意了。  
果不其然，飞鸟了注意到了自己了。  
但是谢朗并不知道他到底会不会把自己扭送进司法机关里去，让自己接受法律审判。  
但是要知道飞鸟了此时在想什么，也只能像以前那样，默默地跟踪他的行踪，然后找到机会真正地接触他才行。  
他只好默默地跟踪独自上下班的飞鸟了，享受着这种危险且令自己心跳不已的行为。  
而在那天晚上飞鸟了在自家附近散步的时候，独自一人的他居然转过头去看做了层层伪装的自己。他似乎看穿了自己的伪装，更令自己感到兴奋的是，飞鸟了那对无机质的湛蓝色眼睛内总算映出了自己的样子了。  
“你一直都在跟踪我吧，请问是为了什么？”飞鸟了很直接的问法令他更加兴奋了。  
当时的谢朗恨不得把自己心中的所想全部都告诉飞鸟了，但这个时候他还是把自己伪装卸下，露出真正的面目给他看。他以前在“恶魔人”队伍里就很擅长伪装，甚至要他男扮女装也可以。  
但当飞鸟了看到他的脸的那一瞬，脸上并没有浮现太多惊讶的情愫，一副一切都发生得如此顺其自然的表情。  
“原来是你。”简短的回应足以令谢朗疯狂。  
飞鸟了居然还记得自己！  
他那时就想把内心中的所有想法告诉飞鸟了，然而飞鸟了似乎看到自己身后的某样东西，立即就说：“如果你有事的话，我们日后再聊吧。”  
飞鸟了把他的手机号告诉了自己，谢朗感觉自己如获至宝。  
然后，谢朗就看到了一个长相酷似不动安蒙的人出现在自己的面前。而且这个人与飞鸟了之间的举止居然如此亲密，令谢朗几乎嫉妒得发狂。  
不过，既然拿到了飞鸟了的手机号码，那么对自己来说还是有机会的。


	19. Chapter 19

19

明知道，如果自己不把信任交给赞尼的话，那么就无法得知跟以前的“恶魔人”队伍相关的情况。  
跟不动安蒙交流的情况也是如此，即使那天发现了他一直在给自己下药，让自己昏睡过去，然后趁机以自己的身份在“暗中”活动。明还是尝试不去干扰他，除了初次发现他给自己下药的那天。  
那天明下班下得很早，想回家去尽早地歇息一下。结果遇到了自己家的房门打不开的情况。  
家里进贼了。明的第一反应就是这样。  
盗窃案在日本社会内也算是常见的情况。万万令明没有想到的是，这个窃贼居然会胆大妄为得潜入一位现任警官的家。这绝对是可以登上年度爆笑新闻的页面的爆炸般的信息了。  
在门外，明不敢轻举妄动，他悄悄地从自己腰带间拿出了手铐，然后打算在洞门大开的那一瞬间，冲入自己的房间内将窃贼抓住。明的家位于五、六楼的高度，如果窃贼从自己的房间内跳楼逃生的话，那么肯定会直接摔死。  
他悄悄地用钥匙把门打开了小小的一条缝，发现对方正专心致志地给自己的净水器的出水口放置奇怪的药品。  
所以，明对这次的抓捕有十足的信心。  
破门而入的那瞬间，明已用格斗技把这个嫌疑人惯倒在地。但明显对方与自己一样，曾学过格斗技，很快就用拳头重重地砸向了明的脸庞，弄得他差点没晕倒在地。双方厮打在一起，明有好几次落於下风，但幸好对方身上没有带如刀之类的锐利武器，不然明就要被他杀死在自己家里了。  
大概是冥冥当中有神的帮助吧。明费了九牛二虎之力总算才把对方惯倒在地。他也总算可以用手铐把对方的手铐在自己家中的木质餐桌的其中一个桌腿上。  
坐在对方身上，明居高临下地睥睨着他的脸。  
结果看到对方的脸那一瞬，明却大吃一惊。  
“你是……不动安蒙吗……？”  
对方长着一张与自己几乎一模一样的脸！此时，他正目露凶光地看着明。  
明在脑海中搜寻了很久的相关信息后，才把面前的这个人与这个名字对应上，叫出了他的名字。  
对方僵硬地点了点头。  
“你居然……还活、活着？”明艰难地吐出这句话。  
“你没想过我居然还活着吗？”对方干涸地笑道，“因为死丽濡曾告诉过你我已经死了？然后她还打算用你的身体去填补对我的思念？”  
“你怎么知道这些事？”明惊讶地问。  
“因为……”对方讥诮地笑道，“因为我在你随身携带的背包里放置了针孔摄像头，而且我又埋伏在你家附近，你的一举一动我都无比清楚。”  
“那你又为什么要我的净水器的出水口抹上药？那是一种怎么样的药品？回答我！”明低声怒吼道。  
“一种可以令你沉睡的药。”安蒙疯狂地笑道，“怎么样？你要把我扭送进监狱吗？”  
“可是你以前是闻名遐迩的名警探。”明居然从他身上站起来了，“我没必要把你送入监狱。”  
“你是打算仁慈地放过我吗？”安蒙的脸扭曲了，他露出了错愕的表情，“你为什么要这么做？”  
“小孩子才会喜欢粗暴的以暴易暴，追求所谓的这种快感，大人们喜欢的可是公平交易。”明从自己的随身口袋里掏出手机，给他拍了几张照片，然后还把他脑壳上的一根头发拔下来，放在手机套里，“我打算……嗯，头发的话让了去做DNA鉴定好了，然后照片我去发给死丽濡看，她一定会很高兴。”  
“……这、这样……”不动安蒙的脸色瞬间变为猪肝色，“你到底想要什么？我都会答应你。”  
“你可以继续给我下药，甚至可以在你想要的时刻取代我的身份去查案。”明沉默了一阵子后才说道，“但是你要跟我保持联络。”  
“怎、怎么联络？”  
“我们以那个净水器为根据点。”明靠近了他的耳边，轻声道，“我们通过纸条来联系。”  
“你想要知道什么？”安蒙感觉自己的七寸已被明捏住了。  
“你的目的以及以前‘恶魔人’队伍的所有事情。”明忽然又向安蒙袭击了过来，这次出的是右拳，重重地砸到了安蒙的脸上，“因为不仅只有你在盯着我。”  
安蒙在这瞬间就明白了他的意思，他稍稍一使力，整张餐桌居然连同手铐一起飞了起来，砸向了明。明一个错身，躲开了安蒙砸来的餐桌。  
餐桌砸到了地上，发出了很大的声音，整张餐桌都碎了。在那一个瞬间，明偷偷地把手铐钥匙递给了安蒙，示意他去自行解开手铐。安蒙的手上还带着手铐与碎掉了的餐桌，趁此机会，赶紧逃离了明的房间。  
“怎么了……？”被打斗的声音惊动，邻居都纷纷来到明的房间前问清怎么回事。  
明一脸悲伤地摇摇头，“家里进贼了。”  
“那你家里有财务损失吗？不动警官。”邻居都知道明的职业是警察，这么问道，“需要我们去报案吗？”  
“这个暂时倒也不需要，损失不是很大。也就只是碎了一张餐桌而已。”明轻声道，“报案的话，我自己就是警察，会处理好这些事的。所以也不必麻烦大家了。”  
如此这般安慰好受到惊动的邻居，并看到他们纷纷散去后，明才拖着疲惫的身体回到自己的房间里整理接下来的残局。  
他看着那杯砸碎了的餐桌与被抹上了药的净水器，轻启嘴唇道：“了……”  
这句话里包含了世间上最复杂的感情。

究竟是从什么时候开始自己就在监视着明的家的呢？是从自己进入警视厅后，与明重逢了，并得知明的新住所那时候开始的吧。了已不记得是从什么开始监视明的家了，他在某一天当明不在家的时候，就在明的家里安装了不少摄像头，专门监视着明的一举一动。  
虽然这天看到了明与不动安蒙之间发生了打斗，不过了一点都不介意。不动安蒙的小把戏根本骗不过他，他反而要感谢不动安蒙愿意借助明的身份去调查自己。因为通过他的药品，他才可以堂而皇之地跟明发生关系。  
其实即使不动安蒙不去做这些多此一举的举动，了自己也大概会通过同样的举动去把明药倒，然后与明交媾。  
了一直最在意的还是，自己到底能不能如常潜入明的家里，趁着明睡着的时候，跟他发生关系。他压抑了许久的情感只能通过这种最卑微的方式去发泄，这比被明用最性虐的方式去对待自己还要令自己伤心。至少自己如果作为被虐待的一方，还能感受来自虐待的一方的爱意。即使它是扭曲的，在常人眼中看来并不正常，但至少还是能证明明心底里还是在意自己的，还是爱自己的。  
了不惜每一次跟明的性爱中扮演着主动的一方，他已经尝试过很多次这样的行为。他把情趣道具放在自己的身上，通过它们的振动与明的阴茎一同使自己高潮。  
这天深夜也是如此。他用胶带把黑色的跳蛋都粘在了自己的两个秀美的乳头上，再把肛塞塞入了自己的肛门内，把自己打扮得宛如一件礼物般献给明。然而沉睡中的明却像一块木头般，只有他的阴茎是硬直的、带着温度的，而自己接下来就要把这一件令自己心理与生理都能感到满足的、带着最原始的欲望的事物纳入到自己的甬道的深处。  
看起来真的滑稽。看着纳入了明的欲望的自己，怎么看都跟满身情趣道具的宛如被虐者般的自己不相衬。  
跟沉睡着的明发生关系也是无奈之举，至少对此刻的了来说，这样才能让自己获得些微的心理上的安慰。  
甚至他还曾试过在警视厅的后楼梯引诱明，后来被明拒绝，他才用带有乙醚的手帕迷晕明。  
由于对明的身体的渴望已经到了即将爆发的崩溃边沿，了的心底里只剩下丑陋的欲望。  
明明除了欲望外，还有“思无邪”的爱才对啊……  
爱到极致当然会发生发生性方面的接触。但潜入明的家里，用最扭曲的“迷奸”方式去跟明发生关系——只能令了满足对明在生理上的渴求，心理上却只剩下了无比空落的感情。但也是很无奈，因为了太了解明了，他知道明的脑海中除了“共情”这一种能力外，他的理智更如一道坚固的壁垒，用着最正义与政治正确的理由去驱散明的潜意识中对自己的渴求。  
性即是生，性也是死。在达到最高潮的那一刻，了品味到了生死交界般的快感，身下的明的海绵体总算发挥了作用，把所有的液体播撒到了的体内。而随着一波又一波的来自高潮的快感，了的阴茎的前端也随即喷出白色的液体，两人的体液混合在一起，洒落到床单上，濡湿了整张床单。  
了纵容着不动安蒙也是由于这样的原因。也就只有这样，了才能在明面前表达来自自己心底里最真挚的感情。

自从跟不动安蒙建立了以饮水机为载体的通信交流之后，明开始了解藏在这个男人背后的秘密，包括他是怎么活下来的，以及他目前最希望达到的目的：查出跟拉奥孔案背后的一切。明也告诉了他，最近警视厅发现了三起艺术家连环杀人案等相关的情况，问他相关的意见。  
哪怕自己对安蒙在自己平常喝的水里下药这种事有些微词，但明内心中还是对这位前辈抱着敬重的感情，而且安蒙也尽可能地把他了解的真相都告诉了明。  
但在死丽濡失踪后，安蒙也随即失踪了。明的内心中忽然有种不祥的预感，此时的安蒙在世间上只是个“死人”般的存在而已。这次的失踪会不会意味着他的死亡？但他真正的死亡又会引起警方的多少注意呢？甚至把他的名字告诉自己信任的“恶魔人”队伍中的所有人，都不会有人信服吧。  
毕竟大家都把他当成了漆黑墓碑上记载的那个死人而已。  
不动安蒙留给自己的最后一张纸条上写着：我有可能接下来会遭遇不测。如果你要了解以前的“恶魔人”队伍相关的事的话，请去文京区的圣玛利亚教座堂找赞尼神父。他应该会告诉你一切的事实。我已经安排好了。  
纸条上的字迹十分潦草。看来是他在危急中写下，而且到底是谁让他陷入危急情况中呢，是了吗？  
明虽然不大相信会是了，但似乎理智正在把矛头指向了。不动安蒙与了之间的矛盾那么的深，也就只有他才会去下狠手杀死一个“死人”。  
他想起了自己有一次在睡得朦朦胧胧的时候，看到了正伏在自己身上不断扭动着。自己的衣服已被了褪去，了的身上也是浑身赤裸的，两只白皙的乳房不断地在自己的面前摇晃着，小巧的乳头挺立着，正等待着明去吮吸它们一般。  
明虽然感到很惊讶，但性欲的快感已经令他无法逃离，即使牢不可摧的理智已经崩溃得在叫嚣着，希望自己能从这无边的地狱中逃离出去，但在射精的那一刻，只有无边的满足感包裹着自己。  
也就只有这一刻，自己才向性欲妥协了，才会觉得这样也没什么不好。理智在那之后才慢慢地聚拢成有实体的墙壁，反抗着来自了的性欲的攻击。但明却已无法在此时直接推开了，他只能闭上眼睛等待了把他的所有欲望发泄完毕。  
了似乎这天夜里特别不知餍足，还是说他一直都是这样对待自己呢？总之时间似乎特别的漫长，直到明感到汗珠已爬满了自己全身，不得不动了一下自己的身体的时候，了才愿意渐渐地放开他。但他的手一直在自己的下身游移着，还用上了嘴，嘴巴包裹着下身最集中的一点——龟头，直到明在他的嘴里再度爆发才愿意真正地放开他。  
明感觉到身上的重量感总算消失了，他微微地睁开眼睛去看了。只见了正在自己身旁赤身裸体地安眠着。明不愿去叫醒他，只能闭上眼睛去尝试放空一切思绪，让自己重新沉浸入睡眠中，直到醒来的时候才发现了已离开自己的家。  
明明白世俗的目光与自己的理智无法接受了居然多次趁着自己睡着的时候跟自己发生关系。虽然作为警察，明有足够的证据足以把了送入监狱，但一想到了背后错综复杂的关系以及保护伞，同时对许多男人而言这是多么难以启齿的事啊。而且还不是自己的肛门被了用他的生殖器官来强硬地撬开，而是自己的生殖器官进入了他作为双性人的生殖器中——这到底算不算是强暴呢？这对于法律而言实在太难界定了。  
而且还有无比重要的一点就是，明实在无法把这个从小时候一直玩到大的最好的朋友送入监狱。  
除非，除非，了他真的做了案子，还是那种致人死亡的那种重大案件——只有这层“正义”的壁垒，是明最后的、坚定得不可动摇的底线了。  
但是不动安蒙在给自己纸条上，信誓旦旦地告诉自己，他已经掌握飞鸟了是制造了拉奥孔案的凶手的证据，而且他还把证据藏在自己家里的某处，只要明去找的话，一定可以找得到的。  
明实在不愿意去面对，哪怕不动安蒙留给自己的纸条上的措辞十分恳切。但他只能任由了在自己身上满足着自己的欲望，不动安蒙借助着自己的身份去查案，当一个小心翼翼且谨慎的平衡木平衡着这一切，直到死丽濡的死之前，不动安蒙向自己发出求救信息之前。  
因为这是他接下来不得不要去面对的，宛如万丈深渊般的事实。

谢朗没想到居然会有意料之外的两个人联系上自己。  
一个是令他魂萦梦绕的飞鸟了，另一个则是死丽濡。  
死丽濡询问他与不动安蒙的死相关的消息，并说如果谢朗愿意帮自己查出不动安蒙的死的话，她会给自己高达一百万日元的金钱。听到这个金额，谢朗心动了。钱对一个人来说，果然是一件特别重要的物品。  
明明查找信息这点西格珍妮比自己更胜一筹，而且她比自己更适合去了解不动安蒙相关的事，可惜死丽濡在以前就跟西格珍妮的关系不大和睦。由于她们关系不和睦的原因，所以死丽濡才会求救自己吗？  
虽然已经跟不动安蒙没什么接触了，不过自从退出“恶魔人”队伍后，在黑暗中摸爬滚打的谢朗还是收到了一些跟不动安蒙还活着的消息，那么该从哪里开始查好呢？  
在他踌躇着自己该如何、该用何种方式去告诉死丽濡跟安蒙的死相关的真相的时候，飞鸟了来联系自己了。  
既然是自己的偶像来联系自己，谢朗便把死丽濡联系自己的事告诉了他，让飞鸟了来给自己出些主意。  
结果，飞鸟了说希望去看一下自己的“实验室”，那个把那四个冒充为假警察的前健身教练杀害的地方，他还跟自己保证绝对不会把自己就是犯人的事告诉警方。他还说在“实验室”里，他会把解决方案告诉自己。  
一听到飞鸟了要来，谢朗兴奋得不能自已。他赶紧把自己的“实验室”打扫得干干净净，仿若迎接自己的真神般，迎接飞鸟了的到来。他特地在LINE里详细地告诉飞鸟了自己实验室的地址，还把定位发了过去。  
飞鸟了还把西格珍妮带了过来，说西格珍妮知道不动安蒙此时到底藏身在哪里。同时他还带了一个信封来，里面都是他拍摄的不动安蒙还活着的作为证据的照片。飞鸟了希望由谢朗自己去交给是死丽濡，这样也算是对死丽濡的一个交代。然后还要谢朗去告诉死丽濡，只有西格珍妮知道不动安蒙的下落，希望死丽濡主动联系西格珍妮了解事情的原委。  
“这样死丽濡会联系西格珍妮吗？”虽然是明知故问，但谢朗还是问了。  
“死丽濡最在意的人只有不动安蒙，哪怕要她去联系以前关系不和睦的人，她也会心甘情愿的。”飞鸟了淡然道。  
“即使死丽濡一直都在针对我，不过我还是很尊敬她的。”  
飞鸟了的话语说得十分轻巧，谢朗听不出他的话语里到底有没有包含这些感情，但飞鸟了是谢朗的偶像，所以为他做这些跑腿的事，既无伤大雅，也理所当然。  
于是当他屁颠屁颠地完成这些事，过了几天后，才从飞鸟了那里得知死丽濡死了。  
谢朗满心欢喜地以为死丽濡的死是由飞鸟了造成的。之所以谢朗会做出这些艺术家连环杀人案，都是为了模仿当年飞鸟了一开始做下的拉奥孔案，他打从心底就认定了飞鸟了是与自己一样的，同类般的反社会人格者。  
但飞鸟了却否定了他的这些想法。他向谢朗表示，这件案件并非由自己做下的，而是不动安蒙亲手做下的。  
居然会是不动安蒙亲手杀害了死丽濡。  
这事情变得有趣起来了。谢朗眯细了眼睛，以前当他还待在“恶魔人”队伍当中的时候，他就觉得死丽濡对安蒙的爱只是单方面的，死丽濡不断燃烧着自己，为安蒙贡献光热，而安蒙尴尬地处在这个女人的殷勤的求爱当中，既不能拒绝她，又不能从中抽离出来。  
但死丽濡浑然不知这些都会造成安蒙的压力，她沉浸在自己对安蒙的幻想当中，希望安蒙能有朝一日能如公主般地迎娶自己。即使她取得了犯罪心理学的博士学位，当了相关行业的教授，她沉浸在里面太久，永远看不透这一点。  
不动安蒙是因为压力积攒与死丽濡执意地查出他还活着的真相才杀了他的吗？谢朗的心底里莞尔地偷笑了起来，感觉那覆盖在安蒙脸上的所有伪装以及他身上承载的所有光环都剥落了下来。  
不动安蒙在杀死死丽濡的那一刻，露出了属于他的真正的面目，以及绽放着“恶”之花的本性。  
“那么您打算怎么做呢，飞鸟先生？”谢朗的声音带着喜悦。  
“我会让西格珍妮去告诉槐梦，死丽濡的尸体到底藏在哪里。把她的尸体从不动安蒙藏匿死丽濡的那一个荒郊野岭般的地方运到樱市市内、我熟人的墓所费了点周折与时间。所以最好还是在死丽濡死亡三天后再去告诉槐梦比较好。”  
飞鸟了口中的“槐梦”，应该指的就是死丽濡现任的丈夫般的存在了。  
“恕我多嘴问一句，为什么您会打算在这时候才去告诉槐梦呢？”  
“因为槐梦在多方寻找死丽濡无果后的那个时刻最需要别人的支持。他应该知道死丽濡在怀疑我就是警方内部的内鬼。如果我自己去告诉他的话，于情于理都不合适，反而更会增加他对我的怀疑。”飞鸟了的声音依旧那么淡然。  
“那么您打算怎样处理不动安蒙？”  
“……”飞鸟了并没有立即回答他，过了一会儿才缓缓地叹了一口气，道，“只能见机行事了。”


	20. Chapter 20

20

明又来到了上次与赞尼一起喝咖啡、聊事情的位于文京区的圣玛利亚教座堂附近的咖啡馆。  
这次他的身上并没有穿警服，而是便装出行。他按照上次的约定把赞尼约到这家咖啡馆里继续了解情况。  
明心想，在咖啡馆里比在警视厅里更好，在警视厅就宛如审问犯人一般，恐怕赞尼也不愿意透露更多相关的信息吧。而且在警视厅里贸然把赞尼拉过去询问有关情况的话，就等于把自己现在的一举一动暴露在了的面前了。  
明确认了旁边没有其他人的监听与监视后，才找了上次的位置坐下来等候赞尼的来临。他还点了两杯咖啡，放在桌面上，然后看了一眼手表，离约定好的时间还有十分钟。  
他之前曾把一些详细情况写进邮件里发给赞尼，讲述了不动安蒙到底是怎样活下来的、怎样与自己联系的，还有死丽濡之死相关的情况。赞尼很快就回复了他，表示可以尽快配合明的调查。  
于是今天明再次来到这间咖啡馆等待赞尼的到来，而赞尼果然按时间来到了咖啡馆。见到赞尼进入了咖啡馆，明招手示意他过来。  
赞尼还是穿着那身黑色的神父袍。他见到明后还是老样子地在胸前划了个十字，以示上帝保佑。明只好双手合掌以示回应。双方坐下后，明就坦然地直接开门见山地道：“赞尼神父，我们上次说到了跟不动安蒙警官相关的事吧。”  
“我记得……应该没错……”赞尼点了点头。  
“那么我们继续吧。”明道，“从谢朗开始吧。”  
提到谢朗这一个名字的时候，赞尼的脸色瞬间就变了。  
明注意到了他的异样，便问：“这个人身上发生了什么？”  
“没……没什么……”赞尼低下了头，忸怩着该怎样表达下去。  
“如果你不愿意说的话，那也没关系。反正哪一天，真相也会水落石出的。”  
“你到底在怀疑着什么？”赞尼问。  
“谢朗就是之前发生震惊整个东京都的那些艺术家连环杀人案的凶手！”明坦然道。  
他的怀疑并非全无道理，之前安蒙借助他的身份去查案的时候哦，就跟明探讨过这个问题的可能性。安蒙对谢朗的身型十分有把握，毕竟他们是曾经朝夕相处过的同事，哪怕谢朗化妆为女性，隐藏在嘈杂喧嚣的新宿街头，混在人群当中，安蒙也能把他认出来。死丽濡没有这样的能力，但安蒙太熟悉以前的“恶魔人”队伍中的每个人了。在假扮为明去调查的时候，安蒙接触过相关的资料，并确认那假扮为女性姿态的人就是谢朗。  
——虽然我不大愿意去相信，不过看起来真的很像是谢朗。  
安蒙在留给明的纸条上写道。  
——以前你觉得他有这方面的反社会人格的迹象吗？  
明在回复给安蒙的纸条上写道。他们都不希望互相之间被了发现，只能通过把纸条藏在饮水机的出水口附近来联系。  
毕竟谢朗以前跟安蒙一样同为警官，而在前任警官当中居然会出现一个反社会人格者，的确是件挺闻所未闻、见所未见的事。  
——这方面我倒是注意到了一个细节，在发生飞鸟了枪击挟持案的主要嫌犯的案子里，谢朗曾对飞鸟了露出了兴致盎然的眼神。然后就发生了拉奥孔案，在那件案子后，他就离队了。  
安蒙写道。  
飞鸟了枪击挟持案的主要嫌疑犯的事件。还有拉奥孔案。  
明从来没想过了会卷入到与刑事犯罪相关的麻烦事件当中，自从他们一起在“恶魔人”队伍里工作后，几乎都是互相支撑、共生共存般的关系。不动明作为一名刑警是称职的，飞鸟了作为一名法医是及格的。怎么看彼此在警视厅内都算是一对亲密无间的合作伙伴。  
——那么跟飞鸟了相关的枪击案是怎么回事？  
明很少会以全名称呼了，但这次他只能把了的全名写了出来。  
安蒙把事情缘由全部都告诉了明。  
——那么之后关于飞鸟了的这件枪击案是怎么解决的？  
明问安蒙。  
——我曾经试过把事件举报给上级听，可是最后不了了之。  
咦？在日本国刑法当中私自携带违禁枪支不是重罪吗？但如果私自藏枪的人是了的话，估计明也不会因为贯彻正义去举报他，毕竟对明来说，这不是逾越了他的底线譬如杀人之类的行为。不过去举报的人是安蒙，看来没被重视的原因，是因为了用了某种方法掩盖住了吧。  
——那么拉奥孔案又是怎么回事呢？  
——我以前的同事，同属“恶魔人”队伍的盖尔马因为工作疲劳过度被送入到当年了所在的医院中接受治疗。他当时已经陷入了昏迷状态，但仍有心跳与呼吸，过了几天，他就从深度昏迷当中苏醒了。我们还以为他会在医院休养几天后，回到“恶魔人”队伍的工作岗位上继续工作的。结果几天后，却是在文京区的公园内发现被摆成拉奥孔模样的他了。在他的身旁还摆放着几条冬眠着的蛇，就与书上的拉奥孔几乎雕像一模一样。  
——他死了吗？  
——死了，脖子上有着很明显的被人用手扼颈致死的机械性窒息死亡的痕迹。除此之外根本没有发现任何的外伤，他被摆得像个艺术品一样。真的太残忍了。  
艺术品一般的残忍，不就跟最近发生的艺术家连环杀人案类似吗？  
——对了，凶手在尸体旁边留了一张纸条：如果我们用诗去描述拉奥孔的痛苦的话，就会集中在描述他痛苦产生的背景；如果我们用雕塑或者画像去描述拉奥孔的痛苦的话，会集中在他痛苦的脸部上。是出自莱辛的《拉奥孔》的语句，并且这张纸条还是从《拉奥孔》的书籍上撕下来的打印版。  
——那上面有指纹吗？或者说尸体上面有什么证据吗？  
——那时我跟谢朗在一起，把所有的相关物证都检验了一遍。结果发现了上面唯一的一个可疑的指纹，是来自飞鸟了的。那枚指纹正正地就印在那张纸片上，因为我们跟医院里的全部人员都核实过，只有他飞鸟了的指纹对上了。  
——飞鸟了他真的是嫌疑犯吗？  
写这句话的时候，连明自己都不愿意相信。  
——确实不像，我们曾经盘问过他，他也全盘否认。的确我们真的当时没有多少证据，但是那时又一条新的线索浮现了上来，我们那时打算继续追查下去的。可是却因为谢朗保管不当，作为线索的证据丢失了。不过还好我还保留了一份，我把它藏在你家里的某处。  
之后，就是安蒙的求救纸条以及他让自己去找赞尼的消息了。是了他察觉了什么了吗，才对安蒙下此毒手吗？  
自从安蒙失踪之后，了也不再在自己的身旁睡着了。他也不再踏足进明的家门一步。彼此只会在警视厅浅浅地打个照面，就宛若形同陌路的陌生人一般。明还记得他的身体的温度，但现在自己睡觉的时候，身旁只剩下了空落。

“好吧，不动警官我跟你说实话好了。”艺术家连环杀人案闹得满城沸沸扬扬。赞尼身在宗教界也有所耳闻。他思忖了很久，最后仿若投降了般地自我放弃道，“谢朗……给我的感觉像是个不会被神宽恕的人……”  
“你的意思是？”明问。  
“他让我感觉他有可能会变成一个杀人犯。”赞尼迟疑了很久才道，“也就是他的身上可能隐藏着反社会人格。”  
“你是怎么感觉到的？”  
“我在前代‘恶魔人’队伍当中跟大家的关系都处得不错。”赞尼叹了口气，道，“他们有时挺愿意分享他们的想法给我听。虽然每个人内心里都有自己的秘密，不过我也不是傻子。安蒙他跟我的关系处得最好，所以他才会让你来找我了解相关消息。”  
明点了点头，“但你还没回答我的问题。”  
“你听我说下去吧——有一天我见到谢朗对着自己手中的枪喃喃自语，他那时的眼神令我感到害怕，就像是我审问过的那些犯人差不多，一样的凶狠。他念叨着，‘如果有一天能用这把枪的子弹去射杀一个人该有多好。’我吓了一跳，也不敢告诉其他人。我知道我自己能够被选上‘恶魔人’队伍那全凭的是运气……我其实原本就打算在警察队伍里得过且过的而已……”  
赞尼忍不住把心底里的话语全部说了出来。听到他这么说，明的眼睛眯成了一条缝。赞尼见明似乎对此感兴趣，就继续说了下去：“西格珍妮也说，她看到了谢朗内心中隐藏着的、压抑着的杀人欲望，它们如此的反社会，如果有一天遇到了能点燃它们的事的话，那么谢朗肯定会在瞬间将它们爆发出来。”  
“你说，西格珍妮能看到谢朗的内心？”明惊讶地把这句话重复了一遍。  
“对。”赞尼肯定了他的话语，“这个女人并不简单。几乎没有人知道她的内心到底在想这些什么，她很早就离队了，比谢朗离队的时间还要早，所以我也没怎么认真地去了解过她。”  
“那你之前说的西格珍妮与死丽濡之间不和是什么回事？”明问。  
“听说死丽濡在前代‘恶魔人’队伍解散后还留在现任‘恶魔人’队伍里，你应该很熟悉她吧，她一直以来的性格那么张扬，你也应该很清楚吧？”赞尼反问明。  
明点了点头。  
“我们都领教过死丽濡那跋扈的性格的一面。虽然她的本性本身不坏，但西格珍妮不同，她似乎就是个天生的神秘主义者，她不大爱说话，但每次执行任务的时候就会变得特别果断，甚至有些强势。”  
“这样就导致了她们二人之间的水火不容吗？”明应和道。  
“没错，性格不同自然就会有纷争的啊。”赞尼叹了口气，然后拿起咖啡杯喝了一口，再道，“这时只有神才是最包容的。”说着说着，赞尼又提到了神的方面上去了，明只好跟着他的动作，也拿起了咖啡杯，喝了一口咖啡，放下杯子后苦笑着看着他。  
“你们现任‘恶魔人’队伍的关系还好吗？”像是闲聊似地，赞尼问道。  
“还好。”条件反射似地，明回答道，“你们当年呢？”  
“虽然有时会有种面和心不和的感觉，不过彼此也算是合作愉快。”  
作为一个团队，果然最重要的还是合作愉快。  
赞尼的回答瞬间令明想起自己所处的现在的“恶魔人”队伍。死丽濡死了，就如当年的盖尔马之死一般，把隐藏在人际关系底下的所有波澜掀了起来，仿若一个轮回。幸好同为“恶魔人”队伍中两位的女性美树与美子，并不是像当年的西格珍妮与死丽濡一样表面上和和气气，内心底下各不服气，保持着互相信任的关系。明能感觉到这两位女性之间本质上的共同目标，再加上美树也不是那种斤斤计较的女性，所以才能处得那么愉快。  
但至于自己跟了之间的关系，现在则处于一种冰冷的尴尬期。明不敢去认真地面对接下来有可能与了爆发的最为激烈的冲突，也不敢去真正地搜寻自己的家中是否真的有安蒙所说的相关材料，更不敢告诉美树相关的事实。他此时只能询问面前的赞尼一些无关紧要的问题，但实际上他是在抱着最后的希望跟赞尼探讨如何在接下来面对与了那变得几乎分崩离析的关系。  
“你知道拉奥孔案吧。”赞尼开口了，他居然主动地提出了这件案件相关的事。  
明点了点头，安蒙曾跟自己提及过。而且明也知道这个案件跟了有很大的关系。安蒙不曾一次跟自己说过，怀疑了就是这件案件的始作俑者。  
“拉奥孔案就是导致我们前代‘恶魔人’队伍内部分崩离析的一个导火索。”赞尼道，“自从盖尔马死后，西格珍妮第一个提出了离队申请，然后就是谢朗。高层都批准了，他们并不在意这个特殊队伍，反正一切都是为了社会稳定。我们把案子破了，媒体就会大肆报道，公众对政府的信心也就会增强，至于我们作为个体的警察的心理以及想法他们也不会在意的。之后，我就只能跟安蒙和死丽濡共同战斗，在那次清缴毒贩的行动中，安蒙就死了，虽然听你说安蒙还没死，不过这段日子里，他过得也就跟个死人差不多吧。”  
赞尼叹了一口气，“在那之后，我也不打算在‘恶魔人’队伍待下去了。于是就出走了。我实在无法忘记待在‘恶魔人’队伍里时遇到的血腥场面，以及面对自己曾出生入死的伙伴死亡与离队的伤感场面，所以我曾寻求过心理治疗的帮助。”  
不动安蒙执意去寻找出拉奥孔案的真相，大概也算是一种对自己的心理治疗吧；死丽濡出走去读犯罪心理学博士，也是对自己的一种心理治疗吧。他们都执着地用自己的方式去找出最后的凶手，可是最后他们都或死或失踪在这世上。  
但这真的意味着他们的失败吗？  
明忽然想通了，其实找到最后的谜底也算是他们的成功。如果没有他们前面的铺垫的话，自己也不会这么执着地去找谜底。  
“结果呢？”  
“心理治疗的效果对我来说没什么作用。”赞尼苦笑了，“绝大多数的心理医生都对我说‘您是一个成功的警察’去鼓励我，可是我觉得自己真的很失败。我既没有安蒙的‘正义感’，也没有死丽濡的‘执着心’，谢朗的易容术我也不会，盖尔马的狙击我也不会，西格珍妮的看穿别人的心的能力我也没有。我当年都是靠着最传统的方法去查出一个又一个案子。我真的就只是一个很普通的、懦弱的、得过且过的警察罢了。”  
“所以你最后才会选择来当一个神父？寻求其他的宗教也不行吗？譬如佛教中也有叫你刻苦钻研佛法，六根清净地去修行的免除烦恼的方法啊。”明对佛教有一些最基础的了解，便问。  
“对，可是佛法里也有六道轮回一说。如果我修行不够的话，以我这个懦弱的心，那还是会堕落道各种非人道当中啊。”赞尼摇摇头，“我没有那种大彻大悟的精神，最后我只能选择来当神父了。因为作为神的天父他是仁慈的，他会以最公正的方式去审判我此生做过的事算是罪，还是善。”  
“也算是逃避了。”赞尼苦笑，“虽然教堂里也一样会有人事方面的烦恼，不过还是比在警队中出生入死来得心里安稳一些。”  
“如果这是你的选择的话，那么我尊重你。”明道，“毕竟世间的一切都逃不过因果轮回。”  
“因果轮回在西方语境中叫作‘诗的正义（poetic justice）’，并且这些也算是一种老套的陈腔滥调（stereotypes）了吧。”  
“可是人类却逃不出这种老套的轮回。”  
明叹了口气，无奈地道，“我逃不开了，了也逃不开我。”  
无论怎样，明此时也懂得如果自己再继续这样逃避着了的话，总有一天这些积攒一下的因与果会使自己跟了二人以别的方式站在对立面上去，并爆发人生之中最艰难的一次抉择。  
所以，无论结果如何，自己也只能去面对他。  
“对了，你对正义怎么看？”赞尼又问了他一句深刻的问题，“刚好说到这方面，我也想听听你的意见。”  
“只要不逾越我的底线以及法律的都算作正义。但有时人对情感这方面总有一种依赖需求，面对自己的情感依赖需求时，就会连法律都不放在眼里。”明叹气道，“所以这时只有底线才是正义了。”  
“是吗……”赞尼深邃的眼睛里仿佛藏了一个宇宙，听到了明的话语后，他并没有说话。  
这便是明与赞尼最后一次的沟通。

在明与赞尼约见面的那个周末的晚上，意料之外的人们把赞尼约到了东京湾的偏僻处。  
是西格珍妮与谢朗。  
“好久不见了，珍妮。”赞尼跟他们打招呼。  
但面对他的只有黑洞洞的枪口。  
“你说得太多了，赞尼神父。”  
他的尸体也如不动安蒙的一般，被西格珍妮与谢朗抛在那寂寥冷清的海边。  
但赞尼那时却不恐惧，也不懦弱了。他反而感到一种坦然的安心，因为他总算把所有思绪理清了。  
关于人生的。关于神的。关于正义的。关于以前的同伴们的。  
“神啊，感谢您把我带来这世上……”  
这是他最后说出的话。


	21. Chapter 21

21

了那天在监控明的视频当中发现，安蒙居然把自己的目的说了出来：他一直希望在把了送入监狱后，能取代明活下去。一个人把自己压抑太久了，独自一人的时候总会把自己心中所想说出来，但这足以给了一个干掉安蒙的理由。  
自从发现明在鬼鬼祟祟地与安蒙联系，而安蒙居然打算取代明去查出当年的真相，但明却浑然不自知，这是了万万不愿意见到的事。  
但杀掉安蒙之后，了就越发觉得把谢朗留在自己身边是一个错误的选择。  
了本来也并不打算与谢朗这类人深交，谢朗总是用着看偶像般的眼神看着自己，以对待自己心中的神祗一般的态度毕恭毕敬地侍奉着自己。他那狂热的眼神、话语与心态令了感到了一阵莫名的恐惧与疏离感，尤其是知道他还是艺术家连环杀人案的始作俑者的时候，了更不愿意与他深入交往下去。  
可是在杀掉安蒙之前，了还是觉得他算是一个对自己有用的家伙，所以了才会让他去打下手去联系死丽濡，打算通过这种行为去不弄脏自己的手。但谢朗的存在越来越令了觉得自己暴露在危险之中。  
了曾在大学时代弄脏过自己的手，杀过人，也知道如果不是自己凭借家中的关系的话，当年那件案子绝对不会被掩盖下来。东京都好歹算是座世界闻名的国际化大都市，要在这里掩盖一件曾经的杀人案谈何容易，除非部分关键性的证据缺失的情况下。  
然而，到了现在，了开始觉得，谢朗已经变成一个对自己无用的存在了。  
他想要从中抽离出去，但自从自己在大学时代做了那件案子之后，则是越陷越深，现在他已经处于一片死亡沼泽的中心，现在只能露出一个脑袋出来呼吸外面的空气，接下来就是被泥浆掩盖拖入地狱。  
当明选择与安蒙沟通的时候，自己已经与明渐行渐远。他曾有过预感，明一定是那个把手铐套上自己手腕上的那个人，到底什么时候明才会把手铐铐在自己的手上，只是时间问题而已。  
他曾想过要不要杀害明，然后把所有的证据掩盖掉。但是脑海里一旦浮现这样的想法，无论自己的理智跟潜意识中的冲动都在叫着自己住手。  
其实他这一生之中只杀过两个人——拉奥孔案的被害者盖尔马与意图杀害明、威胁明的安全的前警探安蒙，而且拉奥孔案本身只是一个意外。关于拉奥孔案的事实真相过于沉重，了不愿意去回忆，只能以最徒劳的挣扎去拖延时间。  
“我已经把威胁您安全的赞尼神父抛在东京湾附近的偏僻地方了。”当那天谢朗打电话来兴高采烈地报告给自己的时候，了已经很下定了决心想要除掉这个累赘了。  
“我已经按照您的吩咐，把槐梦约到了指定地点了。”当下，西格珍妮正冷静地朝自己报告道。  
了沉默地点了点头，但心思完全没在听西格珍妮说的话上去。  
“飞鸟先生，您好像心事重重的样子。”西格珍妮有些关切地问候道。  
“没什么。”了垂下头，不让西格珍妮去读他脸上到底写上了怎样的情绪。  
“我无法逃开明，明也无法逃开我。”过了半晌，他才沉重地叹了口气，喃喃自语道。

明正在办公室里处理这几天发生的事情的思绪，办公室内的其他同事都出去执行任务了，偌大的办公室内只剩下他独自一人。  
了这几天都没有来上班了，也没见他来给高层请过假。明曾去法医工作室找过他，是年轻法医接待的他。他也曾去过了那位于港区高档住宅区内的300多平米的家门口，可是吃了闭门羹，了根本就是连自己家都抛弃了。明也尝试过联系了的父亲，在东都大学里担任教授的父亲也表示这几天都没见过了，也希望明他们能帮忙去找一找了此时到底在哪里。  
明尝试给了打电话，但一看到是明打来的电话，了直接就挂断了。明也尝试给他发信息，可是一连发了几十条，了都没有回复。明尝试定位去找了，但就是找不到。  
“明，发生了一件很紧急的事——”打电话给明的是美子，她一直大大咧咧的语气里充满了焦急，伴随着她的急躁语气的，还有断断续续的喘气声，感觉她那边一定经历了什么重大的事情，“你认识的，文京区东京圣玛利亚教座堂的赞尼神父。他现在在医院里急救着——！”  
明曾告诉过美子自己跟赞尼神父见面的事，并希望她能对美树和了保密。同时他也告诉了自己的一些怀疑给美子听。他没有把所有的事实真相告诉美子，但他知道了跟美子之间没有太多的交集。她反而是现任“恶魔人”团队内部最平衡与安全的存在。  
“放心吧，我不会的。”美子一脸坚定，一口保证。  
“对了，你能不能帮我盯一下赞尼神父，我怕他会遇上危险。了……他可能已经成为了我们的通缉犯了。”明无奈地说道，“我怕了会对赞尼神父下毒手。”  
“没问题。”美子答应了，并真的及时给明发信息定时报告赞尼的行踪。  
再看美树，美树这几天脸上虽然嘴上没说什么，不过看明的眼神却充满了复杂的感情，而且还有些闪烁，里面宛如藏着许多不可说的事一般。  
“怎么了？”虽然只与赞尼聊过一两次天，但明也莫名紧张起来了。  
“我在羽田机场附近的海滩上发现了他，他身上受了重伤，现在我把他送到附近的医院进行抢救。希望他能度过这次的难关……”美子的声音充满了悲愤，“他可以说是前任‘恶魔人’队伍里最没有威胁性的人吧，毕竟最后都选择去当神父了，跟我们这些黑暗离得也不近吧。”  
“你赶紧过来吧——我在这边等你。”美子很快挂断了电话。  
“你是不是有什么事一直在瞒着我？”美树走到了明的办公桌的前面，神色凝重地问。她这几天心神都很不宁，见明也不是经常出现在警视厅内，而了则是直接失踪了，直接不来警视厅上班。她也像明那样，曾跟了联系，可是了也是直接把她的电话挂了。  
就连在警视厅内关系最好的同事，同为“恶魔人”队伍的队员的美子也有事在隐瞒着自己。  
作为女性的第六感提醒着美树肯定在现任“恶魔人”队伍内部发生了什么事。  
尤其是在死丽濡死后，整支“恶魔人”队伍的氛围都为之一变，变得比以前更为沉重，每个人的身上似乎都背负着一些不可说的秘密。这些秘密在死丽濡死后，立即全部爆发了出来。  
可是只有她牧村美树不知道到底发生了什么事，一直被所有人蒙在鼓里。  
“你说什么啊……美树……”理智在叫明要把真相告诉美树，但潜意识却想让他逃避。万般无奈之下，明还是选择了逃避。  
“逃避可耻，但却有用。”美树的声音瞬间变得冷淡起来。她盯着明的脸庞，目光里似乎藏着一些锐利的光芒，把明那无法隐藏的思绪完全显现了出来。  
明以为她接下来会用嘲讽来刺激自己，但美树并没有这么做。  
美树伸出了手，皮肤白皙的手掌叠在了明那放在桌面上的略显黝黑的手背上。她的声音无比温柔，就如一道清醒的冷风拂入了明的心房。  
“你跟了之间肯定发生了什么吧？”她问道。  
任何事情都瞒不过她。明感觉自己在她面前就如衣服被完全剥光，整个人袒露在了她的面前。  
“那时我会拒绝你也是觉得你那时在犹豫。虽然我们相处在一起的时间都十年之久了。从你以前寄住在我家的那一刻开始，直到你搬出去独自居住、一年前我们一起加入‘恶魔人’队伍，你当时跟我告白说‘我喜欢你，想跟你结婚’的时候，以及现在大家貌合神离般的状态，了失踪了，而你也一直愁眉苦脸的。我知道你一定面临着很大的心理困境，所以那时我才不敢轻易地答应你的请求……”  
美树的眼睛依稀闪烁着泪光，“我知道你曾告诉过美子一些无关紧要的情况。你能告诉我最重要的情况吗？明。我一直都希望自己能在一些地方能帮助到你……”  
可是这样的话又怎么能在美树面前全部托盘而出呢？在美树承认自己一直跟了保持着难以言说的关系？这大概会被美树甩一个巴掌然后怒骂自己是变态的吧。或者直接坦白说给美树听，自己觉得了就是五年前的那起凶杀案拉奥孔案的嫌凶，并且他还跟许多案子，包括死丽濡案、不动安蒙被杀案有牵连，然后把自己一直与了发生关系的事情隐瞒一下？等一切尘埃落定后，自己就可以心安理得地以可怜的“受害者”的身份与美树相安无事地结婚生子平安地活下去？  
虽然怎么看都是完美无缺的借口，毕竟受害者无罪，自己才是最可怜以及最正义的那个，可是为什么会在这一瞬脑海中掠过了的脸？为什么会想起他与自己共同破案艰苦奋斗的日日夜夜？为什么会想起他睡在自己身旁的那安稳的睡脸呢？  
“……”明沉默了，他迟疑着要不要把全部的事实告诉给美树。  
的确了犯了不可宽恕的罪行，但明此时却忽然看不清楚自己的真心了，理智与潜意识之间的战争已经持续了很久了，现在则是在强迫着他做出最后的抉择。  
“明……！”美树又叫唤了他一声，仿佛与此同时了也在叫唤着自己。他们二人的印象在明的脑海中不约而同地重叠了。  
“对不起……美树……”此刻，明的脑海中掠过了赞尼对自己说过的“神要求我们诚实”的场景，赞尼的话语其实已开导了他不少，使他下定决心去把事实真相追查到底。明已在自己家中找到了安蒙留给自己的，证实了当天潜入到医院的停尸房的录像资料，并且还附上了盖尔马当时的法医的尸检报告。为了不让了找到，他把这些证据都放在了一个除了明自己外，任何人都找不到的地方。  
明明被了强暴的人是自己，但此时要向美树道歉的却是自己。  
“我一直跟了之间保持着长期的性关系。”明最终还是决定跟美树坦白，“我知道你一定不会接受我说出这么忽然的事实，可是我不是自愿跟他发生关系的，甚至他还是用迷奸的方式让我就范的……”  
事实真相如此的扭曲。说出去的那一刻明都不禁迟疑了。  
“那你们之间……现在还保持着那样的关系吗？”美树的声音有些颤抖。  
“没有了……我一直都以为是梦。我以前总是会做跟了发生关系的噩梦。结果有一天我发现这并不是梦，而是现实。”明的声音也变得颤抖了起来，“我觉得这对于一个男人来说，实在是太过羞耻的事……而且我貌似有些喜欢上这种行为了……”  
明没有流泪，哭诉着这些行为对自己造成的伤害，只能木然地陈述着事实。  
原本以为美树会像普通的女性一样，会给自己打一巴掌，然后泪流满面地哭着，崩溃地跑出自己的办公室。她还会说出：“既然你把了当成长期的性伴侣，那你为什么又会选择跟我告白呢？你这也太花心了吧……”  
但美树并没有这么做，她好像理解明作为受害者的立场上的难处，她的眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地落了下来，打在放在明的办公桌上的资料上，濡湿了资料。她的呼吸在这一刻变得十分急促，似乎在想着接下来该如何应对明是好。明无奈地走过去想要抱住她那略显瘦小的身躯，却被美树推开了。  
“我……我……无法接受这种事……但是我想问你，你是真的喜欢我，还是喜欢了？你如果真的喜欢了的话，那么你更应该跟他告白，接受他，与他生活下去才对啊！”  
美树呐喊着问他。  
无论做出哪一种选择，对美树对自己，都是一种伤害。  
“可是我已经做不到跟他告白了。”明叹了口气，苦笑着，“他已经犯下了重罪，还是不一般的重罪。我现在只能把他送入监狱里去。”  
“你这是什么意思？”美树露出了讶异的表情，不可思议地问道。  
“了……他在五年前犯下了杀人重罪。但由于那时的侦破条件受限，以及证据不足，他只是作为嫌疑犯并被怀疑过一段时间，就被放出来了。但现在新的证据呈现了上来，我也很犹豫要不要将他逮捕归案。这是决定要把他送入监狱的决定性证据。”  
“所以我最后决定还是要把他逮捕归案。”明叹了口气，下定决心道。  
“了他犯下了什么样的案子？”美树问。  
“他涉嫌杀害前任警官盖尔马与不动安蒙，死丽濡案也可能与他有关。但我没有找到他涉嫌杀害死丽濡的证据。”  
“不动安蒙不是已经死了吗？人会死而复生这种事我从来没有听说过。”  
不动安蒙的死讯在警视厅内几乎人人皆知。  
“可是不动安蒙的确活着，我还保留着近期他写给我的纸条。到时检验字迹的话就能知道是不是他本人。另外刚刚我收到的文京区圣玛利亚教座堂的赞尼神父遇袭致重伤案也可能跟他有关……”  
说着说着，明口袋中的手机再度震动了起来，是美子打来的电话。电话那边的美子的语气焦急，宛如热锅上的蚂蚁。  
“明？你到了吗？”她直接就问道，“赞尼神父经过抢救，暂时保住了性命，但他现在陷入了重度昏迷状态，基本是没可能叫他起来接受我们的询问了。你赶快过来吧，我有些情况要告诉你……”  
“我现在跟美树一起过来！”明简短地回应了美子，之后神情坚定地对美树道，“美树，我们一起出发过去吧！”  
明原本打算驾驶警视厅的警车过去找美子的，可是一想到四轮机动车要经过多个红绿灯才能到达目的地，花费的时间比较多。明直接就跑去借了一辆交警摩托，让美树坐在摩托车的后座上，风驰电掣地直奔赞尼所在的医院去了。  
到达医院后，明直接拨通了美子的手机，焦急地问那边，“你现在在医院的哪一层？”  
“七楼的ICU加护病房，你赶快来啊，明！”  
乘坐速度最快的电梯去到七楼后，美子就在电梯口迎接他了，她的脸上只剩下紧张与焦急的情绪。  
“为什么会变成这样？”明大声问道，“我不是叮嘱过你要看好赞尼神父，保证他的安全吗？”  
“我已经尽力了。可是我见到了赞尼神父上了由红发女人开的私家车后，我本来打算加速去追他们的。结果那个红发女人的车技居然比我厉害很多，一下子就把我甩在远远的后面。我随着那个方向努力追寻，结果都发现不了红发女人的身影。”  
美子的车技在警视厅内算是数一数二的，居然还有人能把她甩在后面。  
“然后我就收到了了的短信，他叫我去东京湾附近的某个地方。然后我就在那里找到了奄奄一息的赞尼神父，并把他送来了医院……”  
“了的信息？”明的情绪一下子就激动了起来，“把电话给我，我要打给他。”  
美子立即就把电话给了明，明迅速地拨了了的号码。之前，了面对无论是谁打来的电话，都是一副拒绝的状态。  
但这次居然打通了。  
“了！”明朝那边吼道，“你现在到底在哪里？”  
“我现在在新宿附近的一条暗巷里。”那边简短地回答道，“我会把定位发给你。”  
“你到底在那里干什么？我需要你的解释！”  
“你过来了就知道了。槐梦跟你需要的艺术家连环杀人案的凶手都在那里。”  
说完这些话后，了就挂了电话。

在谢朗自作主张地伙同西格珍妮一起把赞尼杀掉的时候，了已经冲着谢朗发过脾气。  
“不能自作主张地杀赞尼，知道吗！”  
但之后了还是朝他道歉了，并承认当时自己的心情的确不是太好。  
明明赞尼与不动明都是威胁飞鸟了的存在。如果干掉他们的话，飞鸟了大概能像现在的自己一样逍遥法外下去。  
谢朗的心底顿时产生了些许不满，所以他才要瞒着飞鸟了，伙同西格珍妮去袭击赞尼。  
这样就可以证明自己的存在了。  
谢朗的心中一阵窃喜。  
新宿附近的暗巷里，虽然这附近龙蛇混杂，偶然会发生打架斗殴抢劫偷盗的事件，不过这里也算是谢朗最熟悉的地方之一了。当他潜伏在黑暗中的时候，就是藏在这个地方里。  
今天，自己的偶像飞鸟了叫自己来这个地方到底是为了什么。而且貌似只有西格珍妮与另一个男人一同前来。那个男人留着一头褐色短发，个子很高，看起来像是个外国人。  
谢朗并不认识他，就问陪同前来的西格珍妮：“西格珍妮，你带这个人到底是为什么？我又不认识他。”  
“你就是杀害了死丽濡的凶手吗？”男人直接掏出了枪，抵住了谢朗的脑袋，声音中带着深渊般的悲怆，问道。


	22. Chapter 22

22

被枪口对准的那一刻，谢朗瞬间就意识到了，自己的偶像飞鸟了已经下定决心要把自己抛弃。他想大喊出西格珍妮的名字，但西格珍妮此时却打算转身离开。  
“西格珍妮！回答我！飞鸟了，他是不是打算抛弃我了！！”  
谢朗崩溃的声音在昏暗的暗巷中回荡着，但西格珍妮没有回答他的质问，只有霓虹灯招牌在闪烁着。  
她直接转身就离开，留下了对峙当中的谢朗与槐梦。谢朗尴尬地看着槐梦拿着手枪指着自己，面对着黑洞洞的枪口，他只能露出无奈的笑容，喊道：“我真的没杀死丽濡，杀死死丽濡的是她以前的同事不动安蒙啊！”  
不动安蒙。听到这个名字的时候，槐梦定住了。西格珍妮并没有告诉自己到底是谁杀死了死丽濡，她只是默默地协助自己。他也曾问过她到底是谁杀害死丽濡的，但对此西格珍妮都选择了缄默不语。  
但今天，那个人的出现给了自己最后的答案。  
“可是在死丽濡死之前，你的确跟她联系过吧。”槐梦还是没把枪放下，依旧对着谢朗。  
“是。因为飞鸟了给了我一些不动安蒙还活着的作为证据的照片。他要我交给死丽濡。所以那几天我才把死丽濡约出来。”谢朗坦白道，“我就是做了这些事情而已。”  
“所以杀死死丽濡的人不是你？你有协助过他去处理死丽濡的尸体吗？”槐梦步步紧逼。  
他曾有那么一瞬想要杀死谢朗，但听到谢朗这么认真地阐述自己没有杀害死丽濡的事实，他心中的杀意瞬间就减弱了几分。但是他必须要了解到底死丽濡的死的真相是什么。  
在把谢朗约出来之后，西格珍妮曾带着槐梦去见了那个人。那个人提起死丽濡的死相关的细节。  
对方说，其实谢朗曾经与真正的凶手一起协助过杀死死丽濡。详细的细节可以去问一下谢朗本人。之后对方给了自己一把枪，之后就什么话都没说了。  
在最后一刻，西格珍妮强调过这件事。  
西格珍妮并没有绘声绘色地描述那些杀人场景，只是简短地说了这两句。槐梦本人也不知道她能读心的能力，为死丽濡之死查明真相的想法占据了他心中的绝大部分，完全没注意到真正协助不动安蒙杀害死丽濡的人是西格珍妮，而非面前的谢朗。  
绝大多数人总希望自己能如戏剧中的主人公般面面俱圆，可是一旦面对生活中的重大变故，又有多少人能承受得住它们，还能如戏剧中的英雄一般，化悲愤为力量，把事实真相完整地调查下去呢？  
“我真的没有杀她——”谢朗又叫道。  
“那你交给死丽濡的那个信封呢？去了哪里？”槐梦问道。  
槐梦此时已顾不得太多了，警方那边已在死死地追查着他。他唯一能做到的就是逼问面前的人，了解事情的来龙去脉。  
“西格珍妮把它销毁了。她才是协助不动安蒙杀害死丽濡的人啊——！”谢朗赶紧摆摆手，自白道，“真的不是我杀的死丽濡，我只是杀害了那几个伪装成警察行骗的健身教练，然后把他们摆成了艺术品模样而已……”  
人之将死，其言也善。  
槐梦顿时明白了，那个人只想借助自己的手去杀死谢朗。  
但这个与自己对峙的人实在是危险，他无法放松警惕。  
“说实话了，我跟死丽濡无冤无仇，我为什么要杀她？你想一想，她是一个研究犯罪心理学的学者，而你也是一个学者吧。你们跟我们这些罪犯根本没有直接联系。如果我们要去报复的话，会选择的对象也会是跟我们有直接联系的警察吧。你再认真想一下，跟死丽濡有直接联系的，除了你之外，也就只有不动安蒙了。你也是研究这方面的专家，也知道绝大多数凶杀案都会发生在比较亲近的人之间，而不是我这种与她无冤无仇的人之间吧。”  
谢朗拼命地争辩着，“我那天都在自己的实验室里，就是杀害了那些健身教练们并把它们摆成了艺术品模样的地方——为了把‘维特鲁威人案’的尸体摆好，我还杀害了几个不知道姓名的人，选取了他们之中最合适的肢体，并把它们摆了上去。”  
他绘声绘色地描绘着自己的作案过程，“对，还有，在‘创造亚当案’里，我觉得那两个伪装警察的健身教练实在太适合了，所以才把它们摆成了那个样子……而且也很适合在人工棚里被大家观赏，成为最棒的艺术作品。”  
“至于‘草地上的圣母案’，那个女健身教练也很适合被摆成圣母的样子啊，我还特地给她做了那件红蓝色的袍子。虽然我是一个连环杀手，但我从来不会杀小孩子，杀害比自己弱小的人有什么意思？”  
他忽然疯狂地笑了起来，“哈哈……为什么这些犯了相对较轻的如诈骗等罪行的罪犯就可以因为警方的工作忙碌而逃脱正义的制裁？然后警察还可以堂而皇之地自称自己是正义的化身！我以前还以为只要自己努力了，当了‘恶魔人’队伍的一份子之后就可以解决在东京都内发生的所有的罪案。可是我错了——”  
“我根本无法为自己心中的那一份正义贡献力量，相反的是，我最后在‘恶魔人’队伍里混成了一个属于体制内的微不足道的螺丝钉罢了。‘恶魔人’队伍，无论现在也好，以前也好，荣光不是属于它的，也不是属于我的，而是属于我们的上级。也就是说所有的荣耀都被上级占了——！”  
“你希望自己能成为拯救世界的奥特曼吗？”槐梦没有放下枪，冷冷地问他，“可是这个世界上的奥特曼永远只会存在于文艺作品当中，现实世界是不需要奥特曼的。”  
“不对，现实世界永远需要奥特曼——”谢朗疯狂的笑声在暗巷里回荡，“你这只是为了公权力的弱小与无能而辩解罢了。”  
槐梦无言，只能冷眼地看着他。  
“可是，为什么我的偶像飞鸟了会不需要我？他明明跟我就是同类人！”谢朗忽然从怀中掏出一把明晃晃的尖刀，朝着槐梦冲过去，他此刻只想杀死槐梦。  
槐梦根本反应不过来，此时连开枪的时间都没有了。  
“我更应该把你杀掉，然后再把飞鸟了杀掉——”  
自己的偶像已经剥下了神圣的假面，露出了下面扭曲不堪的利己主义，谢朗只能报复他。  
他的速度比槐梦松开保险的速度还快，眼看刀尖就要刺入槐梦的心脏部位——  
砰。  
始料未及的枪声响起。倒下来的，并不是槐梦，而是谢朗。  
这颗子弹并不是从槐梦的枪中发出的。  
明带着美树与美子来到了现场，从明的枪口中果断地射出了子弹，击中了疯狂的、想要伤害槐梦的谢朗。槐梦瞬间就瘫坐在了地上，他看起来比明初见他的时候要苍老了许多，些许白发蔓延上了他的鬓角。  
“没事吧，槐梦教授？”美树问他。  
他摇了摇头，从怀中拿出了自己的手机，“你要的证据，我都录下来了。既然艺术家连环杀人案的凶手已经死了，死丽濡也死了，杀害死丽濡的凶手也死了，那么我也没有想留恋的事了。”  
“你知道是谁杀害死丽濡的吗？ 槐梦教授。”明喊住他，问道。  
“不动安蒙。”他简短地报出了这个名字。  
“你为什么会知道是他杀害了死丽濡？”  
他沉默着从口袋中掏出一枚用透明塑料袋装着的子弹，秀给明看。  
“我之前遇到了飞鸟了，他把它交给了我，就在我见到谢朗之前。我跟他碰了面，他只把这些东西交给我后，就走了。”他从怀中拿出了一份雪白的打印出来的报告，连同自己的手机与子弹一起递给了明。  
“他说这份报告能证实这枚子弹是出自前警探不动安蒙的枪。”  
“不动安蒙他死了吗？”明问，“我这几天都联系不上他，还想从他口中套出更多线索的。”  
“死了，也是飞鸟了告诉我这件事的，他说不动安蒙根本不是个善良的人，他不希望你去跟他有过多接触……”槐梦叹了口气，道，“有烟吗，明君？”  
“有是有。”明从口袋中掏出了一盒香烟，递给槐梦。槐梦从中抽出一根，并用明递来的打火机点燃了它。他不紧不慢地抽着这根烟，吐出烟圈，然后再深深地叹了口气。  
缄默了很久后，槐梦才说道：“死丽濡已经死了，连她腹中的孩子也没能逃过厄运……我作为人活下去也大概没什么意思了……”  
他总算有时间陷入深深的自责当中，“我没能好好地保护她……没能让她生下我的孩子，然后我们一家子好好地幸福地生活下去……”  
这个男人已经泪流满面，他呐喊着。  
“你需要一个人静一静……槐梦教授。”美树试着把手放在槐梦的肩膀上，但一放在他的肩膀上，就被他打落。他再次摇头，示意给美树看他不需要安慰。  
“对了，不动明君，飞鸟了还告诉了我，你现在在找他吧，他用我的手机录下了想要说给你听的话语。我没有听他到底在里面说了什么，你自己去听吧。”  
槐梦站起身来，跌跌撞撞地想要离开。美树想去扶起他，却被他再次拒绝。  
就这样，他摇摇晃晃地离开了这个地方。

西格珍妮的尸体躺在了了的面前，但他完全没有想要把她的尸体掩埋或者藏匿的打算。了只知道自己根本无路可逃，只能默默地坐在这里，等待着明的到来。  
杀害西格珍妮的凶手不是谁，正是了自己。  
似乎已预感到了会将自己杀害一般，在面对了那黑洞洞的枪口时，西格珍妮却露出了已做好了所有觉悟的表情。她只是淡淡地微笑着，看着了那一直都波澜不惊的脸。  
“飞鸟先生，其实我一直都有预感这一天总会到来。”  
她轻描淡写地说道，一副根本不害怕那指向了自己的枪口的模样。  
“您应该很了解，我的能力就是读懂人心。无论哪个人在我面前，都如没有穿衣服一般。”  
她淡淡的口吻并没有令了那握住枪的手有所动摇，反而了把它握得更紧了。  
“我知道您的心里一直都放不下不动明先生。我也知道您很爱他，但是您为他想得太多了。您一直都爱得那么卑微，以至于您才会选择出在不动明先生睡着的时候，才用性去表达您自己那卑微的爱。”  
她的语气中忽然加入了感情，“没有人能离开性。作为人类，我们的爱这种情感都离不开性。可是您并没有想过，有时我们可以不借助性去表达爱。您可以把对不动明先生的感情，用比较热烈的方式或者直接用话语的方式表达出来，而不是把它尽可能地压抑在自己的心中……”  
“住嘴……！”了已经弄开了枪的保险，“如果不是那个可恶的不动安蒙从中作梗的话，明此时恐怕已经属于我了！”  
“太好了，您总算愿意表达出这种感情了。”西格珍妮叹了口气，无奈地道，“可是这样的话，您最后还是无法得到不动明先生，无论是他的人，还是他的心。”  
“我已经侍奉您这么久了，我还是懂得您心里在希望什么。”她的话语宛如吐着信子的蛇，“您无法饶恕违背您的命令，擅自伤害赞尼神父的我，而且我还把他重伤到进入了ICU病房。”  
了握住枪的手依旧没放松。  
在没加入“恶魔人”队伍之前，比了年轻7岁的、还算年幼的西格珍妮就被了的父亲招到了自家当中当佣人，也就是那时了认识了西格珍妮。了的父亲工作很忙，基本无暇照顾了，而此时西格珍妮承担了所有照顾了的任务。直到西格珍妮成年了，决定考入警校后，二人就再无联系。但在五年前，了选择了射杀挟持案的主犯后，两人才重新开始来往。西格珍妮明白在日本法律当中，非法持有枪支是重罪，所以才会在那时选择与对了产生了浓厚兴趣的谢朗一起帮忙掩盖证据。  
包括发生在五年前的拉奥孔案的证据，她也参与了合作销毁与隐藏。  
“我知道您对我，还有我家有恩情。但是我已经走到了这一步，我已经无法回头了。”了的声音夹杂着难以察觉的痛苦，但细心的西格珍妮还是捕捉到了他的话语中的细微情绪，“对不起……”  
“没事的，我明白的。如果是阻挡我们的飞鸟先生的障碍的话，我西格珍妮肯定会第一个冲上去排除。所以如果这是飞鸟先生您希望的话……”  
在她眼中，面前的青年宛如还保留着十年前的青春期般的青涩。  
西格珍妮闭上了眼睛，等待着从了的手枪里发出的子弹射入自己的眉心，“来吧……”  
砰的一声。子弹直接穿入了西格珍妮的眉间，血液从她的后脑连带着子弹一起喷涌而出。眼看着西格珍妮的尸体缓缓地倒在了地上，了只能木然地拿起了手机。  
他按下了一个号码，是打给明的。  
一听到是了打给自己的，明的声音仿若要穿透了他的耳膜，“了！你现在在哪里？”  
“我现在在东京湾边上。我杀了人，我决定自首。你过来吧。”  
说罢，他就挂了电话，把定位发了过去。

槐梦回到了久违的位于御茶之水地区的家，屋内里冷冷清清的，一点生气都没有。屋内的一切因他许久未归家的缘故而积了一层灰。他没有心情去清理它们，他看了一眼自己的手机，死丽濡依旧在他的手机屏保上笑靥如花，但伊人已逝，连同她肚子中属于自己的孩子都香消玉殒。  
槐梦坐在客厅内的沙发上许久，他打算再抽一根烟，但把手伸向口袋里想要掏出烟盒的时候却迟疑了。  
这个家里的所有一切都充满了死丽濡的气息。  
他仿佛见到了死丽濡在朝自己笑着，她好像总算想通了，对着自己说道：槐梦，其实我一直都挺对不起你的……我喜欢的人应该是你才对……  
她的手上还抱着他们之间尚未出生的孩子。  
她说：看，我们的孩子多么可爱啊！  
槐梦此时已泪眼婆娑。  
他没有动手去掏烟，而是拿出了那把西格珍妮给自己的手枪。  
“死丽濡……为什么你要把我抛弃……？”  
他把枪放在自己的太阳穴上，松开了保险，子弹已上膛，他准备把子弹射入自己的脑袋内。  
死丽濡已经死了，似乎自己在日本国内活下去的意义都消失殆尽了。槐梦胡乱地想着，自己是因为爱上了死丽濡才来到了日本跟她共同生活，但现在她却死了，自己还活着还有什么意思。  
他颤抖着手指，按下了扳机。  
在一声枪响后，他的身体缓缓地倒在了这间略显寂寥的房间内，血液疯狂地染红了他身后的墙壁，就如一大片红色的花朵。


	23. Chapter 23

23

“只有你一个人来吗？”  
了站在东京湾海边的某个地方，而且在他的面前横躺着刚死去的西格珍妮的尸体。西格珍妮的眉间被子弹穿过，地上已形成了一大滩血迹，把了身上的白衣染成了一大片鲜红。  
海浪在轻轻地拍打东京湾的悬崖，发出了哗啦哗啦的声音。在明走向了的时候，它们忽然停止了嬉戏，认真地凝视着这两个被命运折磨已久的人。  
了看到了明走了过来，就很悠闲地问了一句，仿佛自己脚下的西格珍妮的尸体在他眼中并不存在。  
明从腰间拔出配枪，枪口直直地指着了。他一步一步地靠近了，眉间深锁。  
“你来得真慢。”他就像以前大家同在“恶魔人”队伍当中一般亲昵，“我不会伤害你的，明。”  
他把手中的、那把刚杀死西格珍妮的手枪直接扔在倒在血泊中的西格珍妮的旁边，“我们来聊一些轻松一点的话题怎么样？譬如我们以前的相遇之类的……”  
但明明显不愿意，他直接把了虚假的假面撕开，直奔主题。  
“你为什么要杀了那些人？”他步步紧逼，“你为什么要杀了‘恶魔人’以前的队员盖尔马，还有不动安蒙跟西格珍妮？”  
“你听了我给你的录音了吗？”了没有直接回答，而是反问他，“我好像在里面告诉了你原因。”  
明依旧没放下枪，他一手握枪，空出的另一只手，准备往怀中掏出槐梦给他的手机。  
“看来你还没听啊……”了有些失望，“好吧，我告诉你事实真相也没关系。”  
“所以盖尔马是怎么死的？”明叱问。  
了回想起那些令他恐惧的场景，忍不住闭上了眼睛。  
他缄默了，没有直接回答明的问题。  
过了一会儿，他才开口了。  
“那是意外，一件意外！你知道盖尔马一直住院的吧。结果，那天夜里盖尔马的情况忽然变得严重起来，好几次都失去了呼吸。无论我们怎么施以急救都于事无补。然后他就被送往了太平间。结果在那里，我遇到了他……忽然诈尸了。你懂得吗，明？那时我正在看莱辛的《拉奥孔》，觉得那上面的有段语句很好，于是就把撕了下来。我一直都希望能懂得更多的情感，包括恐惧……”  
“于是你把他杀了？”  
明显明不满意他的回答，拿着枪的手依旧没有放下。  
了摇摇头，回答，“不，他的情况是再度恶化了，他在太平间不断痛苦地挣扎。面对这种情况要不我只能把他送往ICU急救室，用氧气管子与镇静剂让他变成长时间的植物人。我是学医的，我知道这种情况对他们来说是多么痛苦的事……”  
了的脸上依旧只有木然，他没有哭泣，只是平铺直叙地阐述着事实。  
“我忽然懂得了，只有杀死他才能结束他余生的痛苦！一般人的话，肯定会觉得我这个人很可怕，但是面对被送往ICU后变成植物人的病人，他们只会静静地看着他陷入这种痛苦中，偶尔会带给他们冷冰冰的、少量的问候。您觉得他会希望看到自己的未来是这样吗？”  
在他的世界观与慈悲当中，只有这样才能带给濒死之人最后的幸福。  
“你这样的想法实在是太自私了！你有问过当事人的意见吗？你这是随意剥夺别人的性命——！而且还把他摆成那样！”明继续叱问他，“你为什么这么做？”  
了的脸上露出了苦笑。  
“我很羡慕你，明。你拥有我没有的‘共情’这种力量。‘共情’这种力量最早就是来源于艺术创造。你看，现在的风多么静谧啊。‘静谧’这个词也是基于个人感受。可是我一直都感觉不到这些……我无法流泪、无法欢笑、无法嫉妒、无法愤怒……我只能通过不断模仿这些行为来了解这些感觉……我读了那么多跟美学、艺术创作的书；买下了一大堆的艺术作品；自己也私下地创作出了一大堆的作品……可是为什么、为什么我无法感受到任何类似的情感啊！”  
“明我真的很想知道啊！为什么我就不能像你一样啊……”  
了声嘶力竭地问道，他步步紧逼着明。但明没有回答，反而问了另一个问题：  
“于是你也把不动安蒙杀了？”  
“你并不了解一直跟你联系的不动安蒙是个怎样的人！我杀了他，是因为他意图伤害你啊。他想要把我送入监狱之后，然后杀了你，取代你的身份无耻地活下去！我实在是无法原谅他的所作所为！只要是伤害你的人，我都无法饶过他们。”  
“那么，在做这些事的时候，你有问过我吗？”  
明忽然的提问令了呆住了。  
他没有以最极端的方式去逼问自己。  
“不动安蒙是个非法之徒，他杀害了死丽濡。但你也杀害了他。不对，连同西格珍妮小姐一起，你一共杀害了三个人啊，飞鸟了！法律不会原谅你的行为的，你的余生只能在监狱里度过。他们都是活生生的生命啊！你这么做，跟你的模仿犯谢朗有什么区别？为了所谓的‘正义’去剥夺他们的生命。对，盖尔马之后要躺在ICU加护病房里很可怜，不动安蒙跟西格珍妮都杀死过人，所以他们都要丧命在你的手上？可是，飞鸟了，你现在不是神，也不是撒旦，你只是一个普通人而已。你根本没有资格去擅自剥夺他们的生命吧！”  
明把枪抵在了的下巴上，黑洞洞的枪口提醒着了如果枪里发射出子弹的话，他就会立即丧命于此。  
“还有一个问题，我想知道为什么你每次都要偷偷摸摸地跟我发生关系？”  
“因为我自己什么感情都感觉不到，包括对你的感情。我只知道我的身体非常地需要你，所以才对你做出了那样的事……对不起，明，我一定给你添了麻烦了。毕竟你一直喜欢的人是美树才对吧，而不是拥有双性人特征的我吧！”了苦笑了。  
“不，我喜欢的人是你，飞鸟了，而不是牧村美树。”  
听到明的告白，了错愕了。  
“潜意识一直在提醒我，我喜欢的人应该是你才对。可是理智与禁忌却提醒我，我喜欢的人应该是美树。所以我才向美树告白，但美树提醒了我，我其实没有真正地面对过自己的心。”  
“我还以为你喜欢的人应该是美树才对。”了忽然呜咽了起来，“而不是我……”  
“美树她告诉我，喜欢一个人的时候，应该直接地表达出来。”  
“西格珍妮也这么告诉过我。”  
“所以……我喜欢你，了。”  
“我也喜欢你，明。”  
明从怀中掏出了手铐，直接铐在了了的手上，“但是我与法律都无法原谅你的罪过，所以还请你在监狱里赎罪吧，了。”  
“我进去了之后，你还会来看我吗？”  
明不可置否地点了点头。  
“……那能不能给我一个吻？”被明摁住了手腕，了细声地问道，“我们之间还没接过吻吧……”

Happy True End?

\--> Another End 1

“可是我无法接受法律的制裁。”了从怀中掏出了一把小刀，“即使我真的喜欢你，但是我进了监狱之后，一定是最严酷的刑罚在等待我，譬如死刑。”  
刀刃已经深入到明的胸口，血已喷溅而出，再次染上了的衣服。  
了知道那个地方就是心脏的所在地，只要承受了这一刀。如果不送医接受治疗的话，那么就会因为失血过多死亡。  
“可能真如你所说的，我跟我模仿犯谢朗一样。可是，明，我可能真的如西格珍妮所说的，永远无法拥有你了吧。”了深深地叹了口气，“从我跟你发生关系的那一刻开始，我们二人就永远无法到达幸福的彼岸。”  
明明月球上面就没有兔子，只是月球表面凹凸不平的山脉造成的影像罢了。  
明明由于空气流动才会形成风，风根本无法如人类一样喧嚣地说话。  
明明由于风推动海面上的水，才会形成海浪。  
明明由于人类用了修辞手法，才会把自然界的一切事物比拟成人类，才有了诗，才有了画，才有了美。  
但自己为什么要一直苦苦地追求着这些虚无缥缈的东西，羡慕着明。  
他冷眼看着明缓缓地倒在了地上，脸上露出了痛苦不堪的表情，扶着自己受伤的地方。  
“善也好，恶也好，美也好，丑也好，最终都是虚无吧。”了轻声呢喃，“可是我跟你都不是纯粹的‘善’，你追寻着‘真’最后追到了我的面前，结果发现真都是如此丑陋。你以正义之名杀死了丑陋的谢朗，而我也同样以‘正义’之名杀死了盖尔马与不动安蒙。”  
他跪了下来，揽住了明逐渐变得冰冷的身体，“人类都是无法拒绝诱惑的生物。你无法拒绝来自我的诱惑，也就是说即使我进入了监狱之后，你也会因为来自美树的诱惑与时间的关系，逐渐淡忘与我的关系。”  
“你未来一定会接纳美树。谢谢你带给我的‘我喜欢你’这个安慰。”  
“所以，再见了，明。”

美树在网页上看到了一脸死色的、戴着黑色头套的飞鸟了的照片。他的手上戴着冰冷的银色手铐，脚上缠着脚镣，被其他的警员押解着送往法庭。  
新闻的导语是“涉嫌制造震惊东京都的艺术家连环杀人案的犯人现已落网，而且据他供述，他还涉嫌杀害了另外四名警官”。新闻里还点拨出了曾任法医的相关信息，非常吸引人的眼球。  
不动明也是被他亲手杀死的，但美树无法去真正地恨他。除了作为曾经的同事关系外，还有就是——  
他已经被自己所在的执法机关抓获，并送往能审判他的地方。  
自己无法亲自地审判他，但一定有人能审判他犯下的罪过。  
“明……”美树朱唇轻启，唤出了这个名字。  
她明白自己爱着不动明这个人。但她唯一后悔的就是，在飞鸟了杀死不动明之前，没有真正地向不动明告白。  
但是日子还是要继续下去。活下来的人必须继承死去的人的意志，继续坚强地活着。  
“美树。”此时美子经过她的办公桌旁，唤她，“新一代‘恶魔人’队伍的成员要来了。”  
新一代“恶魔人”队伍经过高层的商讨准备建立。美树作为新一代“恶魔人”队伍的领导者，有信心能把这支队伍培养成新一代的警队精英。  
“对了，忘了告诉你。”美子再道，“我跟高层提出了申请，准备离开‘恶魔人’队伍。”  
“为什么？”听到自己的好闺蜜这么说，美树惊讶地问。  
“唔……因为我想去看看外面的世界。”美子认真地回答。

Another End 2

“为什么会是我……杀死了……？”  
坐在看守所的昏暗的隔间内，明不止一次地这么问自己。  
他眼睁睁地看着那个金发青年夺过自己手中的枪，然后把枪口对准了自己的胸口。  
枪声响起。子弹穿过了青年的胸口，血液连带着子弹喷薄而出。  
倒在自己面前的金发青年脸上还带着微笑，一脸的幸福，似乎对自己能死在自己心爱的人的手上感到喜悦。  
当其他警员把手铐套在了自己的手上的时候，明才意识到了了死在了自己的手上。  
他想起了以前与美树一起跑步的情形，红白相间的接力棒在美树的手上挥舞着。当她靠近了自己的身体的时候，接力棒重重地被塞在了自己的手中。  
接到了接力棒的那一刻，自己开始也跑动起来。  
在前方，了正在等待着自己，等待着自己把接力棒交给自己。  
“了——！”他忍不住大喊了这个名字出来，“赶紧接住！”  
接力棒没有从手中脱落，而是好好地落入了的手中。  
接到接力棒的那一刻，了也开始跑动起来。  
眼前胜利就在离自己不远的前方，但是一个趔趄，了摔在了红色的塑胶跑道上，接力棒摔在了前方。眼见其他的对手都已超越了自己所在的这一队，但了只能缓缓地爬起来，他的膝盖明显是受了伤，只能一瘸一拐地走向一边疗伤。  
那次的接力赛的成绩很糟糕，他们那一队获得了最后的名次。

“没事的，了。”明只能这样安慰受了伤的了，“这不是你的错。”  
但无论明怎么安慰，都无法避过了就是导致这次接力赛惨败的罪魁祸首的这个事实。  
如果不是了摔倒的话，那么这次接力赛就不会输给其他人。  
获得胜利的一定是自己的这一队。  
“不，明，导致我们这一队的失败的人是我。”了看着自己膝盖上那曾汩汩地流出血的伤口，现在血已被止住了。他轻声呢喃道，“这是事实，无法避免的。”

所以，无论自己怎么努力，也无法避开了就是制造拉奥孔案的凶手这一事实。  
他用自杀的方式，完成了对自己的审判。

最近，美树给自己寄来了一份东西，是了生前给自己的录音。  
他不敢去听，但还是按捺不住好奇心，坐在看守所的颜色单调的床上，听了那份录音。  
里面是了坦白自己所有的罪行的证据，还有难得的……对自己说的告白。  
“我喜欢你……明……”  
这一句话，令明的眼泪再也忍耐不住，一点一滴地落在了看守所的床上。


	24. Chapter 24

【番外1】Enganchado【（3）标题的意思是西班牙语中的“被吸引住了”。】

自己到底是什么时候开始喜欢上明的？  
飞鸟了也说不清楚是什么时候开始的，大概是从小时候开始？印象中的明似乎是个爱哭鬼，但他总会护在弱小的自己的面前，保护着被人欺负的自己。在他那与自己一样弱小的身体之中似乎隐藏着巨大的力量。  
带头欺负自己的孩子忽然变成了面目狰狞的恶魔，飞鸟了原本打算在他的面前现出自己作为大魔神撒旦的一面——这样就可以保护明了。但明还是挡在自己的面前，高声怒斥道，“不要欺负小了！”  
然而这些跟神魔相关的梦境都被揉碎，之后化为了黑暗的碎片。  
“我是警视厅的法医飞鸟了。我只有这一个身份。”醒来后，了只好去洗手间洗了把脸，对着镜子中显现出来的帅气的自我影像，用着梦呓般的话语自我催眠道。  
这个世界是由他创造的。一个没有恶魔，只有“人类”这一种存在的世界。然而即使身处这样一个和平的世界里，明似乎永远都不会把注意力放到自己的身上。  
他的目光貌似永远都落在与自己身份差不多的，作为警视厅的痕迹检验员的牧村美树的身上。  
对啊，美树她善解人意，而且有着最吸引明的性特征。她是一个女性，跟自己这种表面上是男性，实际上拥有双性特征的“怪物”不同。  
可是，任她怎么在明面前“搔首弄姿”，明的身体永远只会属于自己。在明半夜熟睡的时候，自己就可以尽情地侵占他的身体。不对，是让他的性器进入到自己的体内。  
想到这里，了忍不住窃喜了。  
爱与性欲相连。可是明的心永远都在牧村美树的身上。自己只能用这种不正确的方式去表达。他明白明是不会接受这么离经叛道的自己与性取向的，即使当下LGBT之风看似在虚拟的网络世界上盛行，但在现实之中，一旦提到这些宛如克苏鲁神话当中出现的未知的主神般的事物时，人们就会露出嫌弃或避之不及的神情。  
为了与明在一起，舍弃了原本的高贵的大魔神身份，并用尽自己的力量把所有的恶魔变为了不知道自己原本身份的普通人，在这个世界里，只有自己知道自己曾经的真实身份。但为什么做出了这么多的努力后，自己依旧要这么卑微地向明索爱呢？而且还说不出对明的爱情……  
他还是回到了床上。  
他伏在明的身上，明的性器有点大，插入的时候总会弄得他的内壁有些疼。由于性爱与创作相连，在许多带着诗意与美的文艺作品中被描绘为最美妙的行为，即使描写出来的它们与痛苦相连。可此时了只感到了疼痛，不仅是身体上的，还有内心中的。  
身下的明依旧熟睡着，安详的睡脸是他熟悉的。他的身体内已解除了那个名为“安蒙”的诅咒，但由于身为刑警的缘故，了觉得他此时的性格与和安蒙合体时并无二致。职业上的原因使得他不得不坚毅起来，驱使着他代表着“正义”去侦破一个又一个案子。为了贴近他，自己也成为了能辅助他破案的法医。  
看起来合作亲密无间，但一旦把表面补丁般的伤疤揭开，下面就是实际上的千疮百孔。  
即使自己与明都同为人类，即使所有的恶魔都变为了人类，即使没有五年前那一起意外，那么结局自己还能得到明吗？  
了此刻也犹豫了，无法回答自己内心中的问题。  
白色的精液滚烫地冲击着自己的体内，而此时了也达到了高潮。身下的明似乎有感应一般，身体开始战栗了起来，他似乎准备要睁开眼睛，看清楚伏在自己身上的人到底是谁。  
如果被明知道是自己在侵犯他的话，那就很麻烦了。了胡乱地想着。他曾从不动安蒙手上拿过一些能使明迅速入睡的药，而此时药就正正放在床头柜上，并用透明塑料袋包着。  
了立即取过药，撕开了透明塑料袋。他慌忙把药塞进了自己的嘴里，想去吻明的嘴唇，然后趁机把药送入他的嘴里。  
嘴唇之间的接触是生硬的，不是那种情侣之间的深深的亲吻。可是药却在此时瞬间掉在床上，明换了个睡眠姿势，手不知不觉地压住了它。  
了此时慌了，要是此时自己蹑手蹑脚地去把药捡起来的话，恐怕会真的惊醒明。到时要解释就很麻烦，而且此刻自己的性器正与明的连接在一起，嘴唇还印在他的上面。  
最令他感到慌张的是，明的手臂已经攀上了自己的腰，并紧紧地揽住了。  
明在那一瞬间睁开了眼睛。  
“唔！”舌头总算交缠上了，唾液之间完成了交换。  
可是明的眼中只有虚无，感觉他仿佛是在梦游。在这个吻之后，他很快就倒下去，鼾声响起。  
了忽然感觉心底里空空落落的，他只能躺下，在明的身旁睡下了。其实这样也不坏，至少不会有其他人来打扰自己与明之间的清净。  
这么想着，了的心中又开心了起来。很快也在明的身旁睡着了。

“早啊！”了回到了法医办公室后，快活地与自己手下的年轻法医打招呼。  
“真难得见到飞鸟专家的心情这么好……”待了进入了解剖室后，年轻的学徒法医对隔壁的物证检验员道，“可能是遇到了什么好事吧……”  
明总算吻了自己——  
幸好解剖室是隔音的，不然了疯狂的笑声都能传出去了。然而另一边，刑警不动明在抚摸着自己的嘴唇，略有所思。  
“怎么了，明？”阿政问他。  
“我好像今早做了梦……梦到了我吻上了我的梦中情人了……”


	25. Chapter 25

【番外2】Un Mundo Contigo

死丽濡即将生产了，临产期定在了两个月后。  
但此时警视厅却遇上了一起稀奇古怪的案子，并且还强烈要求死丽濡去警视厅本部做心理侧写。  
槐梦早早就为她在大学那边申请了产假，毕竟挺着大肚子十分不方便，可是警视厅这边却因为这件案子叫上了她。  
警视厅那边槐梦并不熟，他不知道该怎么样去申请假期。他尝试让死丽濡自行打电话去警视厅申请假期，不过死丽濡却对他露出了坚毅的脸色，说“还是案子比较要紧”。面对她这份执拗，槐梦只能缴械投降。  
“把我载到了警视厅去。”死丽濡一字一顿地，咬牙切齿道。  
死丽濡坚持着己见，认为自己即使怀孕了，依旧可以到警视厅正常出勤。  
“好吧……”拗不过死丽濡，槐梦只好用车把她载到霞关。  
即使怀着孕，死丽濡依旧迈着大步子走上了警视厅前的梯级。槐梦看着她夸张的动作，不由得担心她会不会因此流产。他赶忙冲上去想要搀扶住死丽濡，但她把槐梦的手打落了。  
“死丽濡，你这样子很容易受伤的……”槐梦开口提醒，他想提起她肚子的孩子，但一想到提起孩子的话，绝大多数的女性都会皱起眉头，一脸不悦。  
作为男性，槐梦不大理解女性的想法。他只能从自己的角度去提醒自己身旁的女性的注意。死丽濡看来没有接受他的意见，但走动的步伐明显放慢了速度。她已经注意到了自己的步子过大，这对于胎儿来说，会是个负担。  
二人一同走入了警视厅的会议室，现任“恶魔人”队伍的成员都齐聚在这里。美树把印刷好的资料分给死丽濡跟槐梦。  
“这次我们要侦破的案子是这一件。”这次会议的主讲人是明，“一起最近发生在东京都内的连环纵火案。”  
“受害的都是东京都内的网络咖啡吧（Net cafe）。”明继续介绍道，“受灾地都集中在板桥区、丰岛区跟中野区这三个地方。这三个地方恐怕大家都很熟悉了。丰岛区，外来移民最多聚集的地方；中野区，住宅最多的地区，人口最密集；隔壁的板桥区的情况跟中野区差不多。”  
明在手提电脑上操作了下，把地图调了出来，地图上已标好了受灾地的所在位置。  
“幸运的是，被纵火的、受灾的网络咖啡吧内并没有人受伤。但受到的财产损失总共达到数亿日元，所以这些受灾的网络咖啡吧的店主们都希望我们警方能尽早破案。”  
明把案情简明扼要地概括了一下，然后看了一眼死丽濡与美子，他开口道：“美子似乎在网络咖啡吧的监控视频中发现了一些端倪，接下来还是让她来阐述相关的情况吧。”  
美子点了点头，然后把几段监控视频放了出来。  
“请大家看一下这一段监控视频。”她说。  
监控视频上出现了一个女人，正鬼鬼祟祟地在店里活动。网络咖啡吧大多都是龙蛇混杂的地方，承担着接纳低收入人群的职能。它们以极低的时租价格吸引着低收入人群与无工作的人群进来居住，为他们提供一个中长期的定居所。  
“这个女性，我在这个几个受害的网络咖啡吧的监控探头里看过她出现，应该说只要她在哪间网络咖啡吧内出现，哪间网络咖啡吧就会被火灾波及。所以我觉得她有重大的作案嫌疑，但我们仍未查清楚她的身份到底是谁。”  
“好了，我的报告完毕了，美树，你讲一讲你在现场发现了什么。”美子把话棒交给了美树，美树走去打开自己的PPT，第一页里面有几张照片，都是网络咖啡吧内受灾最严重的、布满了汽油痕迹的隔间，看来纵火犯在这些隔间中引燃了可燃物，然后火波及到了隔壁的人住的隔间门前为了保持自己的隐私的帘子，到最后发展成为了要出动消防车的大火灾。由于火势太大，许多人只顾着逃生，落下了大量的财物在里面，火舌吞没了它们，才导致这场的火灾的财产损失如此严重。  
此时隔间内被烧毁的财物已被移走，只剩下一片焦黑的墙壁与地板。  
“这是我们去看到的第一现场。”美树道，“结合墙上的汽油痕迹来看，犯人应该把汽油带入了这个位于最里面的隔间，然后点燃了某类可燃物，我查看了一下，这个可燃物应该是随处可见的、几个不易令人察觉的中型纸箱的纸皮。”  
美树介绍道，然后她摁了一下鼠标，PPT转到了下一页，上面出现了一张数根被烧成了焦炭的火柴的照片。  
“我猜想，犯人至少用了一盒火柴来引燃。她一定是看到了火势到了一定地步才离开这个地方吧。而且她每次选的都是走道最里面的隔间，在那里引燃易燃物的话，基本不会有人注意到。”  
“由于现场没有伤亡，所以暂时没有我的事了。”了闭上了眼睛，闭目养神道，但他还是忍不住去看明的脸，看明接下来会怎样布置任务。  
“死丽濡博士，你怎么看？”明没有直接布置任务，而是去问死丽濡，“你可是我们警视厅特聘的犯罪心理学专家，‘恶魔人’队伍的精干力量。虽然要怀了孕的你不辞劳苦地来到警视厅协助办案……”  
槐梦正想开口代替死丽濡来分析，不料死丽濡抢先一步，开口了。她道：“女性……纵火犯虽然看起来不算少见，但连着纵火的一定会有偷盗，也就是这个女性应该是个前科人员。她因偷盗进入过我们的监狱也有可能。”  
“那我们接下来去查一下跟盗窃有关的前科人员好了。”明点了点头，“今天的会议就到这里，散会。”

死丽濡挺着大肚子，从警视厅大楼那高松的楼梯上一颤一抖地走下来的时候，槐梦不禁为她的身体情况捏了一把汗。他想去帮她，想扶着她走下楼梯，却又害怕她因为刚刚自己说出了惹怒她的话语，而遭到她的再次拒绝。  
“来帮我，我大着肚子走下来并不容易。”死丽濡忽然开口道。  
“好！”槐梦赶紧跑过去搀扶住她。  
死丽濡忽然开口抱怨了，“你应该早点过来帮我的。”  
槐梦沉默了一阵子，才开口道，“我害怕你会再次迁怒我。”  
“我现在生气了。”  
“生气了对胎儿不好。”槐梦老老实实地说。  
“你……！”死丽濡的口吻越发嘲讽了，“原本我都打算跟安蒙结婚了，可是他死了，然后你来了，热烈地追求我，如果不是因为你的追求的话，我才不会选择你！而且我为什么当时那么傻，要选择你？”  
虽然她嘴上一口一个“安蒙”，可是槐梦还是听出来她的话语的核心是自己，毕竟她肚子里的孩子是自己的。  
等她把所有的气撒完了，槐梦沉默了。  
要是情场老手的话，肯定会对死丽濡说：“因为我现在有你啊！那都是过去式的人了。我们应该要展望将来。”如此之类的话语来博得女人的欢心。  
可是槐梦不会，他面对这样的情况只能沉默。  
死丽濡只好也沉默了。  
“我们走吧？”槐梦忽然问，他把臂膀递了出来。  
死丽濡点了点头，她把手放在槐梦的臂膀上，扶住了他的臂弯。  
槐梦在那瞬间呆住了，但他还是揽向了死丽濡的肩膀，搀扶着怀孕了的她一步一步地走下了警视厅的楼梯。

明与了、美树与美子一同靠近了一幢位于东京都近郊的民宅。  
屋主人刚刚把这幢房子购入，他打算把房子翻新，然后把那杂草丛生的后花园内的植被铲除，再种上新的植物。  
结果却在杂草下的泥土下面发现了一具尸体。  
在发现尸体的第一时间，屋主人就报案了。  
去到现场的时候，屋主人正满脸恐慌地站在家门口。一看到明他们来到，屋主人立即走上前来，声音颤抖道：“我在自家后花园内发现了一具尸体。警官们！而且还是一具白骨化的尸体！”  
出现在了面前的确实是一具高度白骨化的尸体，看他的肩宽与骨盘，了立即断定了这具尸体是个男性，但具体的死亡时间还是要把他拉回实验室作详细检验才有结果。  
“明。”了叫住了正在四处帮他们拍照、固定证据的明。美树与美子戴上了手套，在一旁找寻着线索。  
一听到了叫唤自己，明小跑着过来帮忙。  
“你怎么看，了？”明问。  
“这是一具男性尸体，年龄大约在30岁上下，初步估计死亡时间应该已经超过五年了。”了说，“但他的年龄、死亡的具体时间以及死因还是要回去才能检验清楚，而且你看他身上的睡衣都是五年前的款式，现在的睡衣都很少有这种款式的。”  
了戴着手套，翻找着尸体周围的泥土。尸体身上套着已经腐烂了的黑白相间的格子睡衣与睡裤，肉体已经变成了森然的骨头。了只能从他的骨折情况来分析他的死因，当看到尸体颈部上的骨折痕迹后，便道：“你看，扼颈窒息的痕迹。”  
然后他又看了下他头部的凹陷下去的痕迹，便道：“这个人的头部也受到了重击，看样子是受到重物击打与扼颈双方面作用才导致他的身亡吧。”  
他又看向了明，问：“你怎么认为，明？”  
明看了一眼，道，“看他身上穿着睡衣，应该是亲近的人所为吧。可能是妻子或者很亲近的亲戚，不然他身上就不会穿着睡衣。至于扼颈与受到重击，这也不能轻易说明凶手到底是男性还是女性，不过我觉得极有可能会是亲近的女性造成的。”  
“也就是说你觉得会是他的妻子做的？”了问道。  
“极有可能。但不能轻易地断定。因为还有另一个可能性就是，他的妻子伙同她的情夫，在床上把男性杀害了。”  
“要不去问问现任屋主人相关的情况好了。尤其跟这房子相关的状况。”了提议道，“我们把尸体放入尸袋里，然后发布寻人启事，顺带我也把DNA给做了，看看尸体与全国DNA库中的失踪人口是否有关联。”  
“没问题。”明点点头，与了一起把尸体塞入尸袋中。  
“你们有什么发现？”美子走了过来，问。  
“一具30岁左右的男性尸体。只能判断是窒息与重物击打头部双重作用下导致的死亡。详细的骨龄跟DNA只能回去实验室内做。”了无奈地叹了口气，“我跟明讨论过，可能是亲属做的案子。”  
“看来我要去问问屋主人了解一下情况了。”美子道。  
“那我跟你一起去。”明道。  
屋主人此时还没冷静下来，他的身体依旧在不断地颤抖着，美子给他倒了一杯水，让他冷静下来。毕竟是自己新买的二手房子，结果却在那里面发现了尸体，无论是谁，面对此情此景，肯定会受到极大的刺激。  
待屋主人稍微冷静下来后，明问他：“你认识这具尸体是谁吗？”  
屋主人摇了摇头，并表示根本不认识这具尸体是谁。  
明要他阐述一下屋子的情况。  
原来这间房子已几易其手，如果要弄清楚死者身份就必须要将屋子前几任主人全部查清楚。  
“那你有卖给你房子的人的联络方式吗？”明问。  
“这个……我是通过中介来买下这幢房子的。”屋主人道，“我把中介的联络方式给你们。”

在联络上中介后，中介给了明他们这幢屋子相关的前几任屋主的信息。在查到一个名叫“宇久留间（うくるま）【（4）化用德国古典艺术哲学家文克尔曼的名字。】”的屋主的时候，明忽然注意到了这位屋主在五年前已渺无音讯，但家属却迟迟没来警局报失踪——这是最令明感到困惑的地方。  
“了，你来看看。”明动身走去了法医办公室，敲响了了的办公桌，让他去自己的办公桌那边查看自己的发现。  
“好。”了站起身来，跟在明的身后，走去他的办公桌旁。  
明的电脑屏幕上出现了一个名叫“宇久留间”的男性的资料。他的年纪约莫三十岁上下，资料上显示他的婚姻状况是已婚，育有一子。妻子的名字是“宇久留美”，但资料上的他妻子的照片则是好久之前的一张黑白照，而且还不算特别清晰。  
“你看这个名为宇久留间的男人，他在五年前开始就失去了所有的音信，连活动轨迹都没有。”明用手指着他的资料道。  
“这间房子到底经历了多少任主人？”反而了问了另一个问题。  
“三手。第一位就是这位名叫‘宇久留间’的男性。他说他从祖上继承了这块土地，然后再在这块土地上建起了自己的房子。”明老老实实地回答，“我从中介那边调查过了。”  
“另外两手的主人你查过了吗？”了问。  
“查了。除了报警的那位外，还有一位名为‘铃木茂’的屋主。这位屋主就是卖给现任屋主房子的人。”明道，“我去找过铃木茂，发现他家这几年都没有人失踪，家中曾发生过老人因病去世以及幼子因病夭亡的事，不过他们都被埋在了东京都附近的墓所里了。美树跟美子曾去看过，发现他说的话属实，还录下了口供，拍了照，你要不要看相关的资料？”  
“也行。”  
“就放在那里。”明指了指桌面上的一叠乱糟糟的文件，放在最上面的赫然就是铃木茂及其家属的口供。  
了拿起来翻看了几页后，就把它放下了。  
“了，你有啥看法？”明问。  
“没什么特别的。”了摇了摇头。  
“看来最有可疑的还是宇久留了。我去查一查他到底有没有其他在世的亲属好了。”

纵火案的疑犯在下一个即将被火吞噬的网络咖啡吧内被抓了。自从发生了这些网络咖啡厅被烧案后，东京都内的各个网络咖啡厅都加强了警惕，提防着每个到访的客人。  
于是这间网络咖啡厅的店主就在自己的店内发现了一个形迹可疑的女客人。在这位女客人把藏在自己的口袋中的火柴拿出来的时候，店主就把情况报告给警方。  
被送来警视厅的时候，女性一直低着头，一言不发。黑发垂了下来，遮挡住了她的表情。  
“你的姓名？”为了放下她心中的芥蒂，明让一位女性刑警过去审问她。明坐在她的身旁，以防她的情绪忽然出现波动，袭击女刑警。  
“丸谷淑子。”女性细声说道。这个名字一接触到了空气，瞬间就湮灭了。  
“再说一遍，我听不清楚。”女刑警坚定的声音响起。  
“丸谷淑子。”  
明在手提电脑上输入她的名字，然后抬头看她的脸庞，意外觉得面熟，忍不住开口道：  
“你不是叫这个名字吧，宇久留太太……”  
“……我不知道你在说什么。我的名字叫作丸谷淑子。”听到了这个名字，女性愕然了，但很快表情就变了，并一口咬定。

“所以你们的审问无功而返，才召集我们开这个会的吗？”死丽濡嘲讽的声音响起，“我都快要进医院生产了，还要过来陪你们破案。真的没用啊，你们。”  
虽然知道她嘴上的嘲讽只是虚张声势，不过明知道死丽濡是真的希望这件案件能尽早破获才特地过来。并且她才是警视厅的特聘专家。虽然明想过让槐梦来代替死丽濡协助自己完成心理侧写，不过一想到如果没有死丽濡的准许的话，槐梦大概也不会过来。  
于是，只能默默地忍受她一进会议室就开始的毒舌。  
“关于这个丸谷淑子，你们采取了她的DNA了吗？”死丽濡开口问，“跟宇久留间的孩子的DNA做了比较了吗？”  
宇久留间有一个孩子，是个男孩，现在寄居在爷爷奶奶家。但现在他们住在关西的乡下，明他们只能请求关西那边的警署协助调查并采集相关信息，以及对其进行检验——但这大约需要花费一周的时间。  
“我们已经联络了关西的相关警署。到时他们应该会把信息上传到库中。”美树道。  
“那还可以。现在这个女人怎么样了？”死丽濡挑眉问。  
“她被拘留在我们的拘留所内。涉嫌纵火。”明回答。  
“我挺想去看她一下。”死丽濡的表情瞬间变得严肃起来。  
“你挺着大肚子，会很不方便吧。”了道。  
死丽濡白了他一眼，但坐在她身旁的槐梦开口了：  
“我会一直陪他过去的。她有什么事的话，我会帮她的。”  
他想去握住死丽濡的手，但死丽濡把手缩回去了，看起来有点拒绝。  
“请你小心一点，死丽濡博士。”美树善意地提醒道。  
“那么我去准备再次审问她的资料。”明道。

看守所的审问室的墙壁只有一片惨白，上面布满了斑驳的、由于年久未粉刷而形成的细痕。唯一带了点不同的是黑色的审问椅，以及那审问员要坐的两张棕色的椅子。除此之外，什么都没有。审问室当中渗透着一种肃穆且令人恐慌的气氛。  
日本警方的审问室只允许两名警官进入，其他人员只能透过玻璃壁去了解里面的询问情况。审问室内还配备了监控摄像头，记录审问内容以及防止某些警官刑讯逼供。槐梦被隔在了外面，看着明跟死丽濡进去。  
狱警早已把嫌疑人带到了这个房间内，她依旧垂着头，手上被审问椅上的手铐固定住。一看到死丽濡与明进来了，便从黑发中抬起头来看他们的脸与身体。当她扫视道死丽濡那挺立的大肚子时，眼里露出了有些怨恨与不甘的神色。  
“丸谷淑子小姐，对吧？”明搀扶着死丽濡的身体，让她先坐下。其后自己才坐下来。一坐下，死丽濡就开口问了。  
女性点了点头，“是，我是丸谷淑子。”  
“现在的年龄是35岁？”死丽濡再问。  
女性再次肯定。  
“你由于涉嫌对东京都的板桥区、丰岛区以及中野区这三个区域内的网络咖啡吧纵火才被抓进来的。我说得没错吧？”  
“我之前跟那位警官说了，我只是在这五间网络咖啡吧内留宿而已。我可没干过纵火的事。”女性辩白道。  
“可是监控摄像头却清晰地拍下了你曾经都在那些受害现场出没。这个是你不能抵赖的事实吧。”死丽濡道，“尤其是你打算在中野区的Softcafe里做下又一件纵火案的时候，监控探头可是正正地清晰地拍下了你准备作案的过程。那时你拿出了火柴，想要点燃那些被你事先就放好在那里的成捆的纸箱吧。”  
“那你打算仅凭这些证据就一口咬定我就是犯罪嫌疑人吗？”女性猛地朝了死丽濡吐了一口唾沫，“居然要被你这个贱人来审问我。”  
“老实说……说来也挺奇怪的。我们的物证检验员在先前几个火灾现场内发现的火柴碎片，跟你在Softcafe里用的火柴居然出自同一品牌……”死丽濡耸了耸肩，用纸巾抹去自己脸上的唾沫，“当然这说明不了什么问题……问题就是你选择住在了那五间受害的网络咖啡吧，而且选的还是最里面的隔间来住，在火灾发生前，你一定会退租……”  
“这个就很奇怪了啊……你说对吧，不动警官？”  
忽然被死丽濡叫起了自己的名字，明还是点了点头，“对，这点非常奇怪。所以我觉得绝对不能用巧合来形容了。”  
女性陷入了缄默，没有回答死丽濡的问题。  
“对了，你要一口咬定这不是你做的也不行，毕竟我们在失火的隔间内发现了你的DNA数据，而且还是粘在最重要的火柴碎片上。”  
女性一听到死丽濡这么说，脸色瞬间变得苍白，嗫嚅着说：“这些纵火案……都是我做的……我承认……”  
“我倒是对你的作案动机比较感兴趣。说说你为什么要做这些案子吧。”死丽濡露出了饶有兴致的眼神，问。  
“网络咖啡吧的老板们他们都是贱人！他们怂恿着其他租住在网络咖啡吧内的流氓来侵犯我的身体！对，只要我住在任意一间网络咖啡吧内，就会有人来强暴我！”  
女性声嘶力竭地呐喊道。  
“所以你就要纵火去报复他们？”死丽濡交叉着双手，问。  
“对啊——谁让他们居然坏到这种令人发指的地步——！都是他们的错！！我必须要放火烧死这些人渣！！”  
“可是，谁能证明你那里面曾经受到过性侵犯？”  
“老板他们都可以作证！你不相信可以去问他们！还有监控摄像头！”女性的情绪再一次激动起来。  
“啊，对了，我还有一个问题。就是为什么你会面对我的胎儿的时候会有那么大的反应？还会说出指责我的话语？”死丽濡说，“从我一进来审问室的时候，你就露出了对我的胎儿感到怨恨的眼神。根据你的年龄来看，你应该是个跟我一样的母亲才对啊，作为母亲的你不应该对小孩子有这么大的怨恨吧？”  
“因为我的孩子被其他母亲杀死了。”丸谷满脸憎恨地说，“我就不应该把孩子交给她！”

“好吧，丸谷淑子说她被强奸了。可是事实就是她根本没遭过这些罪。”  
“在那之后，我还特地去医院看丸谷接受身体检查的情况，明跟阿政特地去询问了几位受害网络咖啡吧的老板，到底是否真的发生了丸谷淑子被人性侵的情况，结果得到的回复是这件事根本子虚乌有。”  
“至于医院的检查报告单上显示的则是，丸谷曾有过性生活，有过生育史，但近期未见她有过性生活的痕迹。明他们还特地去查了监控录像，确认根本没有流氓去侵犯过她……”  
槐梦与死丽濡早早地来到了会议室，见死丽濡行动不便，美树特地来扶她，顺便介绍相关的情况。  
“真的很奇怪啊……为什么她会这么说……？”槐梦不禁陷入了沉思。  
“她之前跟我说过，她有个孩子，但那个孩子被其他女性杀死了。”死丽濡被美树与槐梦二人共同搀扶着，道，“没准在孩子死后她精神上遭到了刺激？”  
“……不过我总觉得没那么简单。因为一般的母亲不会对其他的母亲有这么大的怨气，当然也有例外的存在……不过……”死丽濡陷入了思索。  
“你的意思是？”  
“她的孩子可能根本没死。”死丽濡耸了耸肩，“她在给自己制造一个幻想的肥皂泡，然后让自己住进去安慰自己。”  
“你是说……她的孩子……没死……？根据在哪里？”  
“你看，她说自己曾遭受过网络咖啡吧内的流氓的强暴。可是这件事经过调查后发现根本子虚乌有。所以我才有这样的怀疑。”  
“或许也有这样的可能性吧。她一直都有各种各样被害妄想的幻觉，失手杀死了自己的孩子，然后幻想是另一个女性杀害自己的孩子？”  
“不能排除这样的可能性，但具体还是要等调查，查明事实。所有都要证据。”死丽濡道，“我累了，没想到怀孕会是这么辛苦。”  
槐梦立即动身去搬了张椅子让她坐下。  
“要是你们男人也能怀孕就好了。”死丽濡打趣道，“到时候换尿布就你来干了。”  
“可以。”槐梦点了点头，答应了。  
见明跟了一同走了进来，死丽濡开口便问，“有什么新发现？”  
“关西那边的警署传来了消息，给我们快递来了宇久留间的孩子的DNA。然后我们这边检验出了，他的与丸谷淑子的DNA呈母子关系。”了道。  
“也就是说，丸谷淑子就是宇久留美。丸谷淑子只是她用来在东京都内生存的化名。”  
“对。而且她的儿子只有九岁，对关西警署的警察说出了一个惊人的事实，一个埋藏在他心里五年多的事实——那就是他在五年前亲眼看见了。自己的母亲把自己的父亲杀了。”明沉重地道。  
“没想到啊。”死丽濡道。  
“在杀死自己的丈夫后，宇久留美就化名为‘丸谷淑子’，带着自己的孩子在关东的各个城市辗转，过着出卖肉体跟乞讨的生活。在这期间，她遇到了一个好心的母亲见他们母子的生活可怜，就把他们收留了。后来宇久留美不知道什么原因就逃走了，把孩子留在了那个好心的母亲那里。”  
“那个好心的母亲打算把她的孩子当成自己的儿子来养，没想到这个孩子不愿意。他就把居住在关西乡下的爷爷奶奶的联系方式告诉了那个母亲。那时他还打了电话给爷爷奶奶，要他们从关西的乡下来到关东把自己接到关西生活。”明叹了口气，“关西警署就告诉了我们这些情况。”  
“对了有一个问题，那为什么爷爷奶奶不报失踪呢？”  
“他们一直隐居在关西的乡下，很少跟住在关东的儿子联系。”明道。  
“那么，那个孩子说过自己对父亲的印象是怎么样的吗？”死丽濡问。  
“没有。”明摇了摇头，“他对此守口如瓶。也是不奇怪，毕竟他这么幼小就要遇到这么大的变故。”  
“看来我们要问一问丸谷淑子本人才行了。”  
“他的爷爷奶奶倒是说宇久留间是个孝顺的、顾家的男人。”  
“东亚文化内哪个男人在亲人眼中不是老实的、孝顺的、顾家的男人。”死丽濡笑道，“在外面花天酒地、找外遇的男人、对妻子施以家庭暴力的男人、甚至杀了人的男人都是极其善良老实本分的人吧。”  
“不过我应该不是吧。”明尴尬地打圆场道。  
死丽濡无视了明的话语，说道，“这个我们得去问宇久留美才知道她那死去的丈夫到底是不是符合这些条件的人了。”

关西警署特地给宇久留美录下了一段她儿子对她说的话。在听到自己的儿子对自己说的话语时，宇久留美泪如雨下。但她很快就否认了说话的人是自己的儿子，而是别人的儿子。  
即使明把亲子鉴定报告给她看，她觉得那只是一张假的凭证，是警方特地伪造出来骗自己的。  
“我的儿子怎么可能会变成这样子？！他一直都那么地听我的话……怎么可能会觉得我做的事对不起爸爸！你们都在骗我！那个女人一定把他杀了！”  
她表现出了很明显的拒绝。  
她在面对明他们展示给她看的包括杀害她的丈夫与纵火案相关的证据时，承认了这一切都是她做的。问起她为何杀害自己丈夫的原因时，她声泪俱下地控诉着自己的丈夫对她施以惨无人道的家庭暴力。宇久留间只会把所有在工作上遇到的烦心事全都化为施加在宇久留美身上的拳头，哪怕她在家务事与照顾孩子上已尽了自己全部的心力。  
“你怎么看？”槐梦问死丽濡，“我不是很懂这位女性的想法。”  
“在面对困境的时候，有些女性喜欢抬头挺胸面对，有些女性喜欢窝藏躲避，有些女性选择了忍耐，而有些女性喜欢给自己吹幻想的泡泡……”死丽濡笑了，“跟你们男性一样呢。”  
“你是觉得她应对困难的方式有问题？”  
“不，可是如果没有起因的家庭暴力得到的话，她也不会走上这样的路吧。”死丽濡坦然道。


	26. 人物设定与一些杂谈

人物设定：

不动明：隶属于警视厅的刑警。与飞鸟了、牧村美树是青梅竹马的关系。现任“恶魔人”队伍的成员之一。拥有名为“共情”的特殊能力，所以很容易哭泣，但每当他哭泣的时候，脑海里就会显现出案发现场相关的情况。自认为很喜欢同为同事的牧村美树，并视牧村美树为心灵上的榜样，但实际上无意识地迷恋上飞鸟了的身体。

飞鸟了：隶属于警视厅的法医。与不动明、牧村美树是青梅竹马的关系。现任“恶魔人”队伍的成员之一。从日本最知名学府东都大学的医学系毕业，以天才般的成绩取得了医学博士（MD）与哲学博士（PHD）两个学位。只拥有认知共情（cognitive empathy）的能力，但在他心目中认为明的特殊能力——指通过情感共情（affective empathy）来感知案发现场发生的一切——才是他一直要追求的能力。无论是身体上还是心灵上都非常喜欢不动明，但不懂得怎样用正确的方式去表达这种欲望。于是通过模仿的行为去学习这种能力，但目前为止学习到的信息似乎使他的世界观有些倾斜。

牧村美树：隶属于警视厅的痕迹检验员。与不动明、飞鸟了是青梅竹马的关系。现任“恶魔人”队伍的成员之一。大学时代修读的专业是生物学。曾经的梦想是当一名刑警。曾在高中时代与不动明同住一屋檐下，但由于不动明的成年以及参加工作所以才让不动明搬离自己的家。实际上是明自愿搬出去居住的。对不动明怀有好感。

黑田美树：隶属于警视厅的女刑警，主要的工作是图像侦查。现任“恶魔人”队伍的成员之一。跟牧村美树的关系非常好，二人是互为闺蜜的关系。

死丽濡：警视厅特聘的犯罪心理学专家，跟飞鸟了一样是博士。前任“恶魔人”队伍的成员。目前在C大学教书育人。很喜欢与不动明长相相似的、在一次意外中身亡的不动安蒙。现在在与来自英国的同为犯罪心理学专家的槐梦同居在一起。貌似已怀上了槐梦的孩子。性格很强势，心地很善良。

槐梦：来自英国的犯罪心理学的专家。C大学的犯罪心理学副教授。目前正与死丽濡同居。当死丽濡来到警视厅协助调查的时候就会陪同着她。

不动安蒙：前任“恶魔人”队伍的成员。被誉为“传奇警探”，表面上刚正不阿，屡破奇案，但实际上是个为了心中的“正义”不择手段的人。比起热情的死丽濡，其实更爱的人是他自己。曾经遭遇过意外，但幸存了下来，为了查出曾经的“拉奥孔”案的真相，不惜用药去迷倒不动明，借助与自己长相相像的不动明的身份去查案。

西格珍妮：前任“恶魔人”队伍的成员。曾经在幼时被飞鸟了一家照顾，所以一直对飞鸟了忠心耿耿。

谢朗：前任“恶魔人”队伍的成员。隐藏的反社会人格者。痴迷与崇敬着飞鸟了。

赞尼：前任“恶魔人”队伍的成员。现在在文京区圣玛丽教作堂担任神父一职。

盖尔马：前任“恶魔人”队伍的成员。

地点：  
明的住处：浅草站附近。目前是一个人租住一个1LDK的房间独居。  
了的住处：港区某高档小区高层的300平方米的房子中。貌似正跟父亲分居。  
美树的住处：藏前站附近，与明居住的地方隔着一个地铁站的距离。  
美子的住处：未知。  
槐梦与死丽濡的家：位于文京区，御茶之水女子大学附近。  
警视厅：位于霞关。  
栃木县樱市：位于东京都东北，距离东京都大概2小时左右车程。  
艺术家连环杀人案的尸体所在地很分散。不过维特鲁威人案与草地上圣母案的尸体是位于羽田空港附近的海滨公园（如城南岛海滨公园与东扇岛北公园等地）里发现的。


End file.
